Broomsticks last works, uncompleted
by broomstick flyer
Summary: Today 22nd of March 2015 at ten am broomstick flyer, who was a wonderful woman who was loved by so many people, passed away peacefully surrounded by her family. As a sign of the respect I had for her writing talent I intend to open a new folder in which I will post the several stories she was working on. Anyone who wishes to take up her ideas is welcome to do so, just ackowledge
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse

_**Death's office**_

Harry James Potter entered a nicely furnished office and saw a young woman sitting behind the only desk in the large room. Stepping up to the desk he stood and looked down at the sitting woman watching as she read from a folder in front of her.

"Sit down Potter," she practically growled without even looking up.

Harry sat down and waited impatiently to find out where he was and how he came to be there, he fidgeted as she read, thinking he had far more important things to do. His friends were all in danger and they would need him. "Er excuse me miss?" he asked politely. "But where am I, how did I get here? How do I get back to my friends?"

The young woman looked up at him; her bright amber coloured eyes looked at him with a fierce glare to them. "Look Potter just sit and be quiet while I go over these files." She commanded

Several minutes later the woman looked up from her files and let out a loud sigh. "Right, Harry James Potter, perhaps you would like to enlighten me as to why you are here again, you do realise that you are not, and I repeat 'not' supposed to be here?"

Harry looked at her completely confused by what she said. "First, yes I am Harry James Potter, and no I have no idea why or how I got here or even where here is, I was hoping you could tell me."

"Oooohhhh… I just don't believe what that fool Peterson did, or more to the point what he did not do… So you have no recollection of any of your prior visits to this office, is that correct?" she asked him as she rubbed at her temples.

"If I have been here I don't remember it, it would actually be nice to know where here is… although I really should be out there helping my friends." Harry replied to her question.

"Mr Potter, for now you are going nowhere due to the simple fact that you are dead… which is something you should obviously be able to remember. You should also be able to remember each of your 'seven' previous visits to this office, why you do not I will have to investigate, though I have a suspicion that Peterson removed not only your memories from previous attempts at life but of your visits to his office as well. How such an incompetent angel got this position is beyond my understanding." She said as she turned a page in the file on the desk.

Reaching forward toward his head the woman suddenly morphed into the well known image of death and placed a bony finger on his forehead. After a quick jolt of pain Harry remembered all his other visits to deaths office, he also remembered his other attempts at life, how he had died in the forest, then gone though a load of rubbish with Dumbledore on the platform at Kings Cross station and then waking to find himself not returned to finish the battle against Voldemort as he had expected but here in deaths office.

"Dumbledore lied to me, why in heavens name did he lie to me?" he asked shocked by what his respected mentor did.

"Mr Potter you sound as if you are surprised that the evil old manipulator caused your death, Don't tell me that after all that old so and so has done you still look up to him? now why would that be? He has completely ruined your past six lives and each time destroyed any chance of you succeeding in continuing the Potter line along with your wife… er… some Granger girl. He has prevented you two changing the magical world into something worth saving. There is no doubt in my mind that the big boss will carry out his threat to rid that world of the gift of magic if there is no change in the near future." She said looking into his eyes as if reading his mind.

"Oh how I wish at times that we were allowed to swear… wait till I get my hands on that old goat… uuuuugh," she said rather loudly making Harry cringe. "Right Harry so that you know, you and the Granger girl belong together. You are what we term 'chosen', you were selected by the department of magic when making your vows to each other on the platform at Kings Cross station after your third year at that old fools school, which means you are a completely and fully compatible magically married couple, and dying wont change that.

What on earth was Peterson thinking allowing this to happen? You were both fighting against Dumbledore manipulations, him having obliviated you several times when you revealed your real relationship with Hermione. Each time you got together that old fool interfered thus preventing your marriage bond ever being completed, and Peterson sat here letting it happen, leaving you incapable of defeating The Dark lord and start the needed changes to save the magical world. It is essential you complete the bond with your wife and meld your Magical cores together to give you the power you will need to destroy Riddle and live, you must consummate your marriage." she said as she calmed down just a little.

"But Hermione is with Ron, they love each other, they have done for years." Harry declared not quite grasping what he had been told about Hermione. He admitted to himself that he had liked her as much more than a friend for quite some time but he had never liked her enough to ask her out. As those thoughts drifted through his mind he realised just how silly they were, if he liked her that much, which he did, then he should have asked her out at least once. He then remembered the mention of the obliviations and leaving them with the Weasley's. "Damn was everyone in the wizarding world against us?" he asked no one in particular while remembering all the stuff he had to put up with due to the papers and gossip mongers.

"This is worse than I thought," said the death angel looking angrily at the files. "That Dumbledore is down right evil. I think some rather extreme measures are called for here. And I thought when I took over from Peterson things were going to be quite easy, so I could get a small rest from rushing around the universe for the next two centuries or so. I was so obviously wrong." She muttered to herself only to be interrupted when a telephone appeared on the desk and started to ring. She picked up the phone and said "Hello, Pauline Fairbanks."

Harry could hear someone speaking faintly on the other end of the phone, "Hello Pauline, James Twoways here, head office have just been on; they have decided that Harry Potter simply can not be trusted to do things on his own, so you are to find a way to assist him. The boss is far from happy with Mr Potter and his reckless thoughtless and idle attitude. Get this sorted so we can get the time lines running and back on schedule no matter what it takes."

Pauline looked over at Harry in thought for several seconds making him fidget as he thought about what had been said about him. He admitted to him self that Mr Twoways was right, he had been everything he said. "First I should say it is not Potter's fault, it will all be explained in my report, I do however have an idea sir, I will need some help but I think it will work."

"Ok Pauline get on with it, do what ever it takes to get the human through this time period. Bye." the voice on the other end of the phone went silent and a few seconds later the phone vanished.

"Right Harry, I have an idea how we can get through this, we need some help." She said as she pressed a button on the desk.

A small echoing voice came from the desk "Yes Pauline?"

Pressing the button again Pauline spoke "Find out who Hermione Jane Granger's angel is and send them over to my office if you will sue. Thank you."

"Right Harry we just have to wait a short while until my colleague arrives. We can then make some decisions about what can be done about this utter mess."

Several minutes passed as they waited, Pauline read several passages from the files out loud and let Harry know how he had been manipulated his entire life, right up to spending months searching for Tom Riddles horcruxes, when all they needed was one of the darn things, a short Goblin ritual using his and Hermione's combined magical power, and Voldemort his horcruxes and marked followers would all be queuing up down below where they belonged.

A knock on the door let them know that the angel they were waiting for had arrived. Pauline called for her fellow angel to enter and watched as a young looking man strolled in as if he had not a care in the world to worry about. "Ah Pauline you sent for me?"

"Yes head office has been on and we have a serious problem to solve, but first let me introduce you to Harry James Potter… Harry I would like you to meet Mathew, he was originally assigned to the son as an assistant, he has since become a valued member of my department." Pauline said as she pointed Mathew to a chair.

"Right Mathew your charge Miss Hermione Jane Granger," Pauline started before she was interrupted.

"Harry Potter? What in heavens name is he doing here?" Mathew said as he suddenly looked rather angry. "He's supposed to be down there producing more Potters with my charge." The two angels of death then started to talk in a rapid language only used by angels.

Harry listened in to the conversation that was going on just a few feet in front of him, but he was unable to understand a single word of the language that was suddenly being used, after a long drawn out discussion the two angels turned and studied Harry as if he were some odd object for sale in a junk shop. He just made out the words as Mathew said quietly, "Well it's blatantly obvious he is totally and utterly useless alone, he's wasted far too much time with that useless Weasley boy, he will have to go."

Pauline nodded and agreed with her fellow angel before turning to Harry, "We have made a decision, you are going back again, but as you have made so many mistakes and can't really be trusted to do things without just barging into things like some demented brainless idiot, we are going to give you some help."

As she finished speaking Mathew closed his eyes and faded away right there in front of them, Harry was feeling worried whereas Pauline seemed quite happy about Mathew's vanishing act. Before Harry could gather his thoughts enough to make a comment Mathew faded back into view. "Timed that well, for some unknown reason she was full of loyalty potions and about to marry that Weasel fellow. These humans, I tell you, you take a simple five minute break and they can destroy the universe while you are gone." He muttered as Hermione appeared standing beside Harry.

Hermione looked around trying to work out what had happened, it took just one look at Harry for her to remember they were in love and she threw herself in to his arms and was kissing him for all she was worth before she realised they had an audience. After hearing some one behind her clear their throat she ended the kiss, looking a little sheepish she unwrapped herself from around Harry and looked at the two angels. "Er… where am I…?" she asked rather quietly.

"Ah yes, sorry about the heart attack Hermione, best way of getting those potions out of your system I could come up with on the spot like that… oh and welcome to heaven, or at least the way station known as the department of death, magical section." Mathew said sounding rather sheepish.

Harry looked at Mathew and from his actions wondered had he had live dealings with Hermione before, but then the thought that Mathew being her angel of death he would know her quite well, if only from afar and so would most likely be familiar with her temper, and Hermione having been the victim of potions was most definitely angry.

"Miss Granger, Hermione if you prefer. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Pauline Fairbanks and I am Harry's angel of death. We have called you here because we have a problem, it has been decided that due to yet another mistake made by Harry's previous angel he has to return to the land of the living… again," Pauline told Hermione everything she had told Harry and added the sorry stories of the times Harry had failed to carry out his destiny in other previous tries at life.

She explained that as she was Harry's magically chosen, and married to him in a small ceremony on the platform at Kings Cross station after their third year, they needed their magical cores combined to finish off Voldemort. To combine their magic they needed to consummate their marriage but due to the meddling of the Weasley's mother and the interference of Dumbledore the great obliviator they had never managed to progress that far.

After quite some time listening to Pauline Hermione turned to listen as Mathew said quietly, "So you two will be returning to a time in the past, where Hermione it is hoped that your knowledge of these events will help you in keeping Mr Potter from barging into things like some sort of demented idiot as he usually does, thus leading the two of you to fulfil your destinies. I do have a personal suggestion before you go back… you should be prepared to talk to your parents regarding your status as a married couple and you can be quite sure we will ensure that they will accept it without any problems. You will be unable to tell anyone about us or about this place, or of your past lives to explain anything, so don't even bother to try."

There was then a four way conversation about where they would be placed in the time stream and what their story would be, as a general consensus was reached along with Harry's promise to stop behaving like Ron when it came to using his brain and his education the two teens faded from view as they were returned to the land of the living with their memories intact.

_**Hogwarts School…**__**Contractual failure**_

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called loudly from beside the goblet of fire while turning to look at the Gryffindor table. Harry James Potter blinked and shook his head as if he had just woken up; slowly he crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back between the legs of the girl sitting behind him. Although Harry leaning between her legs the way he was stirred feelings the fifteen year old girl did not remember having before in the lower region of her abdomen, Hermione Jane Granger leaned over and whispered loudly in his ear, "Harry, you have to answer."

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called for the third time, while Harry simply sat where he was and looked around at all the faces that were looking at him. His arms folded just a little tighter and a scowl crossed his face, he had no intention of taking part in this stupid and dangerous game just to make the dumb prat's at the ministry or the stupid old headmaster happy, not again. This time he would live his life the way he and his wife wanted, and the old man could go take a jump.

Dumbledore looked directly at Harry for several seconds then spoke making quite sure he spoke clearly "Mr Potter you need to join the other champions now, let us not keep them waiting."

Harry looked at the old man with defiance written all over him. "I'm not stopping you joining the champions 'sir', no need to wait for me, I did not put my name in that stupid cup. My life is dangerous enough as it is and I have no intention of adding to that by taking part in this stupidity."

Dumbledore put on his friendly grandfather face "Harry my boy, I am afraid you have no choice you are now under a magical contract, breaking it can lead to tragic consequences."

"I'm sorry to disagree with you headmaster but I fail to see how I can possibly be part of a contract I did not and will not consent too, there is also the fact that that object being inanimate can not sign a contract, so like I said I am not interested in your stupid game." Harry replied still not bothering to move.

"Harry, breaking the contract would cause you to lose your magic at the very least, it might even result in your death," Dumbledore said in his overly friendly voice.

"So... It would seem that if, and I repeat the word 'IF', I did as you say and was to take part in this dumb idea, from what I read about it, it also might result in my death. Well if I'm going to die over something it sure as hell is not going to be something as stupid as this tournament, and I sure as hell am not going to be dying while being watched by everyone as I fail at something thought up by you and those dummies at the ministry. No headmaster you can shove your tri-wizard cup where the sun never shines.

That is unless you produce this magical contract that has to be signed in blood by both parties to make it binding. You can't can you? So I say this for the last time, I. Am. Not. Interested. I will take no part in this stupid game. If by some miracle I lose my magic well I'm sure that I can quite happily finish my education at a muggle school. So if you repeat your lie to me and tell me one more time that I have no choice and have to take part in the stupid thing then I shall consider my contract with this school as broken, and will require a full refund of my school fees along with a copy of my educational file to hand on to my next school," Harry said then he started to stand "Now if you don't mind I'll just go back up to my dorm. You coming Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head to clear it and looked around the great hall. For several seconds she stared at the goblet in front of them. Then she turned her full attention to Harry, listening to what he had to say. Harry ignoring Dumbledore stepped up to Hermione and without any warning he leaned forward and kissed her, it was a chaste kiss but it really surprised the fifteen year old girl that he had kissed her in front of so many people, as he was usually so shy about such things. "I asked if you were coming with me," he said quietly.

Dumbledore could not keep his anger from showing as he glared at Harry before almost shouting "Potter, you will do as you are told. You have no choice, you will take part in this tournament and I will hear not another word from you."

As soon as the headmaster finished speaking there was a bright white light that filled the great hall. Everyone was looking at Harry as a Gringotts money bag, which was obviously full, appeared in front of him. Along side the moneybag there was a large scroll of parchment. Harry took hold of the money bag placed it in a pocket and then he grabbed the parchment and unrolled it. Harry's mouth fell open and his eyes got wider as he read the parchment. He stood there stunned for a couple of minutes before looking over his shoulder, he called quietly for Hermione to come and read the scroll.

Hermione joined Harry and took the offered scroll; she could not quite believe her eyes as she stared at the words written in front of her and it took all she had not to blurt out what she was thinking about the headmaster.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_Monday 31__st__ October 1994._

_Standard automated Contractual failure form 1217/8_

_Lord Harry James and Lady Hermione Jane Potter._

_It is with regret that we the school governors admit to the failure of the Hogwarts staff in the following: Educational laws and bye laws 1879: of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry thus creating contractual failure/s as follows:_

_Contractual failure: to limit student requirements to age related topics and tests. E.g. requiring full wizard standards from a forth year student, contrary to section one, paragraph 4, subsection 21 of the educational code 1879. _

_Contractual failure of paragraph 32 c, subsection 3, Item number 7, which states that the school head shall be responsible for the safety of both staff and students during the school term. There will be a full refund of all school fees paid for the term/s in question plus the standard compensation for a broken/failed contract, educational code 1879. _

_Also added and taken into consideration are the following items of the Educational code 1879._

_Contractual failure of paragraph 246 subsection 11, which states 'All bonded students registered by the ministry as married will be notified of provisions made for their marital status within the school immediately upon the bond formation.' _

_Contractual failure of paragraph 246 subsection 14, which states 'All bonded couples will be provided with suitable married quarters.'_

_Contractual failure of paragraph 246 subsection 15, which states 'All bonded students will be provided with weekly lessons in the running of a Wizarding marital home._

_Both Lord and Lady Potter's contracts with the School of Hogwarts have been found to have been broken by the School faculty on several points. Refund of fees and a set amount of compensation accompany this declaration; no further claim/s will be accepted._

_Signed on behalf of the Governors: Pauline Fairbanks_

_Hogwarts board of Governors._

_Standard automated Contractual failure form 1217/8_

Along with the scroll was a letter that had been dated some months previous and addressed to them both from Gringotts bank of London, it had obviously not been delivered to them and as it appeared attached to a school document must have been intercepted by Dumbledore.

_Lord and Lady Potter, due to unforeseen circumstances and the change in your status it is imperative that you attend a meeting with the Potter vaults account keeper at your earliest opportunity. This letter will act as a portkey to transport you both to your account keeper, activation words 'Potter account 2' will activate the portkey within the letter. For the portkey to work you must be outside the main castle. We at Gringotts recommend use of the great lawn in front of the castle doors as an adequate departure point._

_Keeper of Accounts Bonecutter. _

_Estates office. _

_Gringotts London._

Harry thinking on his feet as was his usual way turned to the headmaster, "I need some time to think about what this says and what the breaking of this contract will mean to me. I need to take a walk. I will be out on the front lawn 'headmaster'." Turning to Hermione he gave her a gentle nudge before he spoke quietly to her "Will you accompany me please?"

As Harry and Hermione walked out of the great hall Hermione conjured a copy of the parchment from the school and passed it to professor McGonagall and then together the two teens turned toward the main door of the castle. Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts unsure of where the contract had come from muttered some praise for who ever the death eater that was taking his old friends place. A death eater that had obviously put Potters name in the goblet, and as it seemed to the old man, the death eater had everything covered including a magical contract, he was happy to let the boy take a walk. He would have cursed and not sighed in relief had he seen the parchment that McGonagall was reading.

Not knowing that Harry referred to the broken school contract, Dumbledore smiled to him self once again feeling superior to everyone else, his plot was working well. He felt sure that the rule abiding Miss Granger would quickly change the boys mind if he still questioned things. "Harry Potter will be in the tournament, Miss Granger will see to that, otherwise I will have wasted almost three years setting this up," Dumbledore said very quietly to himself as he reluctantly went to join the other champions and their head teachers. He would let Harry know what was expected later, when he came back to apologise for his bad behaviour. He looked forward to seeing the boy being submissive once again.

The two teens paused as they heard their best friend Ron Weasley speak, but he most definitely did not sound very happy. "That's right Potter you coward, first you find a way to put your name in the damn Goblet without telling me, your supposed best mate, and then you chicken out. Well we don't need someone like you in Gryffindor, there's no room for liars and cheats with a streak of cowardice down their back. Come on Hermione, you can walk up to the tower with me."

Neither of the young couple turned to look at Ronald Weasley as he ranted at them, they had heard his stupid angry tantrums before, his last tantrums being over not having enough food and not knowing how to destroy a locket. This time they came to a mutual agreement made with a simple look into each others eyes. Ronald Weasley had most definitely already ended their friendship permanently. Revenge for planning on feeding them love potions sometime in the near future was definitely on the cards as far as Harry was concerned.

Harry and Hermione slowly walked across the lawn and away from the main door of the castle, only stopping to talk when they were sure they were far enough away not to be overheard. "Er… Hermione just to be sure I'm going to ask you a question, if it sounds stupid or you don't understand it just shake your head. Er… Are you back too?"

Hermione's eyes lit up as she answered "Yes love. Though at first with that kiss I thought everything had been a dream."

"I'm not sure what's happening this time as this contract thing never happened before, we need to find out what's going on," Harry said looking into Hermione's eyes.

"I agree Harry, we can't talk about this here though, we know it's obviously not safe for you here with the headmaster trying to force you to take part in this stupid competition designed for 'of age' students, we both know what happened last time. Oh that's what the change is, you never refused to enter before did you." Hermione answered with tears of un-vented anger at how life treated her and her best friend beginning to fill her eyes.

"So shall we use the portkey, I'm certain it's from Gringotts?" Harry asked in a whisper.

Hermione gave a slight nod of her head and reached out to take hold of the note he was holding. "At least it's a way out of here we didn't have last time… first though you should call Dobby and ask him to help us. We will need our belongings out of the school." Within a few minutes Dobby and his life mate Winky had been summoned and had collected the Potter's property, then joined them out on the main lawn.

Hermione after taking hold of her trunk reached over and she said "Potter account 2," as she took hold with him. A mere second later they both felt the pull of the portkey and they vanished from Hogwarts grounds in a swirl of colours.

10


	2. Contractual failure Chapter 2

11

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse

_**The arrival of the parents**_

Harry and Hermione felt the pull and then the swirl of the portkey whisk them away, seconds later they arrived standing outside a branch of Gringotts they had never seen before. Seeing the huge building and the two Goblins that stood guard at the doors, they once again with a single look that they shared, made the decision that this was indeed a Gringotts branch and not some huge elaborate plot to capture them, and that they would go inside and try to find out what was happening.

Inside the bank and asking the first available teller if they could speak to someone in private regarding the Potter estate the young couple were asked to take a seat for a few minutes. Neither of them had had time to settle when a well dressed and comparatively tall Goblin presented himself to them.

"Lord and Lady Potter, welcome the Dublin branch, my name is Uther and I am the official keeper of the Potter accounts. I have been awaiting this meeting since your eleventh birthday, and more recently with your change in status. I find my self relieved that you have finally arrived to take possession of the Potter accounts and archives, if you would follow me I think we would find it far more comfortable conducting our business in my office."

Quietly Harry took Hermione's hand and together they followed the Goblin to his office. Both of the teenagers were eager to know what was going on and why the school governors and the Goblins were referring to them as Lord and Lady. It was to them quite obvious that something had changed because they knew nothing about any lordship before, and it had not been mentioned by either of their death angels, though neither of them would mind if they really were a lord and lady as it could only help them with what they had to do.

Though some one knowing they were married so soon after their return was a small surprise, they were not too bothered. In fact they knew they would both be really happy to be together it was after all what they wanted, why they had returned. But someone knowing this soon, it would definitely change their plans even more than they had expected.

Uther took a seat at the desk in his office and then after a brief pause while he waited for Harry and Hermione to take their seats he began to speak. "First let me again bid you welcome to Gringotts Dublin Branch, now before we get down to the real business, due to previous difficulties in contacting you I will need to carry out a security check, we can't have someone polyjuiced to look like you robbing you now can we. We will need to check your magical signature so if you will each place a drop of your blood at the top of this parchment and place the tip of your wand on it we can then begin the hand over of your inheritance."

Hermione took a questioning look at Harry waiting to see what he would do. Harry gave a shrug, "It can't do any harm can it, I mean it's just a drop of blood right?" He asked her before pricking his thumb with a small hat pin like object offered to him by Uther. Expecting to prove she was just Mrs. Potter, Hermione followed his lead and made a small puncture of her thumb and placed a drop of her blood next to Harry's.

The two teens sat and watched as the blood soaked in, moments later two names appeared next to each other. Lord Harry James Potter, Lady Hermione Jane Potter. While Harry stared at the two names with his mouth open, Hermione to keep their cover asked Uther how it was possible for her to be Lady Potter if they had never even had a date never mind a wedding.

"Well Lady Potter in the magical world the bride must have reached her twelfth birthday and the groom must be either fourteen years old or be the head of the family. For you two to be married at least one of you must have made a magically accepted vow, and had the other one of you acknowledge and accept it. That's the only way you could have been magically married. There is of course a copy of the marriage license to be found in the Hogwarts files as well as the British ministry registrar's office; it will contain a copy of your vows." Uther told them as he opened the large folder in front of him, the top page being a marriage certificate showing they were married on platform 9 ¾ .

"Oh!" Hermione said as she placed a hand over her mouth as she remembered the hug they shared as they parted for the summer holidays after their third year and the vow she had made to always be with Harry to the very end. Harry had hugged her back and then said "Yes, you and me together to the end, they had then gone to kiss each other on the cheek at the same time causing their lips to accidentally meet in a short yet very pleasant kiss." It was something they were not told in deaths office.

On the surface at the time they made the vow, they had of course been talking about how trouble seemed to plague his time at Hogwarts and the help she always gave him and how she would continue to do so. It was now quite obvious to her that Harry must have shared her hidden feelings and wanted them to be together for their entire lives. It was obvious that Harry being the last of the Potters was also head of his house; their death angels must have accepted their words at that time and used them to create their binding marriage vows.

She remembered then exactly what they had said as they parted company on the platform that day,

"_I wonder what next year will bring eh? Maybe a hoard of screaming banshee's, or maybe Pettigrew will come back so we can catch him?" Harry had said as they shared their goodbye hug a little longer than normal._

"_Well what ever it is Harry, I swear I'll be with you to the very end," she had replied turning to kiss his cheek._

"_Yes I swear it too, you and me together to the very end," he replied as he also turned to give her a quick kiss on her cheek in return. They had both parted slightly glassy eyed due to the kiss they shared._

_They had parted after that, Hermione kissed him once again this time again on his cheek and Harry left to join his hate filled Aunt and Uncle, and Hermione to join her loving parents. Neither realising what they had just done or how their words would be used by the powers that control life and death._

After finally accepting that they were truly a lord and lady Harry and Hermione settled down to do something else they had not done before in any of their previous lives, hear about the Potter inheritance. It took almost four hours for Uther to give them an overall view of their wealth due to Harry's inheritance. Hermione thought they might well be two of the wealthiest teens in the world. Hermione made copious notes, and asked for some points to be repeated. Despite what they had been told Harry was worrying about what Hermione's mother and father might have to say about them exchanging vows on a railway station and ending up being magically married at such a young age, but it was too late to change things now.

Once magically married it was a marriage for life, there was no way to reverse the magic. There would be no annulment or divorce, no matter what the parents wanted. Harry found himself feeling really pleased about remembering that from his history books. Despite what the documents and Goblins had said he was finding the idea of being married to Hermione was truly an extremely brilliant idea. He was brought out of his daydreams about a life with his best friend when Hermione nudged him as she asked Uther about the supposed magical contract with the Tri-Wizard cup, they were still a little worried that Dumbledore had somehow acted as Harry's guardian and signed a contract with the ministry to enter him.

Uther gave a strange gurgling sound which the two teens soon discovered was the Goblin version of a chuckle. "Lady Potter, no matter the amount of power in the goblet of fire, it is an inanimate object, it is in no way sentient and therefore incapable of entering into a contract that requires the willing participation of those entering the contract. Your ex-headmaster really is unbelievable, he is not, nor has he ever been your husband's magical guardian. Up to the time of your marriage that position was occupied by a Madam Amelia Bones who was appointed by the will of your parents. To think he expected you to believe such stupidity. It really is most amusing."

Uther's assurances left both of the teens feeling relieved and oddly far surer about their decision to leave Hogwarts earlier. They took a copy of their account ledger and his parents wills from the genial Goblin and decided it was time to leave the bank and go to their new home. Uther gave them one more surprise before they left, when he mentioned that their marriage should be consummated as soon as possible to ensure that the bond was completed and unbreakable.

The two teens left the bank with their money bags full with both galleons and Muggle currency; they also had a portkey to take them to Potter Retreat, a small mansion just a few miles to the west of Dublin. Outside the bank Hermione once again activated the portkey and in a swirl of colour seconds later they found themselves in a rather splendid looking foyer. Just moments after they had arrived they were greeted by two house elves who welcomed them to Potter retreat.

Seeing the elves reminded Harry of his little friend Dobby and he planned to ask the elf to take care of the Grangers sometime in the near future. It took just two minutes for the hyper active little elf to arrive after being called and then leave to collect Harry and Hermione's belongings and ask his friend Winky to be with the Grangers as their elves. Harry and Hermione were both extremely tired after their exceedingly long day and Hermione asked the eldest looking elf if there were any bedrooms that were ready to use. She was told in no uncertain terms by a slightly insulted elf, that the master bed chamber was always ready for a visit from the master or mistress.

They were lead up two flights of stairs and into a large well decorated bedroom. Both of them their day having been so long were too tired to be bothered by the fact that there was only one bed. Fully clothed they both simply lay down next to each other and within seconds they were both asleep. The elf dimmed the lights and glanced at the clock, it was just a few minutes after one in the morning and she decided to wake the master and mistress at ten. With a wave of her hand the two sleeping teens were changed into cotton pyjamas and covered in a thick down duvet. Closing the door quietly she then popped away and went back to her own bed.

Hermione awoke around five in the morning and after waking Harry and reminding him that she was now nineteen not fifteen, and he was eighteen and not fourteen, she convinced him that they should consummate their marriage. She wanted there to be no chance of anyone being able to separate them with some stupid out dated law, or any other law. Having carried out the consummation twice they fell back asleep while wrapped around each other.

The two newly weds were rather rudely re-awakened at nine that morning. Harry woke with his morning problem pressed tight against Hermione's bum and his left hand clutching something that was warm round and soft, apart from a small area in the middle of his palm which was decidedly harder than the rest.

Hermione woke to feel something inside her top holding onto her right breast rather comfortably, she then noticed that there was something hard pressing in between her buttocks and up to her lower back. It did not take many seconds for someone with her tremendous brain power to work it all out. Harry had his hand inside her top holding her breast. Both teens were enjoying the sensations for several seconds before they registered the voice that had woken them and it did not sound at all happy with them.

"Hermione Jane Granger! What is the meaning of this? Why are you in bed with a boy?" Helen, Hermione's mum asked loudly.

Despite the shock of her mother being in the room, and before Harry could move his hand from her breast and reveal where he was holding her, Hermione rolled back tightly against him preventing him from moving away from her while turning her head to look over her shoulder at her mother who stood behind Harry with a truly angry look on her face. "Morning mum, can you give me and my husband a few minutes to wash up, we'll join you for breakfast soon."

The rather speechless Helen Granger stared wide eyed at her daughter as she tried to decipher the words that had sounded as if her only child had said she was married. She was still standing open mouthed when Hermione chuckled quietly "Mum Harry and I will be down for breakfast shortly, and as you can see we are both still fully clothed," she added with a whisper "again." She had no intention of letting her mother know what had happened very early that morning.

Helen Granger slowly turned and left the room, her mind having missed the word 'again' added to the end of her daughters' sentence. She soon found her self in the kitchen looking at the strange little elves that had brought both her and her husband Richard to this rather large mansion.

Richard Granger was sitting at the table listening as Dobby tried once more to explain why they had been whisked to this strange house. Dobby who's English was not exactly perfect was pulling at his ears as he tried to find the words that a Muggle would understand, but he was feeling like he was talking to an idiot.

Up in the master bedroom Harry had made a move to get up but was stopped by Hermione grabbing his hand and preventing him from pulling it away from her breast. At the same time she was moving her self so that she could feel him pressed tight against her back again. "Harry James Potter, we have what we came back for, we are no longer under the influence of those ruddy Weasleys, and you are already my husband and that body you walk around in is now mine. I am telling you now, we are both past our eighteenth birthday, married, and what we do to each other is no one's business but ours. If you want to play with my breast then it is up to me to stop you if I don't feel in the mood, right now I feel like it okay. And if I want you then it is up to you to say no if you are too tired or something. And don't forget that both our angels and Uther said we need to consummate our marriage for it to become complete and to give us the extra power we will need to rid us of Riddle."

Harry his mind not completely on her words showed his agreement by massaging the breast he was still holding. After enjoying their little time of playfulness for a couple of minutes, Hermione very reluctantly decided they should get up before they reached a point where it would be hard to stop, and go see how and why her parents were at the mansion and not at home.

"Harry love, if the death angels have us married by that exchange of vows on the platform that means the old bastard's plots were even more serious than we knew about. Plus we married in the Muggle world as well during the hunt. We could have been arrested for bigamy if we had married the Weasleys," Hermione said angrily, "This time we won't wait for Snape to do it, we'll kill the old prat off our selves. I wonder how the hell they kept this from us in our previous time, because it seems quite obvious that the vows would have worked with or without intervention."

"It was easy for the Weasleys before, I was far to naïve, I allowed Dumbledore to rule my life, while also allowing the old fart to give Molly my vault key so there was no call for me to visit the bank. Well we are no longer the naïve muggle raised we were then. This time we drag them down before they get to us."

Hermione, followed by a still tired and rather angry Harry, whose mind was still on the evils committed by their old headmaster, entered the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She thanked the elves as a very welcome cup of tea appeared in front of her and took a sip before she spoke. "Good morning Mum, Dad, now before you start to yell at us we need to find out why you are here, so please just be patient a little while and then we can get everything sorted out."

Helen and Richard Granger glanced at each other and both gave a small nod. They both knew just how stubborn their daughter was and knew that there was no use in asking her anything until she was ready to answer their questions, so they sat back and waited. Richard himself was quite willing to let Hermione talk about what was going on and discover why he and his family were in a strange rather large country house somewhere out in the countryside.

"Dobby, why are my mum and dad here?" Hermione asked the little fellow as he stood looking up at her with adoring eyes.

Dobby stood to his full height and with a proud look on his face he began to explain, "Mistress did tell Dobby and Winky to look after mum and dad Grangey, so when bad white whisker arrive in street with greasy hook nose, Dobby not trusting they beings there for good reason. Dobby tells Winky that the firebird betrayer be coming and we is deciding to takes mum and dad Grangey to safer place, it be safe where Master and Mistress is."

Harry and Hermione thought through Dobby's strange tale and it all made sense to them. Dumbledore and Snape had arrived outside the Granger house, probably looking angry and were probably looking for Harry. He would have no doubt used the two parents to get to Harry in some way. So the elves had made a decision to keep the Grangers safe from them.

"Dobby, you are talking about Dumbledore and Snape, yeah? Why did you call Dumbledore the firebird betrayer? Oh and thanks to you and Winky for being wise and bringing Hermione's mum and dad here." Harry said quietly while Hermione interpreted to her parents what the elf had said.

"Bumbling whisker faces do be keeping the Potter firebird prisoner with bad magic, Potter firebird do be telling Dobby how sad he is being that Harry Potter is not knowing and not calling him and breaking bad magic." Dobby explained.

"Fawkes?" Harry asked.

Dobby nodded his head rather vigorously while looking rather angry with what was happening to the magnificent bird.

Harry was furious when he thought about what Dumbledore must have done to enslave a phoenix, especially if the phoenix was a Potter. He also finally understood why Fawkes had always seemed to be so friendly toward him and why he had saved him in the chamber of secrets; it had nothing to do with Harry's loyalty to the head master and more to do with the loyalty of the phoenix to the Potter family.

Hermione was even more angry than Harry but she forced her self to cool down and to remember her past. She had to explain to her parents why they were both in a bed together and that she was now married to Harry. She knew from her death angel it was not going to be difficult, but expected both her parents to begin yelling and making threats that they could not carry out if just for the fact it would be expected from good parents.

"Mum dad, can you remember at the start of summer when you picked me up from Kings Cross? Well you will remember when I had introduced you to Harry and I told you what had happened that year, and then I swore to stand with Harry to the end no matter what. Then I went to kiss him on the cheek to say good bye and he moved… well it seems that when we shared that accidental kiss our magic took and accepted what we said and did as a marriage vow. From what we learned last night, the fact that both you and mum were there at the time we said that vow to each other and you made no protest it made the marriage legal, and apparently what we said is a major part of a Wizarding wedding ceremony, it was through our magic we ended up married.

Dad you were there and you know we were not actually thinking beyond what ever monster came along this year, we did not plan nor expect to be married so young. As there is no way out of a magical marriage, and we now need to be together to keep our magic stable we will live as a married couple from now on." Hoping to have told them what they needed to know and yet confused them enough for them to be happy for her, Hermione lifted her tea and waited for the proverbial to hit the fan. She also wondered if they would believe the part about needing to keep their magic stable, a rather good idea to add that, she thought.

To both Hermione and Harry's surprise Richard turned to Helen and said "See I was right, I knew it. I told you at the time that what they said seemed like a bloody wedding vow."

"Yes and I agreed with you, and if you remember we both thought it rather cute that two teens, thirteen and fourteen year olds were so close that they would make such a promise to each other." Helen replied.

Hermione took in a deep breath, knowing she could not hide her added maturity from her parents but not allowed to tell them about dying and what they had seen and been told about their previous lives it was time to use their cover story and hope it was accepted. "Er… mum dad there is more, and even in the world of magic it might seem… er… impossible. You see Harry and I… well we er… we came back from the future, well not our bodies of course, our memories and power came back infusing us with that power and the memories, it's why we need to keep our magic stable for a while, till it settles you know. Anyway, we won the war, Harry killed Voldemort, and then through the illegal use of potions fed to us by Ron and Molly Weasley we would have ended up married to two of the damn Weasleys instead of each other. I won't go into the details of that awful experience suffice to say when we discovered there was a way to return to the past so we could be together we both jumped at it. The biggest bonus to all this is I… we have you back in our lives, which is something that Dumbledore did his best to prevent in that other life.

He gave me a spell to use on you and convinced me that it would keep you safe from harm by the death eaters, it did keep you safe from them but what he did not tell me was that the spell would permanently erase me from your memories. We also now know from what we were told last night, that those marriages to Ron and Ginny would be completely illegal. According to the law Dumbledore claiming to be my magical guardian at the time we said the vows should have informed us about our being married at his first opportunity. After we said that vow to each other the marriage was magically registered at the ministry and in the school rolls. He had to know but didn't inform us, and we now know why… the old fool seems to think he is a god and can do what ever he wants to have control over every facet of Harry's life so he could turn Harry into his own private weapon. He did not want Harry married to a muggleborn who would give him a reason to live, so through love potions made by Snape, and fed to us through the Weasleys he would have had us married off to the Weasleys then through them he could get Harry killed off and get his grubby hands on the Potter fortune, the whiskered old fraud is a cruel con artist, a thief, a simple everyday lying manipulating thief."

Richard and Helen Granger stared at their daughter with their mouths open, and Hermione was getting a little worried at their response as was Harry. They had both known before they returned it would be difficult to hide the changes in Hermione from her parents, and between them they had discussed what the reactions would be. What they had expected was either anger or happiness or some surprise and disbelief. So far they had not received any of those reactions. The Grangers just sat there looking at them.

As they waited on the Grangers Harry lifted his hand to rub his scar as was his habit. It was with complete surprise that he could not feel the disfigured flesh as he had done before. A quick check of his connection to Voldemort told Harry all he needed to know. "Hermione sweetheart it's gone, he's not there any more."

Hermione turned to look at him wondering what he was talking about to see him holding his fringe out of the way displaying a very faint scar instead of the usual highly visible and often inflamed scar. "Oh Harry love this is fantastic… give me a little time to think this over. Knowing that damn prophecy is false, maybe we can find a way we can use this to our advantage."

Richard thinking over what he had been told and not letting talk about Harry's scar distract him cleared his throat and then he spoke, "So my little petal, it sounds like that old man has done things that ruined many lives. I don't blame future you one bit for taking the chance to put things right. So how can mum and I help you two? You are still our daughter even with your new memories; after all is said and done you are the same girl we have always known… Right?"

Hermione was too surprised at her fathers reaction to speak so Harry was the one who answered his father in law, "Well sir, yes you are right, as for helping, well it all depends how much the two of you enjoy working as dentists in where ever it is you live, and if you would be wiling to relocate. And now we have this place… er if you would like to live here with us? We could really use some help with sorting our finances, and various business interests."

Helen smiled at Harry "Let me see, we can continue living at our home, and working at our practice, knowing that evil old git knows where we are, risking him wiping our memories again, or using us to get to you through Hermione. Or we can do the sensible thing like sell the house and practice and live here in what is almost a palace. And because we missed so much of her life in the past three years or so since you started Hogwarts we could get to know our daughter again… along with her husband as well. All of us will know the old fool won't be able to find us, which will make life easier. Such a hard decision don't you think Richard love?"

"I agree with my dear wife. We will get onto our solicitor and make arrangements to sell everything. The only thing we need to think of is getting our personal and sentimental stuff from our house to here." Richard said smiling.

Hermione could not hold back as she rushed around the table and hugged her parents. It was a chance for her, in a way to make up for the damage she had done to their relationship in their other life, when she had spent so much time at the Burrow and Grimmauld place and away from her two staunchest supporters. She could now have a proper life with her mum and dad in it. Silently she said thanks to Mathew her death angel for giving her this extra chance with her mum and dad.

As Hermione took her seat next to Harry again, Richard asked, "So what happened to make you take the drastic step of sending your memories back in time if you were under the influence of potions?"

Hermione gave them all a small grin to cover her self as she quickly thought about an addition to their cover story. She hated the idea of lying to her mum and dad, but they had to obey the rules they had been given. Most of their story was the truth with only their method of return being changed. "Well, Harry, Ron, and I were on a hunt trying to find things that needed to be destroyed in order to kill Voldemort. After a few weeks Ron ran out on us and was gone for almost four months before he returned. Anyway after he had been gone for a month we began to feel different, talking together one day we recognised that what we felt for the Weasleys was wrong in some way, so we went to a healer and got ourselves tested, it was established that we had been on love potions for quite some time.

The healer gave us a potion that cleared all the poison out of our systems. It was obvious to us that Ron had been feeding us the potion, which he obviously could not do when he deserted us so we were almost clear of it when we went to the healer. Once we were completely clear of the potion we realised that we were in love, as we did not know of our first legal marriage, we quickly made the decision and got married in the Muggle world in the hope it would keep the Weasleys away from us in future.

We then started researching ways we could be safe together as a couple. Harry thought of going back in time after remembering my using the time turner in third year, so we turned our research in that direction. I found the ritual that we hoped would work, it was meant to send our memories and magic back in time, anyway we tried it and… well here we are. We are still the original Harry and Hermione, but with the memories and power of our old… er other future selves."

Hermione finished her cover story. It was made up of several facts as well as just a few little embellishments to make it more believable.

"Strange how things have happened, yesterday I was taking part in a ceremony and then I suddenly found myself sitting in the great hall at Hogwarts, watching as the Goblet of Fire spat out the names of the contestants for a stupid and dangerous tournament. Last time Harry was forced to take part, believing the lies they told him, he was a naïve fourteen year old boy that time so believed what they told him, we both believed them." It felt wrong of her not to tell her parents it had been at her wedding ceremony to Ron that she was sent back, but due to the severe restrictions they were under she had to accept things she would not normally have done.

"This time I simply refused to take part in the tournament and threatened to leave the school due to a contractual failure, anyway the old fool just kept pushing and then surprisingly an official scroll appeared citing several contractual failures by the faculty and a money bag that returned both our school fees. The scroll was the first real physical indication we got that we were magically married, anyway there was a portkey attached to it and we used that. Long and short of it is we discovered things we never knew about in the other time. Like just how rich we are, this house, the fact we are married, and the fact that dumb prat Dumbledore has the Potter Phoenix held under some charm or something." Harry said as they sipped at their tea.

"So Harry son, it would seem we have quite a lot of things to get some payback for," Richard said as he began to see the depth of the old headmaster's manipulations.

"Dad, don't forget me... us. We lived years spending hardly any time together; we were almost strangers after all the school holidays when Dumbledore kept convincing you each year that I had to be sent to a safe house for the summer, where I spent longer and longer periods of time with the Weasleys. We hardly knew each other by the time I was eighteen, and then you were taken from me for what would have been forever." Hermione said her anger showing through.

"So what do we do first?" Helen asked quietly.

"I think we should take a few weeks just getting to know each other, enjoy life a little." Harry said calmly. "After we see what we can do about Fawkes."


	3. Contractual Failure Chapter 3

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/Note, This is the last chapter that Broomstick finished in this story, she did however comment that she was going to add the life of the couple during their stay in the normal world before having them having a further adventure un the world of magic. Merlin

_**Welcome home Fawkes**_.

Albus Dumbledore was furious on the morning after the choosing of the tournament champions. Harry and Hermione Potter were no longer on the school rolls. The Potters had been refunded their school fees and left the castle, which was bound to cause the board to investigate what had happened. If it got out that he had tried to force the boy who lived to take part in the tri-wizard tournament his reputation would be bound to take a severe down turn. If they visited Gringotts and news that he had kept their marriage a secret got out he could say goodbye to his job.

Still he could always blame most of it on Barty Crouch for not disqualifying an under age student. That was not the worst of his worries though, he had been rather extravagant with his monetary gifts from a certain Gringotts vault and if the Potter boy was to go to the bank and check up on his vaults well then the brown stuff could really hit the fan.

Minerva McGonagall was making a fuss, wanting to know where her two favourite ex students had disappeared to, and other members of the staff were beginning to question just what the headmaster was up to when he had tried to force the Potter boy in to his stupid game. Students like Susan Bones, niece of the ministries head of law enforcement had sent letters home telling all about the fiasco at the choosing of the champions. Dumbledore knew he was heading for some very awkward times in the near future. He cussed at Potter and wondered why the boy had to choose that night to become rebellious.

It was early the following morning when Minerva McGonagall left her rooms to check the school rolls to obtain a copy of Miss Grangers address. It seemed to her to be the most obvious place the two teens would go for help.

Just fifteen minutes after leaving her quarters McGonagall was in a fury and out for blood, had she not met her friend Pomona Sprout in the corridor leading to the head masters office she may have made a mistake by facing Dumbledore alone.

As it was they began talking and McGonagall revealed she had just discovered that the two teens were no longer students, and that previous to leaving they had actually been married, their vows said whilst on platform 9 ¾ in front of family witnesses. "It is quite obvious from their behaviour that Harry and Hermione were not informed that they had been bonded. They handed me a form last evening that was addressed to lord and Lady Potter and I mistakenly thought it was another prank of those Weasley boys." Minerva almost shouted as Pomona led her away from the head masters office corridor.

Once they had settled down to talk in Pomona's quarters Pomona suggested that they inform Amelia Bones of what had happened, just in case the Potters do not understand their situation. With a decision made the two professors floo called the head of the magical law enforcement and asked her to visit as they had something rather important to talk to her about.

Amelia Bones had just appeared at Hogwarts gates when she was joined by seven Goblins, six guards and a Goblin lawyer. As the group walked up to the school Amelia was informed by the Goblin lawyer that they were visiting to serve a writ on Dumbledore for the return of five million galleons, plus a quantity of precious antiques and jewels, all illegally removed by Dumbledore from the Potter vaults using forged documents making a false claim of guardianship, which had actually, due to the newly opened Potter will, revealed it had been her magical position for the past thirteen years. She was also informed that copies of all the forgeries and all charges plus notification that they were charging the old man under Goblin law to ensure he could not talk or buy his way out of the charges, were on their way to her office even as they spoke. As was the notification of her legal guardianship of Harry James Potter being terminated due to his emancipation caused by the marriage to Hermione Granger.

Albus Dumbledore was just getting comfortable at the head table when Amelia Bones entered the great hall accompanied by Minerva McGonagall and several professors along with seven Goblins. He knew by the looks of anger on all their faces that the proverbial had hit the fan and was about to descend on him. He cussed Harry Potter for visiting Gringotts and claiming his inheritance, which was something he had tried hard to prevent. Certain that Madam Bones was at the school to arrest him Dumbledore stood up and called for Fawkes.

Every eye was on the headmaster as he stood at the head table with his arm held up and calling repeatedly for his Phoenix. He was still calling out the name 'Fawkes' as the Goblins disarmed him. He was so confused by the birds none appearance he had failed to act quick enough to escape under his own power. It slowly dawned on him that trying to escape even before he was told exactly why the visitors were in the school proved him to be guilty of some crime, whether that was why they were there or not. That it was possible they were there regarding the tournament entered his mind too late.

As it was, the staff and students of Hogwarts, plus the students from the other two schools who were there for the tournament, heard every word as the charges were read out quite loudly by the tallest Goblin. Dumbledore's worry about his reputation taking a small down turn was slightly optimistic, as booing and jeering from the pupils and threats from the faculty were coming thick and fast as the Goblin read out the charges. Showing the old man that by the end of the day his reputation would be completely ruined.

As the lawyer finished reading the last charge and was about to roll up the parchment Amelia spoke quietly in his ear, "Master Goblin, I would like for you to add yet another charge to the list. As you said earlier if this criminal were allowed to face these charges in the Wizengamot I am afraid he would be able to find some devious way to get out of trouble. Although having been notified, Dumbledore, while illegally acting as Mr Potters magical guardian, as required by both Goblin and Wizarding inheritance laws, did fail to inform myself as Harry Potter's true magical guardian and Lord Harry James Potter himself of his legal bonding to one Hermione Jane Granger, now titled as Lady Hermione Jane Potter."

Complete silence fell on the great hall as the last charge that Madam Bones had just told the Goblin about, was read out. Whispers about Potter being married rapidly spread through the students. Out of the silence two words were heard, coming out of the mouth of Ron Weasley. "Oh shit."

A little earlier that day…

Fawkes watched as the evil old wizard that had him bound by a magic that could only be broken by the head of the Potter family claiming him, left his office for breakfast just as he did every morning, and just as he closed the door Fawkes did as he always did and told himself that today was the day that Harry Potter would come and claim him.

If he had been able Fawkes would have done a jig that morning. Seven minutes after the whiskered old fool had left the office a slight popping sound announced the arrival of an elf. The elf that arrived was Dobby and with him he had Harry. Dobby quickly got instructions from Fawkes on how to release him and relayed them to Harry and just moments after claiming Fawkes as a member of the Potter family all three of them left the office in a flash of red and gold fire. The two visitors had been in the office for just one minute twenty seconds.

The pictures of former heads normally would have sent an alert through the wards to Dumbledore that someone had entered his office within seconds of the intruder entering, but this morning they had delayed for some seconds as they all wondered what Potter, the boy who had done so much for the school, was doing. They were not long in finding out that he was there to release the phoenix from a captivity bond. No words were spoken by any of the portraits as they all made the same decision, for doing that to a phoenix Dumbledore would never know from them someone had entered the office.

Down in the great hall the charges were read out and Dumbledore knowing that he had somehow lost his bond with the phoenix sighed deeply and offered his second wand to Madam Bones feeling quite positive that he would be back at the castle for breakfast the following morning. It might take him the entire day but he was certain he could call in enough favours to get the charges dropped by the Wizengamot. He was quite shocked when after handing over his wand Amelia stepped to one side and the six Goblin guards quickly grabbed him and placed magic suppressing handcuffs on him and informed him he would face a Goblin trial.

As soon as the Goblins and Madam Bones had left with the head master Ronald Weasley ran from the great hall, he needed to warn his mother that Potter had been to see the Goblins. As he penned the note Ron hoped his mother could come up with a very good reason for taking money from Harry's vault.

Ron's message however would arrive far too late, because at the same time as the Goblins had entered Hogwarts, another group of Goblins entered the Burrow. They found Molly Weasley in her kitchen brewing a batch of Amortentia; on the kitchen table were several vials with names written on them. Harry Potter was written on six blue vials, and Hermione Granger was on the remaining vials which were all a sickly pink colour. Arthur Weasley would arrive home that evening to find there was no dinner ready for him, and the house was completely empty.

Arthur Weasley worried about his missing wife made a call to the ministry law department; his face was white as a sheet when the call ended. His wife Molly had been arrested by the Goblins for theft from the Potter vaults and on being arrested she was discovered brewing illegal love potions which were intended for use against Harry and Hermione who were now married. Sitting at his kitchen table he wondered how he was going to explain things to his children, especially Ron and Ginny who were both friends of the young Potters.

As he was about to stand and begin floo calling his children for a family meeting his thoughts were diverted by the arrival of an owl. Taking the letter from the owl he opened the envelope and read what his youngest two had to say. It took him only seconds to discover that the letter was a warning from Ron to warn Molly about Dumbledore having been discovered and she should make up some reason for taking money from Harry's vault, and Ginny's warning informing her not to make the love potion this year and leave it until next year. There was no doubt at all that his two youngest were in on all his wife had been doing.

At the following meeting he called with his older sons they all voted to forward the letter from Ron to Madam Bones at the ministry. They were all convinced it would be the only way to save some face for the Weasley family. It was with a heavy heart that as head of the family and working for the magical law department Arthur had to agree with his five sons and he sent the letter to Madam Bones at the law department.

At the Potter retreat the Potters and Grangers were discussing what they were going to do about the crazy murderer that kept coming back. It did not take them long after discussing the horcrux's that Voldemort had made to make him self immortal, to come up with a plan to get one of the vile creations to the Goblins for them to dispose of. Thanks both to Harry and Hermione there was very quickly a letter on its way to Sirius Black to enlist his help. They would put their plan into operation after they had spent some time together as a family.

It was Richard's idea that everyone agreed on. They would take a touring holiday of the continent and stay well away from all things magical for a while. Helen and Hermione were quick to agree, and while Harry had never had a holiday and had no idea what to expect he quickly agreed with the rest of the family. The thought that he now had a real family suddenly brought a tear to his eyes and he had to explain to Hermione how he was feeling and why.

Hermione had known that his family life was not a good one, but as Harry explained his life at the Dursleys to her, she became furious, though Harry could not work out who she was angrier with, Dumbledore or the Dursleys. In the end she threatened to teach them all a severe lesson about how to treat people, even those you don't like. Harry chuckled and asked if she were not being slightly hypocritical. Beating people to a pulp to teach them not to hit people might well not work. Hermione huffed "Shush you, you know I would never resort to violence, they just need pointing in the correct direction is all, and what better way than knocking their teeth out… mind you, it did not work so well on Malfoy."

As evening drew in Harry sent Dobby to find his godfather Sirius and to bring him to the retreat. It took the little elf less than an hour to return with a rather scruffy looking Sirius who was in dire need of a bath and some clothes that did not stink like a wet dog. Harry and Hermione brought Sirius up to date on what was happening, telling him the same story they told to Helen and Richard.

Two hours later Sirius went to take a bath while the other four remained in the living room discussing their plans for the near future. When Sirius returned to join the family it was to find Helen waiting with a pair of scissors and a lethal looking cut throat razor. He knew just from the look in her eye what she intended to do; he also knew he would have no choice in the matter. Sirius Black was going to have a hair cut and shave off his beard and moustache.

Monday morning they left the retreat and headed for the airport. Harry and Sirius both in possession of passports supplied by the Goblins. While at Gringotts Sirius arranged for Black house at Grimmauld place to be shut down, the order of the phoenix removed and Mundungus Fletcher to be checked for stolen items. Harry informed them of the horcrux in the Lestrange vault and the other horcruxes that Tom Riddle had made. The Goblins were making preparations to perform a ritual to destroy the evil items after the Potters and Grangers returned from their holiday even as Harry and Sirius left the bank. Their tour's first destination was Athens, Harry had always wanted to see the ancient city and was truly excited to be going on his first ever holiday. From there they were going to tour Europe before crossing the Atlantic to view America and Canada.

For the next six weeks Harry James Potter had the time of his life, his first holiday was fantastic. What made it so good was the fact that he found real mother and father figures in his in-laws. The four of them very quickly bonded and became a real family. Hermione could not have been any happier; her parents had accepted what they were told and were happy to accept Harry into the family. Her husband quickly became the son her parents had never had and he revelled in it.

On the Saturday of their sixth week away the Potters received a letter from Uther informing them that the ritual to destroy Voldemort would be completed on the last full moon of the month. That they had managed to collect three of the horcrux and the ritual to destroy Voldemort and were happy knowing that it worked perfectly and was ready. Voldemort would after few minutes be as mortal as any other man. The last paragraph was written asking them if they would attend the trial of Dumbledore in case they were required by the Goblin counsel to give evidence. Sunday evening they arrived back at Potter retreat refreshed and ready to face the magical world once again, ready to begin what they had been sent back in time for. That night when they went to bed something happened as the two Potter's made love, their entire room was filled with their magic as it fully combined as if it was just one magical core. Although at the time they did not notice anything, their minds being on other things. They both felt a large increase in their magical power when they woke the next morning, and they then understood what their death angel had meant about them having enough power to send all Voldemort's minions with him to hell.

After a holiday and a weekend 'resting' and getting over their jet lag Harry and Hermione left for Diagon alley and Gringotts bank. On arrival at the bank they were asked a few questions by one of the Goblin prosecutors before they were led into the counsel chamber and took their seats in the witness area. They were both ready and eager to see the old man being served the justice he had so often refused the muggleborns at Hogwarts.

As the chamber filled Hermione pointed out to Harry just how many reporters were amongst the human audience. They also noticed that there were several very angry looking people who had been hurt by the old manipulator over his long life. It seemed that the court room was filled with people who had been hurt or manipulated in some way by the old man.

As Dumbledore was led into the room and placed in a chair that magically suppressed his magic Fawkes appeared in a flash of flame and settled on Hermione's lap, after over thirty years as a slave he was going to watch the evil one receive justice at last. Harry was watching Dumbledore and could not decide whether the old man was glaring at him, Hermione, or Fawkes. He chuckled a little as he thought, '_he should have taken some lessons from Snape_'.

Dumbledore never stood a chance of getting away with his crimes; there was so much evidence against him. Harry had not been the only one that had had money and possessions stolen by the old man. The look of utter shock and horror on Albus Dumbledore's face as he was sentenced to twenty five years hard labour in the Goblin mines of Patagonia was met with the quiet cheering of several people who had suffered the loss of loved ones because of the old mans forgiveness policy that had seen so many death eaters go free, some after being caught red handed more than once.

Leaving the court room Harry and Hermione were met by the new head of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall asked them rather politely if they would return to the school. Hermione did not even have time to answer her once favourite teacher as Harry said. "Not a chance. How you have the nerve to ask my wife to return to all that bigotry that you did absolutely nothing about, I just don't know." He then placed his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked away from the shocked professor without another word.

As she watched the Potters walk away Minerva McGonagall could not deny the truth of Harry's words, and as they repeated in her mind she decided it was time that she did something to make life a little easier for her muggleborn students. She would start by sacking that vile little man Snape, and she would make up a list of suitable punishments for any bigoted remarks or behaviour carried out at her school.

It was almost three weeks after Dumbledore was sentenced when Harry received a letter from Gringotts London asking for the assistance of both Potter's to carry out the ritual to destroy Voldemort on the following Friday afternoon, there was also the offer of lodgings for the weekend so that they could attend to their account holdings in England, Scotland and Wales, then the trial of Molly Weasley on Monday morning. Harry quickly sent his reply informing the Goblins that they would be at Gringotts as required but would also require lodgings for his advisors the Grangers.

The Potters and Grangers arrived on Diagon Alley at ten am on the Friday and were slowly making their way towards Gringotts, doing some window shopping as they moved along the alley. Harry and Hermione had just stopped at Flourish and Blots to look in the window when they were both knocked to the ground by Richard.

Richard had noticed a rather ugly toad like woman glaring at his children, he was quite surprised when she pulled a wand out and pointed toward the teens backs. Not knowing which of them she was targeting Richard dived at them with his arms outstretched and caught them both taking them to the ground as a green light shot over their heads and shattered the large window off the book shop.

Helen seeing what was happening did not even think of what she was doing, grabbing the nearest thing to her she swung it at the ugly squat woman and hit her full in the face. It was the loud clang sound that seemed to echo down the Alley that had Helen take a look at what she had picked up as a weapon. In her hand was a steel cauldron taken from the display of the shop next to Flourish and Blots.

The toad like woman lay unconscious on the pavement, her nose was obviously shattered as were several teeth and her lower jaw. The teens and Richard had just got to their feet when several Auror's arrived on the scene. Without even asking questions the leader of the Auror's announced to Helen that she was under arrest for assaulting a member of the ministry. When the Auror made to cuff Helen he found himself with at least a dozen wands pressing into various parts of his body, shocked he looked around to find men women and even a couple of teens were at the ends of the wands. His biggest shock was the fact that his mother was the witch holding a wand at his throat.

"William Joseph Blackthorn, what the hell do you think you are doing, are you working for the death eaters now, how dare you try to arrest a woman for protecting her children after that bitch on the ground just cast an unforgivable killing curse at their backs? You just wait till your father gets home my boy." His mother practically growled at him.

As she stopped speaking Xenophilious Lovegood stepped forward and tapped one of the other Auror's on the shoulder, as they all turned to look at him he said quite clearly. "You young man, you will arrest that Auror for his abuse of power," turning to look at one of the others he said "You boy test that witches wand and then place her in manacles before you take her away. Do not try to shirk your duty if you value your job, there are enough witnesses here to see you all charged with false arrest and neglect of duty."

One of the Auror's looking completely embarrassed offered to accompany the Potters and the Grangers to St Mungo's to get several cuts healed. Hermione answered him that they did not require his help, as she and her husband would not trust a single ministry employee to be able to tie her shoe laces correctly. After the rather cowed Auror's had taken the toad woman away Xenophilious and several of the shoppers escorted the teens and Granger adults to the bank where their cuts from the flying glass were healed within seconds. The blood that had fallen on their clothes was vanished and apart from the come down from the adrenalin the family was ok and ready to carry on with their business.

Amelia Bones entered the Auror office as senior Auror Dawlish, a member of the ministers protection squad was yelling at a team of officers for arresting the ministers under secretary. As he yelled at them he refused to listen to what they had to say and ordered them to release the woman immediately. Stepping up to the shouting man Amelia ordered him to be quiet, she then called on one of the officers who looked a little angry but also a little embarrassed. "Ok Smythe, what happened?"

Auror Smythe told Amelia what had happened in the alley, and he was quite generous with his praise of the shoppers for how they had stepped in and prevented Blackthorn carrying out an obvious miscarriage of justice by arresting Harry Potters mother in law. He then went on to describe how they had been across the street when Madam Umbridge cast the killing curse at Potters back, and despite having witnessed the crime being committed Blackthorn had accused the Muggle woman of attacking the ministry worker.

Blackthorn then made a mistake that cost him his job and got him instant dismissal when he said quite loudly. "But she was just a bloody Muggle, she's nothing special, just because she is Potters mudblood whore's mother she can not be allowed to assault ministry workers."

Something that Blackthorn never expected was to find Kingsley Shacklebolt suddenly standing right in front of him. "That young lady you just referred to just happens to be one of my friends," Kingsley said just a moment before his fist connected with Blackthorn's chin and sent him flying backwards over several pieces of the office furniture.

Senior Auror Dawlish also found himself sacked and charged with perverting the course of justice for political gain. Two hours later a rather subdued minister Fudge left Amelia's office with her warning of having him arrested on the same charges as his former body guard if he once more said he was the minister and could do what he wanted. He then relived the anger shown by his head of department, Amelia's wand had been pointed at his face as she made it quite clear to him in colourful words that no one was above the law and he had better remember that, or he would not be going home for a very long time.

It was a rather defeated minister who visited the holding cells to inform his undersecretary that she was charged with attempted murder and there was nothing he could do to help her. He also had to relay the news to his former guard that the charges against him would stand as would his sacking.

Blackthorn found him self in St Mungo's waiting treatment, it would take the healers several hours to get around to treating him, none of them left him in any doubt that it had been his attitude to the Lady Potter's mother that had him suffer for so long. When on finally arriving home he discovered news of why had been fired had already reached his father, who threatened to disown him if he ever heard about such vile behaviour again. His mother refused to speak to him at all because one of her favourite relatives was a muggleborn and was married to her brother.

The ritual carried out by the Goblins and the Potters was a success and Voldemort died in agony as his soul was dragged out of the magically constructed body and joined with his remaining horcrux's as they were dragged down into Hades by some sort of demon. The death eaters who witnessed him dying were horrified at what they saw and were terrified the same thing could happen to them. They knew that their gold would not be of any help in keeping such powerful magic away.

Leaving the bank the Potter's were intercepted by an owl that carried a note from Madam Bones asking if she could speak to Harry as soon as possible. Having made their way to the ministry and up to Amelia's office, they were welcomed by a very happy witch who had Severus Snape sitting chained to a chair in her office. Waving a long list in front of Harry she announced "I have here a list of every death eater and several of Voldemort's other supporters, provided by Snape. He is insisting that he was not truly a death eater and that he was a spy for Dumbledore. Well I can not check with Dumbledore as he is somewhere in a goblin mine. So I wonder could you verify as he say you can that Snape was not a death eater?"

Harry looked at the man in the chair and thought seriously about what to do. Looking at his wife and hoping that she would agree with what he was about to do he spoke quite clearly. "Mr Snape was a spy for Dumbledore,"

Snape let out a breath of utter relief at those words, he soon realised that he was a little premature in his feelings of relief though when he heard Harry continue.

"He was how ever a traitor to the country. His treatment of students during his time at Hogwarts has seen the near destruction of the potion industry in this country as well as the massive drop in qualified healers and Auror's, as well as several other careers that require at least an owl in potions."

Hermione nodded and mentioned that since they had started at Hogwarts there had been just seven students who got a newt pass in potions. All of them being Slytherin or Voldemort sympathisers. Severus Snape watched as Amelia Bones led the two teens out of the room and he knew that they had just had their revenge on him for how he had treated them, oddly he did not blame them at all, it had after all said and done been some perverted sense of revenge on the long dead James Potter that had led him to treat them so badly. He had no idea what being charged as a traitor would mean but if it got him off being kissed by a Dementor then he would be happy. Had he been aware that traitors were sentenced to the veil of death he would not have been happy at all.

Amelia wanted to know what the two teens had planned for the near future. She was surprised and a little disappointed when they told her that they were going to be getting them selves up to date in their Muggle education before they made any final decisions. Though Harry did say he had no intention of allowing his wife to suffer the bigotry of a country that was two hundred years behind the rest of the world.

"Sorry Madam Bones but the witches and wizards of Britain are so stuck in their fool beliefs in tradition that I have no intention of ever living in that world. You have grown men walking around in dresses for gods sake. Give me a normal pair of jeans and a tee shirt, pen and paper instead of stupid quills and ancient parchment. Electric lights and TV instead of candles and the WWN or the prophet where they have yet to learn what truth is." Harry said as they left the older witch watching them leave while thinking that Harry was right, the world she belonged to had not changed at all for at least two hundred years and the fashion had not changed for nearly a thousand years.

Together the Potter's and the Grangers returned to their home in Ireland where Richard made arrangements with the local Muggle School headmaster to provide them with curriculum's for the four years that the two teens had missed. Harry discovered that without the Dursley and Weasley influence he quite enjoyed learning. He enjoyed it even more when both Richard and Helen told him they were pleased with his progress and he worked even harder.


	4. Chapter 4 Amortentia

**This tale contains a somewhat naughty Harry at the beginning. Merlin**

Amortentia two doses

Harry Potter chuckled silently to him self as his best and at the moment only friend, passed him saying that she was going to take a shower. Leaning forward Harry placed two more small logs of wood onto the fire as he tried to keep at least some of the tent they lived in warm. 'She deserves that from me at the very least' he thought as he listened to the shower running.

It was fifteen minutes before Hermione stepped out of the bathroom and after placing her dirty clothes in their wash basket joined him sitting in front of the fire. "It's getting colder Harry, in fact I don't think I remember a December where it got this cold." As she spoke she looked around the tent, just a few feet away and out of the range of the small fire's heat there was a thin layer of frost that covered everything in the tent.

As she looked around and contemplated what they should do Harry stood up. "I need to use the bathroom, I'll try not to be to long." He said quietly as he made his way to the room. Entering the bathroom he cast a whispered silencing spell on the room. Harry James Potter was a seventeen almost eighteen year old male, all his life he had been prevented from enjoying the things others his age took for granted. Now that he was getting older he was even denied the pleasure of relieving his sexual feelings due to living in a tent with his best friend while they carried out a quest to find the means to end the war that was ripping the country apart.

The fact that the walls of the bathroom were just like the rest of the tent, and were made of canvas, meant that everything done in the room could be heard, and each time she took a shower Harry sat listening to the water and her soft humming or singing. Each time his inquisitive mind would wonder what she looked like with the water cascading down her now very shapely body. It was beginning to get to him, the evil of the locket was adding to his normal feelings until he was almost desperate to know what she looked like while in the shower.

_Two days previous after wearing the locket for several hours he had been sitting once again fantasising about what his best friend Hermione would look like naked with all that water running down her body, because she had over time developed from a plain Jane when young, into a very beautiful and very desirable woman. During the fantasy was when he had an idea. That idea had quickly formed into a sneaky plan for him to discover what he so wanted to know. Egged on by the evil locket he very quickly put his plan into motion. _

After looking around the bathroom he turned and reached up to the small cabinet above the sink and with a large grin on his face he lifted up the disallusioned Omnioculars he had bought at the Quidditch world cup several years before. Sitting comfortably on the toilet he quickly rewound the past twenty minutes of what the Omnioculars had recorded.

What he saw as he watched the recording play began with a silent and empty bathroom. A huge smile broke out on his face as he noted that the Omnioculars had not been moved and were pointing directly where he had pointed them. '_I'll know soon'_ he thought holding tightly to the locket and watching the replay of the Omnioculars with a concentration he never used when taking lessons at school. He had watched two minutes of the recording when Hermione stepped into view. His plan was working and he watched the playback with rising blood pressure as Hermione revealed just how beautiful she was when she stripped off her clothes and stepped naked into the shower.

As he watched a naked Hermione as she showered, Harry thought about the boredom and frustration at their predicament and his raging hormones that were added to by the evil from the locket they took turns in wearing, that had had him thinking up this little plot. Right in front of his eyes was what could be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, or would ever see. He suddenly remembered back to their fourth year at school when he had first seen Hermione dressed up. How she had looked so beautiful in that ball gown she had taken his breath away. He remembered how he had wanted so much to ask her to be his girl. How she had kissed him goodbye that year on the platform of Kings Cross, the one and only time she had kissed him, even if it was only on his cheek. He remembered how after that kiss he had become even more determined to ask her out on a date as soon as he had the chance.

Something had happened sometime during that summer. Sitting there watching her in the shower he could not think of anything that he remembered that could have possibly changed his mind. He had been so determined to ask her to be his girl that even her lack of letters to him had not deterred him from his plan to ask her out. So why was it only now, three years later that he remembered it all? Something had definitely had to have happened to him to make him forget something that had been so very important to him. He took a last look at the girl who had the figure of a goddess, and who with her hair wet and hanging in waves down her back looked so beautiful, as he watched her she turned so that he was looking at her back, what he saw almost instantly had his blood boiling, not from his hormones or the perfect figure, but from the light pink sheen of the soap bubbles running down her back. Angrily he wiped the recording and placed the Omnioculars in his pocket, he would not need them again he had fulfilled his aims.

Leaving the bathroom while tearing the locket from around his neck he knew he should be ashamed of what he had done, but instead he blamed the damn evil locket and its influence. He stood and stared at Hermione who was once again looking sad and almost in tears. Standing watching her his mind once again went over the information he had studied so diligently after Romilda Vane's failed attempt at giving him a love potion and the poisoning of Ron. _A slight pink sheen to the sweat produced during any exercise was a very positive indicator of having consumed a strong love potion._

He now finally understood how it was that Hermione could possibly fancy a bone idle, bad mannered third rate wizard who treated her as though he hated her. Harry knew without a doubt that she had been the subject of a love potion; and from what he remembered about love potions it was most probably Amortentia, strongest of them all. Considering it had lasted for so long it was the only answer.

As he thought about it he realised that what he had discovered answered the puzzle of why during the previous year she had distanced herself from him and not in a very pleasant way. It answered his question of how she could fancy Ronald Weasley, who with how he treated her she should hate. It also answered the question of why had he forgotten just how much he had fancied her, how much he had wanted her to be his girl, not Ginny who he somehow ended up with. 'We've both been bloody potioned. It must be thanks to my hate of being controlled that gave me the ability to throw off the imperious, along with that ruddy locket and me being a ruddy randy sod that I am able to get by not being with Ginny, able to forget her as I think of Hermione, it all enables me to overcome the potion'.

Harry went straight over to his bunk and grabbed a small text book from his small private collection of books. Taking a deep breath he went over to the table and placed the text book in front of him. Hermione looked at him, first with a little surprise that he was going to study during what they termed 'their rest and no study hour', the surprise quickly turned into anger when she noticed that he had the potion text book he had said he had gotten rid of. He had the book that had caused a rift in their friendship the previous year. Just as she was about to tell him off, Harry pushed the book in front of her and with his finger pointing at a seventh year potion he asked, "Hermione can you make two doses of this potion."

The rant that was on the tip of Hermione's tongue vanished as she saw the potion he was pointing at and she looked up at him with a question in her eye. "Use the special notes, they apparently make a large difference to what the potion does," he told her quietly.

Hermione looked at the book again and then asked him, "Why would you want a flushing potion?"

Harry sat opposite her his anger bubbling just below the surface and though he wanted to tell her what he had discovered he could not. He knew she would never forgive him for spying on her while she was in the shower. In fact she would probably leave and he would never see her again. "Hermione please can you brew the potion, if I am wrong then you wont need to know where my thoughts are leading me, if I am right you will soon know why I think we should both take a dose."

Hermione her anger about the book still in the back of her mind was going to refuse, but then she thought that it being very rare for Harry to ask for something without a reason, she should do as he asked. She could find out later what he was thinking, just as he had said. The two doses of potion took her almost six hours to complete, and she was surprised at how much easier it was to make a potion when following the hand written tips. They were both ready for bed when the potion was finally ready to be taken.

Harry stood and watched her to make sure she took the whole dose before he downed his dose and then wished her goodnight; he stoked the fire up before he went to his own bed. Harry woke the following morning to hear Hermione ranting about foul red haired bigots and what she was going to do with every one of them. As he struggled from his bed feeling a little weak and placing his glasses on he saw Hermione shredding one of her sheets that had turned pink during the night. The potion they had taken had worked and had flushed the Amortentia out of their bodies with copious amounts of sweat that was why he was feeling weak. He needed a drink; a cup of tea would be perfect right at that time.

Hermione saw Harry get up and she looked down at his bed. Like hers the sheets were a bright pink coloured. "What made you suspect Harry?" she asked having stopped her rant about the Weasley's.

Harry took a deep breath it was time to use his excuse thought up the night before. "Well, something about your lingering scent in the bathroom made me remember some things. Like how I started to fancy you during that ride on Buckbeak in third year, then Yule ball and how absolutely beautiful you looked that night, I wanted you so much. Then all our fifth year I spent trying to get up the courage to ask you to be my girlfriend. Yesterday I wondered how come that had been the last time I had thought about you in that way. I mean before that Christmas I had often thought about how you were growing into a really beautiful woman, how you would make the perfect wife, so what was it made me forget such a thing. That's when I remembered what I had discovered while studying love potions after the Romilda Vane incident. I had hoped to protect myself from any more fan girls trying to potion me so I studied it quite a lot. I remembered a strong love potion can make you ignore someone you have real feelings for if you get repeated doses, well I thought that maybe I had been potioned, decided then that it would be better to be safe than sorry so I asked you to make the potion, I thought it wise to get you to take a dose as well, just in case, him being what he is and in the same family and all."

"Well you can see from my sheets that you were not the only one, and considering who I have been doing stupid things over, we both know who was feeding us the bloody poison." She said and then her eyes opened wide and her head snapped up to stare at him. "You thought I was beautiful, did you really? No one has ever told me that before."

"Not 'did' Hermione, 'I do'. I think you are the most beautiful girl I ever saw, and that includes all those movie and pop stars in all those magazines my aunt always buys." He answered making her blush bright red.

"Thank you Harry," she said quietly before she asked "What are we going to do?"

Harry looked her directly in the eye and answered, "I'm going to take my oh so beautiful woman, and we are going to go back to the muggle world, how long for I don't know, but you deserve so much more than this ice filled tent and poor rations. So we best get packed, I need to some how get some of my money from Gringotts. With the death eaters having control of Diagon, the only way I can see us getting into Gringotts is to go to the Paris branch."

Hermione simply nodded her head in agreement. She was getting sick of being forever cold and damp; she was also sick of being hungry, thanks to Weasley having eaten most of their rations, and it seemed such a wonderful idea to go back to the muggle world where they could hide out quite easily and be well fed and warm at the same time. Without thinking she looked into Harry's eyes and said "I could bloody kiss you for freeing me from that poison and saying those nice things about me, Harry, and I could very happily have your baby for going back to being muggles."

Harry was quite shocked by what she had said but answered her with "That would make me just about the happiest man on the planet Hermione."

Hermione stopped her racing thoughts to remember what she had just said and as the memory flooded into her mind her face blushed bright red, "I mean it Harry, every word." She told him knowing she actually did mean it. She had wanted Harry to be the father of her children since she was eleven years old, until she had been poisoned with a love potion.

Harry stood and stared at her for several seconds as he went over what she was saying, and what his reply had been. Looking her directly in the eyes he spoke up clearly saying "Hermione Jane Granger, will you be my girlfriend, and maybe sometime when all this is over, be the mother of the next generation of Potters?"

Hermione was surprised at his proposal and spoke up almost instantly, "Harry I know what I just said in the heat of the moment, and though we have been best friends for almost seven years we have never so much as kissed, what makes you think we would be compatible as a couple?"

"That's an easy one to answer. I love you, and from the way you have always stood by me, always looked after me, always put me first in your life even when under the influence of a vile drug, I think you love me. Love is all we need for now Hermione. The rest will come on its own." He said seriously as he stepped up to her and pulled her close to him. Then without pausing he kissed her, it was tender and loving, showing her just how much he loved her and wanted her.

As the kiss ended she had a huge smile on her face as she said "Yes Harry, I think you are right, so I will, I'll be your girl." And still being held in his arms she returned the kiss with a little more passion. As the kiss ended Hermione glanced down and looked a little guilty before she said, "Er, I might have sort of kind of fibbed a little to you Harry. My mum and dad… er I didn't obliviate them, I only said that so that they would be safe."

Harry looked at her with a look of relief on his face that she had not expected to see. "That takes some of the weight of my small shoulders," he said with a sigh, "I felt guilty as hell about what you said you had done to them just to accompany me and… the red jerk on this crazy quest."

"Harry… there is a little bit more, I…" she started to say but was cut off by Harry.

"Let me guess, you didn't send them away either. You thought that if the death eater wannabe's heard you say that they were in Australia they would tell their parents. Then the death eaters would not bother to go to your home if they thought that they had left the country." Harry said quietly, a small smile on his lips.

"You know me to well Harry, you know that?" she said with a chuckle, "We can go stay at my home with my mum and dad and I think we would be relatively safe there.

"Right lets get packed then, and you can introduce you fiancé to your folks. We can talk to them about a trip to Paris." Harry said giving her a squeeze to let her know he was not angry about her deception. He would eventually tell her that he thought what she had done was actually rather brilliant, but not before they made sure that the older Grangers were safe and well.

An hour later it was two happy and surprised elder Grangers that welcomed their daughter and to their further surprise her self proclaimed fiancé Harry. The small group spent most of the day talking about what the two teens had been doing. When Harry told them about how Ron had spent his time with them complaining and eating all their food before he eventually deserted them, neither of the two older Grangers were in the least bit surprised.

Hermione's dad Richard commented "Its something you should have expected from him really, according to most of Hermione's letters he is bone idle, thinks of nothing but food and… now what was that sport, oh yes Squiddish, it would also seem he is rather dim witted and a bigot just like his father. Now that man really annoys me, treats us like some sort of half wits, or slightly intelligent pets."

Harry had a look of shock on his face for several long seconds as he thought of what Richard had said about Arthur Weasley, but as he sat there all the times he had witnessed Arthur interact with Muggles, and how he talked about them and he suddenly realised that Richard was right, Arthur was a bigot who thought that Muggles were no different than amusing animals. Hermione was smiling at him as he sat there his head nodding as he was thinking… what she did not know was Harry was beginning to wonder why they were bothering to try to save such a bigot filled society.

As the three Grangers were talking Harry was doing some deep thinking. He had not said a word for almost an hour when he realised that it was quiet. Looking up at the three others with him he saw them all looking at him as if waiting for him to speak. Looking straight at Hermione he let her know what he was thinking. "When I have finished off Voldemort, I'm going to destroy the ministry. I'm going to bring the entire building down, destroy all their equipment so that they can no longer track or find Muggleborn witches and Wizards, we my love are going to start our own magical society, one where blood and all the other stupid beliefs in Wizarding traditions are not accepted, we are going to create a society that is bigoted against bigots. We are going to steal the books and other things that register the births of Muggleborn, we are going to reach out to those muggleborn families before the witch or wizard starts primary school, we will have our own school. We will leave the purebloods to get on with their lives without any muggleborns. We will beat them at their own stupid games and keep them out of our society spreading their poison. We will have a society where we live in the present not in the seventeenth century."

Harry had no idea what to expect but he certainly did not expect it when Hermione jumped into his lap and gave him a kiss that practically wiped his mind clear of all thought. As the kiss ended he just sat there with a vacant look for a minute before he said "After a kiss like that it makes me think we should get married… soon." He chuckled at the look of shock on all the Grangers faces.

Hermione's shocked look slowly slipped away until she spoke to her mother. "Do you think we could get married at the local registry office today?"

Helen Granger smiled at her daughter "sorry but it could not be done that soon, though maybe with a little magic?"

Richard Granger simply sat spluttering as his wife seemed to be encouraging his only child to get married and to use some of their magic to do it. Finally he managed to say, "You… you can't… you're both to young, you would both need parental permission."

Harry not sure if Hermione was joking had a huge grin on his face as he said "Oh that can be sorted, I can ensure that the Dursleys signatures appear where ever they might be needed, and I am sure that you two wonderful parents would want to be there with us to give your permission in person."

Hermione had to remind her dad she just could not resist as she gave a cute pout and said in a simpering girly voice, "But daddy, I am eighteen."

Helen also had a huge grin on her face as she added, "It's a perfect idea Hermione love except it will have to be done tomorrow as it would be too late to do it now. Don't worry about your dad; he's an old softy and wants grand children more than I do. He'll be there to give you away."

Richard was looking at his wife his eyes wide but slowly as he thought about it his head began to nod his agreement. The thought of more children running around filled his mind. He had always wanted a large family but due to a traffic accident he was unable to father any after Hermione had been born.

The following day, what had started as a joke led to Harry and Hermione Potter climbing from the back of the Granger car, both of them were wearing gold rings on their ring finger of their left hand. Helen got out of the front seat of the car with a huge smile on her face. "It was amazing to see you do that magic without a wand Harry, I had no idea that it could be done like that."

"Hermione could do it if she could forget what we learned at Hogwarts and could also remember how she had caused what the ministry calls accidental magic. If she could do that it simply becomes a matter of telling your magic what to do and watch the results. Besides I didn't want her to have a chance to think about what she was doing in case she changed her mind." Harry said as he took hold of his new wife's hand and giving it a squeeze.

At dinner that evening Richard coughed to clear his throat sat up straight and then he spoke with an air of authority. "Right you two, you will leave my house first thing tomorrow," he paused to look at three surprised faces before he smiled "I have booked us all into a small hotel in Paris. Hermione you and Harry will be on the second floor for a weeks honeymoon. Helen dear, you and I will be on the third floor where we will celebrate a second honeymoon." He then gave a short chuckle at the still surprised looks on their faces.

"Richard love, if I remember correctly we were to busy with our finals to take a honeymoon. But I'll accept this as a slightly belated one." Helen said, stopping Richards chuckling instantly.

"Oh yeah, forgot that little detail." he muttered.

True to his word Richard had them all up and dressed by six thirty, he told the two newly wed to pack lightly "From what I have seen of your clothes so far I would say that you are both in need of some new clothes, and what better place to shop than Paris?"

Harry agreed that he most definitely was in need of a new wardrobe, the old hand me downs he had from the Dursleys might fit him better now but they were still all well worn and had seen better days. "We will need to go to Gringotts Paris branch for some money from our vault… while I think about it I should change my will too. I put both you and the Weasel down to share my inheritance equally if the worst should happen. I put you down as the one with power of attorney if I was alive but incapable of making my own decisions," he said looking at Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5 Now how did that happen

Disclaimer, Sad to say I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/Note from Merlin, I had no idea she had actually written this down, it was just something we were joking about before she went into the hospital for the last time. Shows just a little of our sense of humour after a night at the local Inn.

A/note: Hi folks this is a little bit of madness that will require suspension of belief to some extent. We wrote this just for a little fun over the weekend. broomstick.

Now how the '_bleep_' did that happen?

Just after noon August the eleventh nineteen ninety six. Hermione looked out of the window to see that her dad had turned onto Privet drive. Her mother Helen made an idle comment about the houses looking like a row of boxes. Richard her father wondered out loud what kind of people might live in a place where every house looks identical except for the house number. Hermione wasn't at all interested in what they were talking about. She was deep in thought, still trying to work out and solve a true dilemma, as well as worrying if Harry was going to believe her, because she was still having trouble believing it her self. From what she knew it defied both magic and logic and yet it was so very obviously true.

As the Granger family made their way down Privet drive toward number four. Harry James Potter lay on his bed in his locked bedroom, in his mind he was recollecting one of the many dreams he had been having since the night of the battle at the ministry. The dreams night after night were what anyone would term highly erotic. Night after night he spent hours dreaming of being with and making love to his best friend Hermione. In those dreams they had made love in all kinds of locations, each and every time they declared their unending love for each other. In those dreams he had seen her nude and knew every part of her body intimately. He knew the sounds she made at different stages of love making, he knew the touch, the feel of her, the scent of her. An odd thing about each dream was the fact that he could remember every detail. Every single one of the dreams seemed so real he could relive them in his daydreams as if they were real memories, so he spent the hours as a prisoner locked away in his room reliving them.

The dream he had going through his mind at that time was one of the very best, he was reliving the very first dream in which they had actually made love for the first time. He liked this dream because it was so very realistic, they were in her bedroom her parents were out at work and both were very hesitant and nervous and the whole thing ended up being rather messy and for Hermione rather painful, but it had not stopped them or put them off doing it again in the next dream. Suddenly he was pulled from the memory as he heard loud voices downstairs, one of the voices he thought he recognised. But why she would be there he had no idea.

Harry sat up as he heard several people practically mimicking Dudley as they stamped angrily up the stairs. Hearing the locks being released on his door he heard what were definitely serious threats of violence. What surprised him was the voice doing the threatening, it was his best friend, the girl he had been dreaming of, Hermione, and she was using words he had never heard escape her lips before. Seconds after the door swung open Harry was knocked backward onto his dilapidated bed, by a beautiful looking brunette by the name of Hermione Jane Granger, which caused the ancient worn out bed to collapse, unable to hold the weight of the two of them.

"Harry love why didn't you tell me these creatures kept you locked up like an animal?" Hermione asked as she squeezed the breath out of him.

Harry did not get the chance to answer as his uncle Vernon flew into the room and slammed into the doorless wardrobe, propelled there by Hermione's father. He might be a dentist, but not so many years ago Richard Benjamin Granger had been a dentist serving with the SBS, and he had retained his physique and exercised daily. That and he was not a small man, standing in his stocking feet at six foot one inch.

"Get your fat ugly arse off the floor walrus, or I'll drag you down stairs the way I dragged you up here," Richard Granger roared into Vernon's ear. Turning toward Harry he held out his hand and spoke in a polite kindly voice "Hello Harry, sorry for interrupting your so obviously busy day, but we need to have a quick word with you and these animals." He then looked at Vernon "Well you ruddy buffoon what the hell you waiting for, someone to hold your grubby little hand, MOVE!" he said then kicked Vernon in the butt to get him moving back down the stairs.

Harry looked at Hermione his eyebrows going up under his hair line. Hermione just gave him a faint shake of the head and a quick glance to the side and he knew they would talk down in the living room. Harry wondering what was going on, his hand being held by Hermione made his way down to the living room. At a nod from Mr Granger once they reached the living room Harry took a seat on the couch, Hermione took a seat next to him still holding his hand. Vernon was forced to the floor where he was made to sit within easy reach of Richard. Aunt Petunia was forced into a similar position sitting on the floor in front of Helen.

"Ok Hermione, now we know you claim it must be some previously unknown kind of magic, and to be honest I am afraid your mum and I have to agree with you, especially when we consider that you have been with us over in France since you got out of school, and you were with us at the significant date and time, and Harry it is obvious was locked up right here, so what now?" Richard said looking directly at Harry as he spoke. After a slightly strained pause in the conversation Richard then spoke to a confused Vernon, "Has Harry left the area during this holiday?"

Vernon having had a taste of what Mr Granger was capable of doing decided to tell the truth. He did not wish to be hit again so he decided to try to be more civil. "No, we keep the freak locked up in his room considering that old man won't allow him out of the house and we don't want to suffer his presence."

"Well Hermione love, despite the fact that your mother and I saw you in the act with Harry evening before last; it would seem you are right. It must have been some sort of mysterious magic. I won't even try to understand it." Richard muttered wondering. 'Now how the '_bleep_' did it happen?'

.

Harry thought Richard was looking at him in the hope of seeing something that he did not see which confused the teen even more than he already was. Taking his eyes off Richard he looked at Hermione. "Er, what's happening Hermione? Why do I get the feeling I am in trouble again?" he asked her a very worried look coming over his face.

Hermione took a really deep breath, which worried Harry even more because she usually did that when she had some sort of bad news to tell him. "Harry, I am going to have to ask you some really embarrassing questions, not just embarrassing for you but for all of us. Will you give me your word to answer them, and to answer them completely honestly? Please Harry it really is very important."

Harry wondered what was so serious that Hermione would ask such a thing of him when she knew full well he would never tell her a lie, he may have avoided answering in the past or even deflected and distracted but he had never lied. Not to her. Seeing in her eyes just how serious she was he replied quietly "Yes, I swear on my honour to answer your questions and to do so honestly."

Hermione looked into his eyes and then cleared her throat, her face started to get a rather pretty blush developing. "Harry have you had any dreams of me this summer?"

Harry's face suddenly became bright red as he registered her question. Having promised to answer truthfully he took a breath and said quietly, "Yes."

"Would those dreams have been rather hot erotic dreams?" she asked.

Harry's face instantly overtook Hermione's when it came to the blush. Harry was blushing worse than a Weasley on a hot day, as he spluttered. His first thought was to deflect her embarrassing question, especially as her parents were sitting right there. But then he again remembered his promise and he looked at the carpet and quietly said "Yes every time I fall asleep… why? How did you…?"

For reasons that the Dursleys could not understand why Hermione looked very relieved to hear that the freak had been having erotic dreams about her. Hermione looked at her mum and gave a small nod and then she had another question for Harry. "Harry, would you happen to remember the dream in which you first made love to me?"

Harry looked up at her and he could not help it when he said a little enthusiastically "Oh yes, that's my favourite…" as he finished speaking he slapped his hand over his mouth before mumbling an apology.

Hermione hearing him say that had a smile on her face as she asked the next question. "Harry, do you remember in that dream did we use the charm before we made love?"

Harry seemed to have forgotten there were other people in the room as his eyes were locked on Hermione and replied, "No we didn't, as it was a dream we wouldn't need it. Besides I had just told you just how much I was in love with you, so I suppose in my dream I did not want to ruin things with wasting time on magic charms or spells, after all they're not needed in a dream are they?, mind you my mind made a good go at wrecking the dream, when it all turned out seeming like it was so realistic what with it being messy and you were in pain… Hang on how did you know what I was dreaming about?"

"Harry, I have a healers report here, you see something happened when you had the dream about me evening before last... My mum and dad both saw us in the act; I did not think they were serious at first as I too thought it was a dream. I mean how could they see what was happening in my dream? Anyway Dad insisted that I had a medical check up to prove that they had actually seen us making love, and according to this report all those things we did in the dreams, they must have actually happened. Including when you ripped my new sheer knickers with your new ring, they are now lying ruined in a draw in my bedroom." Hermione said watching his face as he tried to puzzle out how she knew what was in his dreams. She knew exactly when he realised that she had shared those dreams with him, she knew exactly when he had it all worked out and why they were at the Dursley's.

Harry turned to look at her and she was surprised to see his eyes full of joy, "So you really have that small heart shaped birth mark? We really… Hang on… You're… You're pregnant… You're pregnant with my baby… How… er when is it due, how is it due? I mean how? I thought they were just dreams… Gods I'm going to be a dad? But… how?" Harry, the young wizard who faced all sorts of dangers bravely, then did something they had not expected, he fainted.

While Helen and Hermione fussed over Harry, Richard wanted to do some checking of his own. "You walrus, do you always keep the boy locked up every holiday?" he asked the obese man in front of him.

Vernon looked at Richard with fear in his eyes, for a moment he again thought of lying to get the freak in to more trouble, but a look at Richard had him almost have a smelly accident so he answered truthfully. "We have always made sure he was kept locked in his room, or in the garden doing chores being as he wasn't allowed to go off the grounds by the bloody guard outside. This summer they won't even allow the freak to do that. He's been in that room since he got here."

"What guard I never saw one as we approached the house." Richard asked looking at the window.

Petunia was the one who answered "They are invisible until he tries to go for a walk or something, then they pop up and send him back in. They used to allow him to go to the park but they won't even let him out of the house at all now, like Vernon said."

Richard was absolutely fuming, he knew practically everything Hermione did about the young man who was the father of his coming grandchild, he had expected underneath his worries that Harry Potter would tell the truth and he had. He also expected Harry to ask Hermione to marry him as he was old enough now. What he had not expected to discover was Harry had spent all those weeks locked in that tiny disgusting room that was only slightly larger than a closet.

Hermione and Helen were shocked when Richard strode over their legs and headed for the front door. Swinging the front door open wide Richard stood on the doorstep and in his best sergeant major voice he hollered "Potters guard, front and centre, NOW!"

Seconds after he hollered Mad eye Moody appeared from under an invisibility cloak directly in front of Richard with his wand trained on the tall Muggle. It was a mistake that Mad eye would never make again. As the old warrior drew a breath to cast a stunner Richard reached out with a speed that the old man never expected, removed his wand from his hand, and accompanied that move with a cross to the jaw that sent the old fighter into darkness for quite some minutes.

When Mad eye woke up he had been stripped of every thing, including his wooden leg, and found himself tied to a chair, sitting in a pair of enormous pyjama bottoms that obviously belonged to Vernon. As he looked around he came face to face with what he instantly knew was a true warrior, one that would not hesitate to slit his throat. As he was about to speak he was stopped by the back of Richards hand hitting him and rocking his head to the left.

"What kind of animals are you people?" Richard asked hate obvious in his every pore.

Hermione was the one that answered her dad. "They all seem to think because of magic they are superior to the poor pitiful muggles. That one was one of their top law officers seems he was an accomplished fighter, but he was also extremely good at wiping memories of unharmed muggles. He would have wiped yours too dad if you were an everyday muggle. The whole lot of them are deluded fools, the very idea that they could even come near to being as smart as your average muggle is a laugh that me and Harry often share. They still use candles for heavens sake. We have to struggle to read our books every day in that draughty old castle they think so much of. Harry and I have both wondered what they would say if we blasted a hole in the common room wall and put in a large double glazed window so we can see. They would probably have a fit if we used a pen to write with, or used paper to write on, they are so backward. Of course Moody's sitting there and hasn't a clue what double glazed windows are like. Probably has no idea what a pen and paper are." Finished with her rant at the animal who had kept her Harry locked in that room alone all summer she turned back to Harry.

"Tell me sweetheart why the hell do we put up with their bull shit?" she asked him.

Harry surprised at how angry she was, and the fact she had said 'shit' was about to shrug but then he thought about what she had asked and answered "I really have no idea… its like living in the seventeenth century. Oh you reminded me of something mentioning memories, that prophecy Dumbledore showed me that I told you, I keep thinking about one of the lines in it, now is it me or does the line '_neither can live while the other survives_' sound stupid?"

Hermione took just seconds to think it over but even she was not quick enough to beat her mother. "If it's about you and that terrorist then it's totally stupid Harry, it means that if one survives the other has to be dead, they can not both be alive at the same time. That line would make any so called prophecy it was part of complete rubbish from start to finish if the two involved were both still alive." Helen told the young man who was to marry her daughter, even if he had not yet realised it.

"That's what I've been thinking all summer. The way I see it, Dumbledore wants to see Riddle dead so much he's been deluding himself and the magical community. He's doing all he can, even grasping at straws so that he can have his perfect little world that revolves around him, and not around Riddle. He's not trying to work for some greater good, he wants all of them to worship him and only him, that's why he let the death eaters off instead of putting them to death like they should have been. More wealthy purebloods to worship him and live the way he wants them too." Harry said looking at Helen with bright eyes that showed he had finally made his mind up about something.

Helen knew from the look in Harry's eyes, that what he had just said had convinced him to leave the British world of magic and leave the country or return to the muggle world. And from the way the boy was deep in thought he was going to do something more as well.

Mad eye listened to them talking and as Helen spoke he agreed with her and began to see just what it was Dumbledore had been doing, with that in mind he began to think about why the warrior in front of him was so angry with him he was close to ending his life. It did not take a lot to work out. Solitary confinement was one of the harsher punishments for the criminals in Azkaban, and he and his colleges had spent the entire summer so far making sure that Harry Potter was completely isolated, and it was not the first time. There could be only one reason they were punishing the boy, and that was Dumbledore. Whether it was for existing and being more famous than Dumbledore, or to weaken the boys will to live or some other reason known only to Dumbledore he was not sure. What he was sure of was the fact that it was simple cruelty that they were all guilty of. Looking at the man in front of him he grunted to get his attention away from Harry.

"I should kill this toilet dropping," Richard said as he turned back to Mad eye.

Grunting a little Mad eye spoke up "Wouldn't blame yer if'n yer did, I deserve it fer bein so stupid as to believe that whiskered wanker, even after he left me locked in that ruddy trunk fer most of a year. Anyways if yer lets me go I want Potters girl ter wipe this part of me memory, but I wants ter leave a note fer me sen with what Potter and your missus was saying written on it. I finds me sen believing it the instant I 'eard it. Shows that old git is using a fake prophecy to fool us all. So 'earing it agen will do same thing."

"Can you do that Hermione?" Helen asked. "Wipe this from his memory?"

Hermione smiled before answering, "Harry and I can do things the magicals of Britain can't even comprehend. Even in our third year Harry was more powerful than Dumbledore, Harry chased off a hundred Dementors with just one Patronus. Killed a few of them too I think, because they all up and left to go back to Azkaban as fast as they could. Then we spent the fourth year learning things that their ministry doesn't want people to know about, thanks to that stupid tournament."

"Bloody ell Potter a hundred of em?" Mad eye muttered.

Richard looked at the man they had captured, he wasn't happy about letting him get away with what he had done, the cruelty they all seemed willing to participate in. It was Harry who changed his mind. "He owes Dumbledore, the old man allowed a person disguised as mad eye to impersonate him for a little over nine months, left Mad eye locked in a tiny cell, hidden in a trunk."

"To righ young un, lousy owed git must a knowed bout th faker," Mad eye muttered and spat on the floor to the side.

Helen looked rather disgusted and muttered "Bad as that red head."

"What about those jerks you work with, what are they going to do when you report Harry as missing?" Richard asked his anger still obvious.

Mad eye bowed his head in thought for several minutes before he finally answered, "Well I think sum of em migh' be under a charm or spell, so I'll be casting sum o me strongest finite' spells afore I tells em about what Harry had ter say bout tha fake prophecy. I figure more n 'alf of em will think same as me. What Harry said made me realise weez bin punishing the lad fer bein' more famous an Dumbledore is. They'll see it too an they'll be right angry bout it when they knows what they's done. I figure Dumbledore's gonna be 'aving sum real problems right soon."

Richard thought over what Mad eye said and decided that he would take a risk on the old man. Untying the ropes holding him he gave the old wizard a warning "I'm going to trust you, but hear me well, if you betray that trust I will have no hesitation in taking you out of the picture, if you understand what I mean." He turned to Helen and asked "Can you help the kids get Harry's stuff packed, we'll be leaving soon, and this Mad eye will report Harry as going missing this evening at the end of his shift, give us some time to do some travelling. We'll have to figure out how Hermione managed to get pregnant by Harry later."

After Harry had spent all of five minutes upstairs packing his meagre belongings, two angry women accompanied him back down stairs. Helen stepped up to Petunia and growled as she slapped the horse faced woman hard "You are a disgrace to the human race you foul bitch."

Hermione also angry looked at Harry and told him "You will be getting some decent clothes, I had forgotten about the rags you wear, what with all that has been happening."

"OK Mad eye, we will let you go, but you try anything and I'll hang you out there with the washing, you got it?" Richard said.

"Hold it dad, let me obliviate him first, just in case, we don't want him telling Dumbledore I'm pregnant, that old git will do all that he can to get rid of either me or the baby. Seems he doesn't want Harry to have anything or anyone close enough to make him think twice about fighting to the death to keep their pathetic backward world the way it is. Seems he's either trying to drive my Harry mad or worse. He obviously doesn't want Harry knowing that he has something worth living for… I think the old goat wants Harry dead, what with all the stuff that happened over the past few years." Hermione said before Richard had moved away from Mad eye.

"Constant vigilance eh Granger?" Mad eye said with a smile that made his scarred face look even worse than it was. "Oh afore yer does that, take a look inta that cupboard under th stairs, fer what I seen wiff me eye, these two freaks should be sorted."

Mad eye was allowed to write a note to him self with the relevant information on it, and Hermione then Helen checked it out to make sure it only said what they allowed. Hermione obliviated him and as he recovered from that she stunned him. Richard wound up the ropes he had used and made sure that the note was in Moody's hand before he laid the old officer on the thick rug in front of the fire place.

While Richard moved Mad eye, Helen went to take a look at the cupboard the old wizard had mentioned. She returned to her family a few seconds later and with out a word she slammed a clenched fist into Petunia's nose, "Child abusers are the freaks in this house not Harry," she hissed at the fallen Petunia. Hermione then obliviated both of the Dursleys and wiped the memory of their visit from their minds.

With Harry's trunk packed and loaded into the car the Grangers and Harry drove away from privet drive, destination unknown to the young wizard. As they drove Helen asked Harry how long he had been kept in a cupboard. It was an embarrassed Harry who then slowly told about his life with the Dursley family and the fact that the head master knew all about it.

Mad eye woke up and after groaning about getting caught out by some one he felt the note in his hand. Having read the note telling him what Helen and Harry had pointed out to him, he had exactly the same reaction as before. He could instantly see why Dumbledore put so much importance in keeping young Harry at the Dursley's, he could also see that the old man was being a fool by believing a prophecy that was so obviously stupid it had to be a fake.

Looking around it did not take him long to know for sure that Harry had gone. It was obvious that the lad had had enough of being Dumbledore's prisoner, and Mad eye did not blame him. As he struggled to his feet a large owl entered the room and dropped a letter. As it made to fly away Mad eye ordered it to wait for an answer. Reading the letter he growled about the idiot that had sent it, and sent a scathing reply to Mafalda Hopkirk. He told her off about her utter stupidity in sending an owl warning when the spells cast had been offensive spells, and they had been cast at him and Harry Potter. He told her only a total idiot would not realise the boy needed help and he was going to be reporting her stupidity to Madam Bones. Fastening the letter to the owl he sent it back to the office it had come from. Stepping over the still stunned Dursleys he gather his things that were scattered on the floor.

Having dressed and sorted out his assortment of weapons he was just leaving the house to retake his usual position when several Aurors arrived. Mad eye told them he had told Potter to run for it while he kept who ever was attacking at bay, and who ever it was had fled as soon as the spells were cast. The Aurors having no reason for not believing him soon returned to the ministry to report the disturbance had been dealt with before they arrived, while Mad eye wondered why he was going out of his way to help Potter, but then he remembered the note and what it said Potter had told him and his anger at Dumbledore returned.

Harry was sitting in the back of the Granger car with Hermione; they had been driving for about fifteen minutes after he had told them about his life. He felt a great weight lifted from his shoulders when he saw only anger at the Dursleys and not the pity he had always expected to see when someone found out how he was abused, when he suddenly surprised Hermione and the two older Grangers by blurting out "You have to marry me!"

"Is that your proposal Harry?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Harry looked at her and then stuttered "H… Hermione love… w… w… will y…y…you marry me please."

Hermione looked straight into his eyes, "Harry I decided I was going to marry you while we rode on Buckbeak to rescue Sirius, so yes love, I'll marry you, and it wont be just for the baby's sake, I told you in those dreams that I love you, and we now know it was all real, I love you Harry, I am in love with you."

"Now how do you suppose it happened, I never heard of anything like this, have you?" Harry asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Well for now I only have a crazy theory, and to be honest I'm not even sure where it came from, it seems so crazy." Hermione said a little quietly, though her happiness was not dampened.

"Hermione Jane Granger doesn't do crazy; we all know that, so what is this theory?" Helen said from the front passenger seat, reminding the two teens they were not alone.

Hermione looked at Harry and her mum as they waited to hear what her theory was. Taking a deep breath she began, "Well, Harry for some reason had suddenly out of the blue started to fancy Ginny Weasley, now what is odd about that is, Harry really hates fan girls, yet Ginny is known by us all to be the biggest fan girl of them all. I myself started to fancy Ron, who as you know mum, I have hated since he first insulted me in first year and I only put up with him for Harry's sake. The only reason I can see for our sudden change is love potions. So I think what happened was our magic found a way to get us together to fight off the effects of the love potions. There I told you it was crazy, but it's all I can come up with. Oh maybe we should send Hedwig to the Weasleys let them know we think the old man has fed us potions or something."

Harry looked at her for a few seconds before he nodded his head, "I don't think it is crazy, we are both more powerful than the old coot, and our magic has done things before that we did not understand. Like that day you mentioned, when we rescued Sirius from that room on Buckbeak, I have often wondered how it was that Sirius got from the window ledge and onto Buckbeak, I mean Buckbeak's wing must be at least eight feet long, so we could not have been close enough for Sirius to jump the gap from where he was. That ledge was no more than six inches wide, and Sirius had his back against the window. I figure it was our combined magic that helped him."

"Well how ever it happened, I agree it had to be your magic doing it. However I don't think it would be wise to write to the Weasleys about this. No matter how much you might not like the idea, the fact is that you both started to fancy two people from the same family at the same time is highly suspicious to me." Richard declared as he turned onto the motorway. "Harry no one knows we are back in England so we are heading back to France, when the search for you starts no one is going to think of looking there for you so I hope you fancy a French wedding."

Harry looked slightly panicked as he said "But I don't have a passport, or any other proof of identity. I don't even have any money to buy a decent suit to get married in."

"I already thought of that, you are going to pay a visit to that bank in Diagon Alley. We have an arrangement to meet up with a little friend of ours," Hermione said smiling. "The only draw back is you will have to go alone into the bank, we don't want anyone to know we are over here. We need them to think we are still in France. That's why I obliviated the Dursley's."

An hour later with the help of a little fellow by the name of Dobby the house elf, Harry entered the bank under his invisibility cloak and managed to talk to one of the Goblins. It took the Goblins just fifteen minutes to arrange a secret account in the Paris branch of Barclays. Harry left the bank with five thousand pounds in cash and an emergency port key to the Potter farm, an unplottable piece of land owned by the Potter family that contained a small farmhouse and one hundred acres of land. He also had a passport and a driving licence for a motor cycle, along with a provisional licence for a car. Once he was back outside the bank and standing on the top step he whispered "Dobby?"

A whispered reply came from his left "I'ze ere Harry Potter sir." As Dobby answered him the little elf's head appeared about six feet away. Harry made his way over to his little friend and reached out his hand. Dobby took hold of Harry's hand and with a very quiet pop they both vanished.

They re-appeared next to the Granger car that was parked several streets away from Diagon Alley. Harry looked around and seeing that the street was deserted he pulled his cloak off and folded it up. He then joined Hermione in the back seat of the Granger car; the two teens squeezed together, maybe a little closer than was needed, to make room for Dobby.

The drive from London to Paris via the fairly new channel tunnel was done uneventfully, not a single problem arose for any of them. Richard drove them through Paris to a small village not far from the outskirts of the large city. Once in the village they decided to stop at the only café and were just enjoying a cup of coffee when they were disturbed by a deep male voice that said with just a hint of an accent.

"Mr Potter, well what a pleasure it is to see you, and you young lady must be his constant companion Miss Granger?"

Four heads spun around to look at the man who had spoken. The two adults were completely puzzled and worried that their plan was about to fall apart, while both Harry and Hermione recognised Monsieur Delacour, father of their friend Fleur. Hermione was the one to get over the shock first and invited the new arrival to sit with them.

Jean Pierre Delacour joined them at the table and after a short friendly chat he invited them back to the Delacour home for dinner. He explained that both Gabrielle and Fleur were home for the holiday and they would both be thrilled to see them. As the conversation went on and the fact that Harry and Hermione were intending to get married while they were in France came out, Jean Pierre surprised them all when he announced that as the Minister of magic he could perform the ceremony at his home if they wished to stay for a day or two while it was organised.

It was a happy Granger/Potter family that left the Delacour home three days later, right after the small wedding ceremony, destination America and a new life.


	6. Chapter 6 Snape

A/Note, This short piece is one of the newer stories that broomstick started. Sorry to say she never got a chance to discuss it with me so I have no idea where she was heading with it. As was usual my dear wife had the idea and simply began writting the first chapter to see how the tale would unfold. I think it was the first where Snape was the hero, despite his evil tendencies.

Severus Snape growled out loud as he found a memory in the mind of the student he was forced to teach occlumency. This was the third lesson he was being forced to teach the boy he hated and what Severus had just seen caused him to stop his attacks on the fifteen year old. Casting an enervate charm on the young Potter he waited until the boy was able to sit up before he spoke.

"Potter I have just learned something rather interesting, now before I talk to you about it I need you to go to your common room and return with Miss Granger. I know you neither trust nor respect me, but let me assure you that this is very important to your future well being. Now go and hurry." Nodding his head at the door he indicated for Potter to get going.

Harry James Potter was not at all sure of what was going on as he looked at the worried eyes of the man he considered the worst teacher at the school. In fact this morning he had been wondering if maybe Snape was not actually trying to teach at all, especially when it came to him self. Shrugging his shoulders and taking one last look at the worried look of the professor he decided that he would do as he was told and he raced out of the classroom headed for the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend was not happy being disturbed while she was halfway through her charms homework, with some reluctance packed away her things and after dropping her book bag on her bed accompanied Harry down to the dungeons to the potions classroom. Together the teens entered the classroom to find it empty. Hermione was about to tell Harry off for bringing her on a wild goose chase, but when she looked at him she noticed he was looking toward the front of the classroom where the blackboard was. She could not miss the message on the board.

'_**Potter, Granger, remain in this room until I return. Professor S Snape**_.'

"Wonder what the heck is going on with Snape?" Harry asked as he turned to his best friend.

Before Hermione could answer him professor Snape entered the room. Snape drew his wand as the door shut and began to cast several different security charms. He then turned and began to cast spells all around the room. He still wore the worried look he had when Harry had left to collect Hermione. As soon as he had finished casting multiple security charms and spells around the room the professor pulled a rune covered bowl from inside his robes and placed it on his desk.

Pointing his wand at his temple Snape withdrew a long silver strand of some sort of gossamer like material and placed it carefully into the bowl. Looking at the bowl he gave another angry growl before he turned to the teens. "This is the headmasters' pensieve; you must never mention that we have used it to anyone at all. If Dumbledore had not been driven from the school by that vile woman Umbridge and her incompetent boss we would never have been given access to it. Now you two over here in front of the bowl… Right this bowl allows us to view a memory as if we were actually within the memory. The memory I have just placed into this bowl is a memory of what I saw in Potters mind. I need you to be prepared to view this Potter, Miss Granger you will need to be there to support Potter as you have done so often before. Now to view the memory we just place our faces into the silver mist. Do not panic when you feel you are falling, it will last but a second or so and then you will find your self within the memory. I will go first to show that there is no danger, you two should join me as quickly as you can."

Neither teen had any reason to trust the professor, but there was something in his eyes that they had not seen before, and as he dipped his head into the memory and it seemed to suck him into the bowl Harry took hold of Hermione's hand and with a quick nod to each other they copied what Snape had done. Seconds later the teens found them selves standing next to the potion master looking into what appeared to be a nursery.

Harry recognized the woman standing pointing her wand at a vile looking man who he knew to be Voldemort. He was broken from staring at what appeared to be a very lifelike statue of his mother when the potion master said. "Potter you are going to need all that stupid Gryffindor courage, and don't do anything stupid because this is just a memory."

Severus Snape watched as Hermione tightened her grip on Potter's hand and then he said quietly and from the sound of his voice reluctantly "Play."

Harry, Hermione and Snape watched as an obviously injured Voldemort walked fully into the room. They watched as Lily Potter begged the bleeding Tom Riddle to leave her boy alone. Voldemort was laughing at her saying "Think you are as good as your husband was?" before telling her to move away to save herself and allow him to do what he had come to do. Not bothering to answer the seriously injured terrorist Lilly screamed out a spell at Voldemort catching him off guard. The spell hit the dark killer and he exploded vanishing into nothingness as if his magical core had just self destructed.

Lilly turned around to lift her son from his small cot when she heard something behind her. Spinning around she came face to face with Albus Dumbledore. Dropping her wand to her side she gave a relieved sigh. "He's gone Albus, I just caught him out with one of my new spells." She told the leader of the Order of the Phoenix.

Turning once more to pick up her baby she never saw the green curse that Dumbledore cast at her. Lilly Potter fell to the floor her lifeless eyes staring up at the ceiling. Dumbledore then cast the same spell at the baby in the cot, a look of utter shock came over his face as the spell just seemed to bounce off the child. Before he could work out what had happened he heard someone run into the house and then the thumping as who ever it was ran up the stairs. Dumbledore then disapparated silently while cursing under his breath. He obviously did not want anyone to know that he was there as with no evidence left of Voldemort's visit the murders would be blamed on him. The memory ended as Sirius Black ran into the room fading into blackness as the baby Harry lost consciousness.

The two teens felt them selves thrown out of the pensieve and back onto their feet. Standing staring at the potion master with looks of utter disbelief on their faces, Hermione was the first to manage to speak. "D… D… Dumbledore killed Lily!"

"It would seem that our head master is not what he seems, I must be honest and say that I have no idea why he would do such a thing, but that memory is one of the earliest that is in Potters mind and it is obviously a real memory." Snape said with a slight shake in his voice. "All these years I have worked for that old man while thinking that it was the dark lord who had killed my best friend. Potter you need to get away, Granger you need to go with him. Neither of you are safe here."

"Where would we go?" Harry asked quietly while trying to come to terms with the fact that it was the man he had thought of as a grandfather like figure that killed his mother.

"I don't know and I don't want to know… You two should go, get away from Hogwarts, discuss this once you are well away from the castle. Oh and don't tell anyone, not even Weasley, it would be better if Dumbledore doesn't know the reason you have left."

"But Professor…" Harry started but was cut off by Hermione.

"I think he's right Harry, things are beginning to make more sense now. Come on lets get our things and leave.


	7. Chapter 7 Several stories

Disclaimer, If I owned Harry Potter I would never have brought Ron Weasley back into DH after he deserted the hero and heroine. Then again I would never have written those two awful books HBP or DH So I definitely am not JK Rowling.

A/Note This final chapter for this folder contains what my dear wife called her fantasies. They are not complete stories. They were not truly written to be posted they were just things written simply for her own pleasure and were never fully completed as she kept altering or adding to them little by little. I hope you will enjoy them. Merlin's Apprentice.

At the Granger's

Helen Granger walked into Richards study a piece of folded parchment in her hand, with a rather serious look she handed the parchment to her husband. "It's Hermione's latest letter, I think you should read it, she has a few more things to say about her best friend," there was a sadness in her eyes Richard had not seen for quite some time. Not since they learned she could have no more children.

"I think it's time don't you?" Richard asked pushing his chair a little way from his desk so that he could open the bottom drawer and add the letter he had just read to several others.

Helen nodded "Well added to the other letters I think you might be right," she agreed as her husband placed the latest letter from their daughter into the drawer along with several others. An hour and a half later Helen Granger tried to smile as a rather thin horsey faced woman opened the door of number four Privet drive. "Hello, Mrs Dursley? Mrs Petunia Dursley."

Harry Potter's aunt looked down slightly at her visitors, and wondered what they might want, it never entered her mind to actually ask the question, and instead she just stood on the door step and stared at them.

Richard seeing his wife beginning to bristle at the attitude of the thin woman, coughed and then introduced him self, "Good evening Mrs Dursley, I believe you have two young boys that live here would that be correct?"

Petunia Dursley looked at the well dressed man who had addressed her and her attitude lightened; he was much better looking than that oaf she had married who couldn't keep those vile magical people away from their home. Before she could speak Richard cut her off.

"I am Mr Granger and this is my dear wife Helen, we are both dental surgeons and we wondered if we could get your opinions on a few things, you see we are contemplating opening a surgery here in little Whinging and we really need the input of some of the local residents, if you have a few minutes to spare?" Richard said as he offered her his business card.

Petunia's face brightened considerably as she looked at the business card, not too many people had ever sought her opinion on anything other than local gossip, never had she been asked about something as important as a business venture, and she was quite pleased with her self. "Ah why don't you come in for a while, maybe you would enjoy a nice cup of tea." She offered while looking to see that their shoes were clean.

Petunia led the two Granger's into the ultra clean living room and after offering them a chair she slipped into the kitchen to make a pot of tea, Helen looked around the room at the numerous photographs of a hugely overweight young boy, apart from a single wedding photograph all the other pictures depicted the same boy at various stages of growing up, and obviously more overweight with each year, not one photograph of a boy that fitted Hermione's latest description of her best friend Harry could be seen. The boy was not included in a single picture, not even in the background.

On Petunia's return from the kitchen Richard asked about the two boys, Mrs Dursley took a seat and began to regale the Granger's with stories about her son Dudley that were so very obviously delusional fantasies. Richard almost laughed out loud when Petunia went on about the girlfriends of her little boy Dudley. After several stories about the overweight boy, Richard asked about the other boy that lived with them, Petunia wasted no time in telling them that the 'boy' her nephew was a freak, and attended St Brutus school for incurably criminal boys, some thing that the Granger's both thought an odd thing to say as those type of school's did not exist in Great Britain any more.

It was however the disgust and hate with which the younger boy was spoken about that really set the alarms going off in the two Granger's minds; they could both instantly detect hatred of the thirteen year old. While Richard kept Mrs Dursley talking Helen asked if she might use the bathroom. Petunia nodded "It's to the left at the top of the stairs."

On Helen's return Richard could see that his wife was have difficulties holding things together, she looked ready to explode to him, so with some quick apologies to Petunia and making an appointment for the Friday evening the Granger's made their way out of the Dursley's house and back into their car. Helen began to speak as Richard pulled the car out of Privet Drive and onto the main road. There was no way he could miss the anger in her voice as she almost growled.

"Well I saw the 'bedroom', if that's what you can call a cupboard under the stairs, Harry seemed to have let slip about, it was far worse than you can imagine, there is a very thin piece of foam in there, along with a rather well worn baby blanket and a tiny thin pillow, the poor boy has drawn some pictures on the walls, the last one was obviously done just before their first year started," she said as tears of anger began to fall from her eyes. She really wanted to go back and beat the living daylights out of Petunia Dursley.

"Graffiti? I would never have expected that," Richard said as they turned onto the motorway.

"No love not graffiti, just simple drawings of birthday cakes with happy birthday Harry written under them, the last one had eleven little candles drawn, there was also quite a few signs of dry blood about too, I think Hermione was right to be worried about her best friend, the bedroom upstairs she mentioned has several locks on the outside, it also has a cat flap fitted in the door," Helen said taking a shuddering breath to get her anger under control, "We have to do something before they send the boy there again."

Richard spent the rest of the drive contemplating what his wife had seen and what his daughter had told them in her letters. By the time they were turning into their own drive he had made up his mind, he had a plan, and as far as he was concerned the Headmasters order that Harry had to live with his relatives no matter what, was rather suspicious. He voiced his concerns to Helen and together they began to work out the details of his plan.

At nine am the next morning Helen Granger smiled as they approached the Leaky Cauldron "See love, it's only invisible to those who don't know about it," she exclaimed a little excitedly as they approached the door that lead into the rundown pub and on to Diagon Alley and the world of magic. It was their first visit without Hermione, and entering the magical world on their own somehow felt like a really exciting adventure to Helen Granger.

From all the letters Hermione had written about professor Dumbledore and his place in the wizarding society, along with her last letter telling how headmaster Dumbledore had insisted to her that Harry had to live with his relatives through the summer no matter how they treated him, Richard and Helen Granger were both convinced that they could not trust a single magical person. Not that they knew any. Hermione had however seen the respectful way that the Goblins from the wizard bank had treated young Harry on her first visit to the bank with him, Hermione and the two adult Granger's were convinced they could find help amongst the Goblins for the young boy.

Entering the huge building that was Gringotts Richard looked around at the Goblins for the one who had been so polite and helpful to them the previous year, and swore lightly at himself for not being able to tell one Goblin from another. Making his mind up about what to do he approached a teller at the very far end of the huge room, there seemed less chance of being overheard there because the wizarding clients all seemed to congregate around the first few tellers. Leaning over the desk Richard whispered to the Goblin "Excuse me sir, I need to see some one about the safety of Mr Harry Potter."

The Goblin looked at Richard and then at Helen, then with a nod of his head he climbed from his chair and walked through a door behind him, he returned just a few seconds later followed by another Goblin who then waved for them to join him. Filled with trepidation Richard and Helen followed the small being into a large office, the door swung shut and two quick flashes of light made by the security charms made them both jump.

"You wish to talk about Mr Potter's safety?" the wrinkled being said in a slightly raspy voice as he sat at the desk.

"This is rather difficult for us, we are Muggles you see, and we really don't know who we should speak too, we most definitely don't want to speak with Dumbledore," Richard said wondering if they were about to get them selves or their daughter into trouble with the bearded headmaster.

"How right you are, that manipulative old man is almost as bad as any dark wizard that ever lived, he would think nothing of erasing your memories if he thought you a threat of any sort to his many plots, my name by the way is Griphook. I am the Potter family vault keeper; maybe we could help each other. So if you would like to tell me what it is that brought you here today perhaps we could work together to ensure young Mr Potter's safety." Griphook said with a studious look at the two people in his office.

Richard and Helen began to tell Griphook about Hermione's letters and about the girls suspicions that Harry was being systematically beaten and mentally abused by his aunt and uncle, they showed Griphook all the letters including the last one which Hermione had said that Harry was being kept prisoner at his aunts house over the summers because of Dumbledore and some blood wards or something. They then went on to tell Griphook about their visit to the Dursley's and what they had found, along with the false school and how Petunia had seemed to hate the very name 'Harry Potter' with a passion.

Griphook had asked politely if he might take a look at Richard's memory of their meeting with the Dursley woman. Richard though slightly worried agreed to the request and sat as still as he could when Griphook placed his forehead against his. He need not have worried as it took just a few seconds and he never felt or noticed a thing.

Five hours later the two adult Granger's left the bank and made their way out of Diagon Alley, both were feeling a lot happier than they had been when they set out for the day. Griphook had informed them that Harry had been placed with his relatives against the wishes of his parent's last will and testament, something that was against the wizarding law, and that someone had been making fairly large withdrawals from the Potter Account for the past eleven years. Griphook was determined to reclaim the stolen funds but could not do so as long as Dumbledore and the Dursley's remained Harry's guardians, if that could be changed then the new guardians could request a search and audit of the Potter records and accounts. Griphook never mentioned that he thought the Granger's were a gift from the gods sent to answer his plea for help with catching the thief taking money from one of his clients. A thief that until their arrival he had been unable to do anything about.

At five pm on the following Friday evening in the Granger's living room, a series of pop sounds announced the arrival of six Goblins led by Griphook, who introduced their best ward makers to the Granger's. He informed them that they would be making the Granger house impenetrable to wizards, so that only those magicals who the Granger's knew and trusted and actually invited in would ever be able to enter, anyone from the magical world not invited looking for the house would simply see a deserted building, and if by any chance they saw someone enter the house they would simply think it was muggle children playing around.

Dumbledore would never be able to enter even if he fooled one of the Granger's into giving him an invite. One of the Goblins erecting the wards had a deeply held grudge against the whiskered old man, and had whilst testing a new ward discovered how to ward against a specific individual. He never discovered if it was simply his hate of the old man that made the ward work, he never knew anyone else amongst the wizards he could add to the ward to test it on. He was gloating as he added the extra, what he called the dumb person ward, and actually hoped the foolish leader of the wizarding government would try to enter the house.

While the Goblins worked on the house Helen offered food and drinks to them, which they politely refused. With absolutely no sign of the racism they were so used to from humans being shown by Helen, their respect for her rose higher than for any other human since Lily Potter had been alive. Half way through the work another Goblin arrived and informed them he had been and tested the security at Privet Drive, and found nothing more than a 'wizard notice me not' charm. With that news Griphook held out an umbrella and asked the Granger's to hold tight, a few seconds later they were all standing in the Dursley's living room. An angry Vernon Dursley had been forced to sit down at the point of a very long dagger, while Griphook informed him that his wife was about to sign over her guardianship of Mr Potter to the Granger's. Vernon blustered for a few seconds but his face was gradually breaking out in a smile, he wanted nothing more than to get Potter out of his life.

As soon as the two suddenly very willing Dursley's had signed the legal documents, a different set of documents, compiled by the Goblins by visiting the Dursley neighbours during the past few days, and surreptitiously checking their memories of what they had seen at number four. Quite a few of them provided proof of severe child abuse, appeared on the desk of the local child authorities and on the desk of the editor of the local news paper. As well as the local police inspector. Vernon and Petunia some how conveniently managed to totally forget who had taken over guardianship of Harry, or who had visited them when Griphook had left them sitting looking slightly dazed in their living room.

Saturday lunch time after quite a bit of paper work and the creation of several documents using the fact that the two Granger's were able to see the magical world without help, Griphook handed Richard the now apparently completely legal and ministry registered documents declaring him and his wife both legally registered Squibs. They signed a few documents that all glowed blue before they vanished and they became both wizard and muggle legal guardians of their daughter Hermione, and her best friend, Harry Potter. They both signed a form to authorise an audit and search on the Potter accounts and vaults. Griphook began to chuckle. When Helen stared at him he had to explain that he had just had a vision of Dumbledore stamping his feet in a childish tantrum.

Griphook then took the Granger's home before explaining that once the children were home neither Harry nor Hermione should be sent back to Hogwarts until the devious headmaster had left the school for good. The Goblins had made arrangements to have both children taught by some special Irish wizards called Druid Mages, along with both Goblin and Elf magic trainers thrown in for good measure, and he pointed out that educationally they would be far better off. He also pointed out that the children would be able to do magic anywhere within the wards which just happened to encompass the area around the house up to two hundred and fifty yards any direction around the garden borders.

Hermione sat in the compartment of the train as it made its way south for the summer holidays. She felt a tremendous sadness every time she looked into the warm green eyes of her best friend Harry, she would then look into the cold blue eyes of Harry's other best friend and give a tiny shiver. Where Harry stirred up something warm and comfortable inside her that she could not understand, what she felt when looking at Ron Weasley she knew very well, and had no trouble understanding it, it was a feeling of deep dislike and mistrust. She knew that Ron was supposed to be 'their' best friend but there was something about him, something other than his attitude that almost got her killed by a troll, and showed a deep dislike of her. He had also had Harry not speaking to her for some time this term, and all over a broom that had nothing to do with the red head. Then there was that rubbish over his rat. There was something else about him she really did not like but just could not put her finger on what it was; it really bothered her about the boy. She knew it had something to do with him being constantly jealous of Harry and hateful toward her while trying to keep it hidden from them. She did not understand how he could be so jealous of his best friend. How could anyone be jealous of something that had robbed Harry of his parents before he could even get to know them?

Harry led the way when they climbed from the train at Kings Cross, Ron, and Hermione were just a few steps behind him. Hermione was hoping she would be able to give Harry one last hug before he had to join his evil relatives and so she tried to stick close to him. They all met Mrs Weasley and then said goodbye to Ron and the twins. Hermione gave a parting hug to Harry before they reached the barrier. She saw a look of greed that flitted across the Weasley matriarchs' face when she looked at Harry, but she was not sure why the woman should look at her friend like that.

Outside the barrier they met up with the Granger's, but the Dursley's were no where to be seen. Hermione waved goodbye to the Weasley's as they left for the exit to the station and she and Harry then watched together as the Weasley's left the station. She was not quite sure why her parents had made no move to leave immediately as she expected, she watched and wondered what her parents were up to as they hung around a book stall checking the magazines. Which was something she had not seen them do before.

As soon as the Weasley's were out of sight Richard Granger called Harry over and Hermione introduced him properly, unlike the rushed introduction she had given while the Weasley's were there. "So Harry fancy a ride home?" Richard asked smiling.

"I suppose, though I don't think the Dursley's will like the fact I managed to stay alive long enough to come back for yet another summer," Harry said looking glumly at the ground.

Hermione tried to cheer Harry up by holding his hand as they walked from the station and out to the Granger car. As soon as the car was in amongst the traffic Helen Granger passed Harry a piece of parchment, Harry read it his eyes getting wider as he read down the page.

"Is this for real?" Harry asked in shock.

Helen smiled "Yes Harry, quite real, that's why we waited till everyone else was gone."

"Dumbledore is going to be so angry," Harry said as he remembered pleading with the professor to let him stay at Hogwarts for the summer. '_No Harry you must stay with your family and that is final'_ he had declared with an angry look that ended the conversation. The smile that broke out on Harry's face had Hermione totally confused, she was about to ask what was going on when Harry offered her the piece of parchment. It did not take her long to read the note.

'_Harry from this day forward your new legal guardians are Mr Richard and Mrs Helen Granger, we will discus this on Monday morning at eleven am, in the meantime enjoy your self. _

_Ragnok._

_Head of the Goblin Nation_

_Chief executive _

_Gringotts Bank.'_

"Mum how? I mean? I don't understand," Hermione said slowly.

"Sorry we could not tell you at Kings Cross Harry, but we needed to keep it secret, especially from the Weasley's, both of you will learn all you want to know on Monday, so until then we suggest you enjoy your weekend," Richard said as they turned in the opposite direction to Little Whinging.

"The Goblins sorted it all out, they managed to some how get the signature of your godfather who should have been your magical guardian Harry, though how they did that I don't know I'm sure, they told us he was in some place called Azkaban, sort of wizard prison. According to the Goblins he is innocent of the crimes he is accused of and because he has never been tried and found guilty he is still your legal magical guardian, apparently he was locked in there for about ten years. We have his proxy to be your magical guardians; we also helped to get the Dursley's to sign the documents relinquishing any further claims on you and your Muggle guardianship. So even if they could remember who we are they would still have no legal claim on you. Oh and one more thing your true guardian ordered the reading of your parents wills before he signed you over to us." Helen said quietly taking in the look of joy on the young boy's face.

Having been shown around the house that was now his home, Harry had tears of joy on his cheeks as he followed his extremely happy best friend into the study. The bedroom that was now his had been an almost exact copy of the one he dreamt of having once he was free of the Dursley's, even down to the real duvet that felt so amazingly soft in comparison to the old worn out woollen blanket his aunt had so generously provided.

"Ah, Hermione, Harry, take a seat, we have a few things to discuss before bedtime," said Richard Granger as the two best friends walked into the room hand in hand. He noticed the fact they were still holding hands, at the same time he knew that the two young teens were doing it while quite unaware of it. He had noticed they had held hands without realising it ever since Hermione had read the note from Ragnok in the car."

Helen chuckled as the two young ones sat down letting go of each other just for a few seconds and once seated almost instantly and automatically reached out for each others hand. It did not take Richard long to explain what he and his wife had done, he then went on to explain that neither Harry nor Hermione were going to return to Hogwarts, they were to be home schooled. Before Hermione could say anything about not being able to do magic Helen joined the conversation, telling the two slightly worried young people that they could now do what ever magic they wished while in the house and garden, as long as they made sure they were not seen doing so by any of the neighbours.

That weekend at the Granger's Harry had the best time of his life so far, as for the first time he was allowed to act like a normal everyday boy. He was just a normal boy who spent the whole weekend with his best friend, playing about with absolutely no chores, and no worries, except his growing feelings for Hermione, which he did not quite understand yet.

Hermione was truly happy during her first weekend at home, whereas normally she felt quite sad for the first few days of the holidays, because her parents paid quite a sum of money for her education and she was unable to show them anything she had learned, which went against her nature. She loved to show her knowledge to others, especially if it helped them. But along with Harry she had put on a display of magic that had both her parents both happy and thrilled for their brilliant daughter and her boyfriend, as they now thought of Harry.

Monday morning at ten minutes to eleven the Granger family and Harry Potter took seats in the waiting area of Gringotts, waiting to be called into his office by Griphook. Harry was still excited about his new found freedom, but while walking the Alley and sitting in the bank he was worried in case Dumbledore came to once again ruin it all and take him away, and he kept glancing around with a worried frown. He calmed down a little when Hermione gave his hand an extra squeeze. Helen noticed and smiled while wondering if they went everywhere holding hands when they were at Hogwarts, and how long had they been doing it.

Harry need not have worried about his former controlling headmaster as Griphook arrived to take them to an office. The Granger's were a little surprised that it was not Griphook's office they were led to, instead they found themselves entering a really expensively decorated office, the furniture was all made of soft comfortable Dragon hide, and the desk was made of a highly polished dark wood of some kind they did not recognise.

When they were introduced to the Goblin sitting behind the desk Hermione gave a small gasp and her grip on Harry's hand increased a little. She very quickly leaned over and whispered to her mum "Ragnok is the Goblin king."

Behind his desk Ragnok gave a small laugh, "That is correct Miss Granger, now why don't you all take a seat and we can get started. As everyone was seated and the fidgeting to get comfortable was over Ragnok started to speak to them. "When young Griphook first came to me with his suspicions and worries, there was nothing that we could do, we had no authority to act, but when you came to us with your worries Griphook could sense some sort of plot against young Mr Potter and he decided he could act on your behalf Mr and Mrs Granger. If in doing so it was to help out our young customer Mr Potter while Griphook sorted out your enquiry, well that would be just a by product so to speak. As long as we were not seen as the instigators of any actions concerning the Potter accounts then the wizard ministry could not interfere in us helping you.

Miss Granger did you know that Mr Potter, 'Harry' if I may, is the last of the Potter family, and that it might be wise if he were to perhaps enquire about the possible existence of a parental will. I of course am not allowed to give such advice to Harry. It is strictly against the ministry ruling put in place by an old headmaster."

Harry gave Hermione a huge grin when she turned and advised him to ask about a will, he almost laughed when he saw the full on smile she was wearing as she spoke to him. At his side Harry could hear Richard chuckle quietly. "Er… excuse me Ragnok sir but would anyone at Gringotts know if my mother or father left a will?" he asked trying to be as serious as the occasion required.

As Harry finished speaking Griphook handed two envelopes to Ragnok. Ragnok then opened the will of Harry's father James first. It was an ordinary will with nothing really surprising, there were a few bequests to his friends and the vast bulk of the Potter fortune was left to Harry. As well as the business folder, money, and properties there was the head of house ring which as the last of the Potter family Harry was entitled to wear from his eleventh birthday.

When Ragnok opened Lily's will his eyes went wide. Inside the envelope were two pieces of parchment, one was a normal formal will almost identical to James's will. The difference was that there was a list of people who were to be asked to keep an eye on Harry while he was in their world. Every one in the room was quite surprised that in neither will was there anyone actually appointed as Harry's guardian. The last line of Lily's will stipulated that Harry was not to be given into the custody of Albus Dumbledore for any reason, and if necessary a restraining order was to be obtained to keep the old man away.

Ragnok gave the Granger's and Harry time to settle down after hearing the will's before he spoke again. Lifting the second piece of parchment that had been in the envelope, he passed it across the desk to Harry. Harry picked it up and stared at it wondering what it meant. Written in a neat female hand it said _'Ragnok my friend, a drop of Potter blood shed by your blade is what you require._'

Looking confused Harry handed the parchment to Hermione who having read it passed it back to Ragnok. "Harry, I think Ragnok is meant to place a drop of your blood on that parchment, it must contain something important for your mother to use such specialised security."

Harry nodded to her and then reached his hand across the desk to Ragnok, seeing Ragnok take out a small dagger Harry closed his eyes and turned his head away. He was not being cowardly, from experience he knew that if he saw the dagger point get close to his skin he would automatically flinch, that usually made things worse than they needed to be.

Everyone was already surprised that the parchment was addressed to Ragnok. They were soon to be even more surprised. Ragnok caused a small cut on Harry's middle finger and then allowed a drop of blood to fall to the parchment before he healed the tiny wound. It took several seconds after Harry's blood soaked into the parchment before anything happened. As they watched the parchment glowed with a blue luminescence before it filled with writing. Again it was addressed to Ragnok.

Ragnok read the letter and when he had finished he slowly handed it to Richard. It was obvious that he was somewhat shocked by what he had read. Richard took the parchment from the Goblin King and started to read out loud.

'_Ragnok my good and trusty friend, greetings and good wishes for all your endeavours. I write this letter to you to enlist your help for my son and the family sitting with you in your office. First an addition to my will, to my sons future wife Hermione, who is sitting with you as you read this, I bequeath all the Potter family jewels and my most precious possession, my son Harry._

_Ragnok I want you to talk to the Granger's about a betrothal or even better a marriage contract between their daughter and my son. Normally I am completely against betrothal and marriage contracts, or any other form of contract that removes a person's free choice, but I make this suggestion and strongly urge them to very seriously consider it. Being betrothed/contracted will save Hermione much pain and heart ache in her future. It will prevent that vile man Dumbledore using her to further his aims. _

_To help keep the Granger family safe James has purchased a property that I urge the use of. The property is totally unplottable to any and all magical creatures, no one, not even Dumbledore's phoenix can find the place. Urge them to move into the property by Friday of that week. One last request of you my friend, it may seem an odd request at first but believe me there is good reason. James and I wish Harry's name be legally changed in the none magical world to Harold Evans for three months from the first of October that year until New years day. That change should be quietly registered at the ministry as late as possible on the first of October. Harry's very life is at risk if the change is not made, it will also lead to a very unhappy life for both Harry and Hermione if the change is not made and Harry survives whatever danger is approaching them._

_Harry can have his name restored to 'Evans Potter' once the danger is over. After the temporary name change has been made tell no one. Absolutely no one but your self and the Granger's should be aware of Harry's new name._

_To Richard and Helen, hello and thank you for all you have done for my son. I know that you are shocked by all that is happening, but I ask that you try to overcome your doubts about this letter. The safety of the two children there with you, and also our grand children are at risk from that bigoted world of wizards. It is my hope that they will choose to live in your world where they are accepted for who they are, not for some stupid mythical deed. The world of magic is far from safe for them and remaining in that world will lead to a short miserable life of pain and sorrow for them both._

_Harry there is nothing you can do for Sirius, he caused his problems by deserting his duty to you for a revenge that could have waited until you were fully grown. Forget about trying to clear his name, you will not succeed. Take heed of the Granger's, they unlike the Weasley's are both honest and good people, they will love you for who you are not for your money and fame as the Weasley's do. Take good care of your Hermione; she is the best thing that will ever happen to you and will be a wonderful wife and mother._

_Hermione, from what I can see and what I have seen, you are a beautiful young woman, don't believe the rubbish those bullies spouted. You are beautiful and your beauty will grow and be envied by those who now pick on you. Take care of your Harry and live a happy life. Say hello to my grandchildren for me. I wish I could tell you what will happen beyond the meeting you are now in, but until you all make your choices the futures I see are many and varied, I know not which you will take._

_Love to you all_

_Lillian Rose Potter._

_PS, Harry, Hermione, should Dumbledore ever reveal a prophecy to you know that it is completely fake. Don't ever trust the man, his main objective at this time is your death my son so that he can claim the Potter inheritance. Ignore anything he has to say to you, do not let him play on your good nature. Listen to and take advice from your future mother and father in law. Until we meet on the next great adventure take care of your self and your family… Mum._

As the family finished reading the letter, Hermione whose own feelings on marriage contracts was that they were a barbaric remainder of a long gone age and should be illegal. Turned to Harry and said so that they could all hear her, "Harry, I would be more than happy to have a marriage contract with you, if you want me."

Hermione's comment shocked both Harry and her parents, they all knew her opinion on betrothals and contracts and could not understand why she had so suddenly changed her mind, they did not think it would be the letter because she was well known for being stubborn far beyond reason when she had made her mind up about something like the magicals views on marriage and family.

Looking at Harry's shocked face she said "What? Its contracts made for children before they can even read I disagree with. I can't disagree with a contract between two people who are old enough to make the decision to get contracted. It's just like being engaged rather young."

Harry took just a few seconds to ask Richard about a marriage contract between him and Hermione. His mother was a Muggleborn and like Hermione she had according to professor Lupin, been adamantly against the pureblood way of life. So the decision came quite easily to him, as he asked Richard he began to realise what his feelings for his best friend were becoming. He knew that many would think him far too young at nearly fourteen but he knew without doubt he was falling in love with his bushy haired, book loving, brilliant, best friend, and the world and its people could all take their opinions and shove them where the light of day never reached.

It was when Richard asked Ragnok how a contract was set up that Harry noticed Hermione was still holding his hand tightly in hers. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and pulled her to his side. His hand came away from hers and his arm then gently but firmly wrapped around her waist, holding her to him.

Ragnok let out a chuckle as he passed a form from his top drawer across the desk to Richard, "I really see no conflict between young Mr Potter's guardian and your daughters' guardian, do you?" he said with what to the humans was a rather gruesome looking smile on his face.

Both Helen and Griphook let out a small chuckle, and Richard said quietly and sounding rather serious, "I'll have to ask myself about this." He then filled out the form and signed for both guardians, he then asked Helen to sign the form as well. As soon as Helen finished signing she passed it to Ragnok to sign as their witness. As Ragnok completed his signature there was a rather bright flash of light and when they had all stopped blinking, Harry and Hermione were wearing Potter wedding rings on their left hand ring finger.

Ragnok looked at the two rings the teens wore and then he picked up the parchment he had just signed and stared at it for several seconds. "Er… I believe the human term would be 'oops'."

Helen was staring at the rings while Richard stared at Ragnok, "What do you mean… oops?" he asked a look of worry appearing on his normally cheerful face.

Ragnok cleared his throat before he answered, "Well the heading on the form is for a marriage contract, but the actual form is a magical marriage form. Believe me Mr Granger I have no idea how it happened but your daughter and Mr Potter would appear to be married. Considering that they are wearing a pair of Potter wedding rings, it would seem that their magic agrees with the marriage."

Harry and Hermione were both wearing wide grins as they looked into each others eyes. "Hello husband," Hermione said quite proudly. She was answered instantly by Harry, "Hello wife." Both of them seemed to have forgotten all about the adults in the room.

Richard dropped back in his chair with a muttered "Oh bugger."

To everyone's surprise Helen seemed to be quite happy and was quickly out of her chair and hugging her two teens and congratulating them. "We should have a party don't you think, like a reception without all the alcohol, well except maybe a drop for your dad. Looks to me like he could do with one." She then stood back a little, a thoughtful look on her face before she spoke again, "She knew! Your mum Harry, she knew what was going to happen, that's why she called Hermione your future wife and us your in laws."

Helen had just sat down as Richard watched her with some disbelief, "Helen? You are ok with this supposed marriage?" he asked his shock at her reaction showing in his face. Before Helen could answer a rather large owl entered the office from above them, it swooped down and dropped a scroll of parchment in Harry's lap and then left the way it had entered.

Harry unrolled the parchment and after quickly scanning it he handed it to Hermione. Hermione had a huge smile on her face after looking at the scroll and passed it to her mum. Helen took the scroll and found herself looking at a marriage certificate, which it seemed was legal in both worlds for some reason. Helen showed the document to Richard who having looked at it sighed and nodded his head. "It would seem princess that your dear old dad just gave you away… and not an aisle, altar or priest in sight."

"Well I think it's great, you just have to be the best dad in the world." Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around Harry. As soon as she finished speaking she leant forward and the two teens shared their first kiss, though it was rather chaste with her parents being there.

Harry was far to happy with what was happening to be shy and continued to hold his new wife after they had finished kissing. "Ron, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, and Dumbledore are all going to be so mad when they find out," he announced before he chuckled a little and added. "I know of several other boys who are going to be disappointed that Hermione chose me."

Ragnok got them all back on track when he handed Helen a piece of parchment that was quite blank. She looked at the Goblin king questioningly and then smiled as he said all you need to do is decide whether you wish to take up the Potter offer of the safe house, if you do just hold the parchment up while saying I accept.

Helen looked at her husband and at the two newly married Potter's and after getting a nod from each of them she held up the parchment and announced quite clearly "I accept." There was a small flash of blue light as writing began to appear on the parchment. As the faint blue light faded Helen found herself holding the deeds to an Island somewhere off the south coast of Cornwall. According to the deeds there were two small towns both of which contained a residence in the Grangers name. It was quite a surprise to read the name of the Island. Clay maker Isle…

…..

Lyonesse

It was late evening when Richard Granger answered the knock at the front door. On the doorstep stood the oldest man he had ever seen, he even made his daughters' headmaster look young.

"Can I help you sir?" Richard asked politely.

"I seek the lady Hermione good sir, hopefully you will be able to assist me in my quest," the old man said in a frail voice.

"Dad who is it?" came the voice of a young woman from behind Richard.

The old man leaned to the side and looked around Richard and gazed at Hermione for a few seconds before he went down on one knee, "Your Majesty, needs be we find your husband the king before this night is out, lest some great evil befalls him," the old man said his head still bowed to Hermione.

Hermione who had no idea what the old man was talking about winced as she stepped forward to get a better look, when the old man heard her wince in pain his head rose and seeing her pain filled face he turned to face the man in front of him. With anger in his old eyes looked at Richard and he asked "Who dares to cast injury upon our Queen?"

While Richard stared at the old madman who had just called his daughter a queen, Hermione gingerly made her way to the door and having looked into the old mans eyes she asked her father to allow the man to enter.

Richard was about to protest but then thought better of it as he remembered his only child now belonged to two worlds, the one he and his wife lived in and an invisible world of magic where most things were possible. Stepping aside Richard allowed the man to enter his home, but he kept a wary eye on him as he did so.

Hermione was intrigued by the old man and as was usual she was eager to learn, she wanted to know more, "Who are you sir?" she asked kindly.

The old man bowed deeply to her as he answered "I am Sir Galahad the 12th, knight of the round table your majesty."

"Well sir Galahad, first you should know I am not a Queen, I am a simple Muggle born witch, you should also be aware that I am not married, I don't even have a boyfriend, now can you tell me what all this is about, and who is it that may be in danger?" Hermione said soothingly.

The old knight looked up while keeping his head bowed "Majesty, I can tell by your voice that you think you speak the truth, might I ask you to cast a simple charm upon your self, one which does not register with those simple fools in London. It is the 'specialis revealio status' charm, after which we will speak further."

Helen, Hermione's mother entered the hall at that point wondering why her husband and daughter were keeping someone talking in the hallway and not inviting them into the living room as was usual. She looked on as Hermione pulled her wand from the back pocket of her jeans.

"If it will prove my point that you have the wrong person," Hermione said before she cast the charm on herself. "specialis revealio statua."

The three Grangers looked on in shock as golden writing began to appear in the air above Hermione's head.

'_Hermione Jane Pendragon._

_Queen of Lyonesse. Sorceress of the highest order. Wife to Henry 11__th__. King of Lyonesse, master Arch mage of magic, knight of the round table._

_Married May 29__th__ 1992.'_

Hermione stared at the writing, she was positive she had performed the charm correctly, but tried it again just to make sure. While she stared at the same results once again, Richard demanded to know who the heck Henry was and why had she never mentioned knowing him.

Helen was the one who gave Richard his answer, "It's Harry! The boy she always writes about, Harry is the name often used as a sort of nick name for someone named Henry, what I want to know is how can you be married to your friend Harry, what happened in may 92 Hermione?"

Hermione eyes opened wide, she looked first at the writing that was beginning to fade, then at the old man, then her father, her eyes coming to rest on the shocked face of her mother, "That was when I was petrified, I think the 29th was the day I was released from the hospital wing, the only special thing I remember happening that day was… oh dear!"

"What do you mean 'oh dear'? What did you do, what happened?" Helen said as something she had read a long time ago came into her mind.

Hermione started to smile as she looked at the old man who was nodding his head, "YES!" she almost yelled "I hugged Harry and I think I might have kissed him a little, we bonded, we are magical soul mates."

As Hermione stood with a huge grin on her face the old man spoke "Majesty we do not have much time, our Liege Lord is even now in danger, his life stone shows signs of fading. I have not been able to find him and he needs our help," he said urgently.

Hermione was brought out of her blissful state by sir Galahad's words, her Harry was in danger, she had to do something, she thought of sending an owl for help but then remembered that Dumbledore had given them all strict instructions not to write or contact Harry in any way so she did not have any way to contact the world of magic.

"Dad we need to go to Little Whinging, and we need to get there as fast as we can," Hermione said while quickly grabbing a coat from the coat rack.

Richard began to protest but was cut off when Helen moved forward and grabbed two coats from the same rack, shoving his coat at him she said "Hermione's right, now come on we can talk about everything else later."

An hour and a half later Galahad had tested the wards around the house and discovered why he had been unable to find his king, they entered number four after the front door was opened by a fat rather ugly teenager.

Four extremely angry people stood in the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive, the room was almost filled with junk and broken toys, the only space was taken up by a small broken bed, the mattress of which was falling apart, what had the three people so angry at first were the six locks on the out side of the door, and the cat flap fitted low down. What made them extremely angry was what they had found on the coverless mattress.

The thin dirty beaten and naked body of a young man lay unconscious, unaware of what was happening. Hermione who was far to angry to be embarrassed searched the small dresser for some clothes to cover Harry's naked emaciated body and came up empty, she could find no clothes at all in the room.

Sir Galahad was radiating angry waves of magic that added to Hermione's own magic. Down stairs Dudley Dursley felt the magic as it filled the house, he looked at his terrified parents and smiled, "I always knew you would have to pay for what you have been doing to Harry. I realised last year when he saved me from that monster that he was not what you told me. I knew then he was better than both of you put together. I feel sick when I think I let you turn me into a bully, but I feel a little better tonight. I'm glad I sent his owl to find some one to help." Dudley knew he had helped in bringing his cousin to the state he was now in and he fully expected to be punished, he had resigned himself to that fact early on in the year as he thought about the way his cousin was treated and yet his cousin had stayed to save him when he could have easily just run off leaving Dudley to his fate with the monsters he could feel yet not see.

"There's not a single item of clothing in this stinking hell hole," Hermione declared as she slammed the cupboard of the dresser shut. Moments later she discovered Harry's secret stash when she tripped on a loose floor board.

Sir Galahad looked at the body on the bed then waved his hand over Harry, who was instantly dressed in some fine linen clothes. He then turned to Hermione. "We need to leave for Lyonesse your majesty; we need to get the king to a healer.

Richard sickened by the knowledge that someone could treat their nephew in such a way bent over and picked Harry up from the bed, he was shocked by how light the young man was. Turning with Harry in his arms he looked at the old man "Lead the way sir."

Hermione, with a conjured bag containing Harry's most precious possessions followed Galahad and her father down the stairs, she wanted revenge on the Dursleys for what they had done to her Harry, it seemed that the old knight knew what she was thinking as they reached the bottom of the stairs turned to her and whispered "Worry not on revenge my queen, we will allow the laws of Lyonesse deal with them."

Hermione was having a hard time not taking her revenge there and then, but gritting her teeth she nodded her head in understanding. Galahad then left her Harry and her parents in the hallway for a minute or so, when he returned he had the Dursleys following him, Hermione knew from the empty look in their eyes that they had no idea what was happening.

Galahad stood near the front door and placed his hand on the wall then he waved it in a circle and called out loudly, "Lyonesse prodigium." Stepping back he waved for Richard to step into the white light that had appeared in the shape of a doorway, Richard made sure he had a firm grip on Harry then closed his eyes and stepped forward, he was followed by Helen then Hermione. The Dursleys then followed on like sheep. Galahad was the last through and as he stepped away from the portal he gave a tiny wave of his hand and it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The three Grangers found them selves in an opulent bedroom, Richard with a nod from the old man gently placed Harry on the huge bed. Hermione and Helen stood, one each side of the bed and took hold of Harry's hands.

Galahad rushed to the door and quickly and quietly issued some orders to the guard standing outside, one of the guards rushed off whilst the remaining guard entered the room and took the Dursleys away. Galahad returned to the Grangers "You will all be safe now my queen, I have sent forth for the kings' healer who will arrive shortly. I myself must leave for a time to regain my true strength and visage, I have been away from Lyonesse far too long and must renew my link to the magic of Lyonesse, with your permission," he said as he bowed to her again. Hermione did not take her eyes off Harry and simply nodded.

Hermione her anger just slightly subdued wondered how the Dursleys could treat Harry less than a dog; she began to wonder how long it had been going on for. She knew Harry did not like to stay with his family, but he had only said that they were not nice people and they did not give him much in the way of food or clothing. She started to berate her self for not realising sooner just how bad Harry's home life really was. She also thought of their best friend Ron who had always been jealous of Harry. She wondered how the red haired boy would react to what was happening, how he would like to be in Harry's shoes for a summer at the Dursleys. As she thought about Dumbledore she began to see a picture of an old man who was not what he appeared to be. He was the one responsible for the treatment that Harry received both at his home and at school. 'Was he the one that Harry was supposed to vanquish, was he the one trying to kill Harry?'

Hermione was quite surprised when a well dressed elf appeared at the door; he was announced by the guard as "Healer Ludwell."

The little healer asked that they all stand back and allow him to carry out his duties unhindered. He then began waving his hand over Harry and writing several notes on a note pad, after several minutes the elf ripped the page from the note book and held it up then with a simple gesture with his finger the note paper vanished, two minutes later several vials appeared on a small table next to the bed.

An hour later as the healer finished feeding the potions to Harry, Galahad returned, but he looked totally different, he was now looking like a forty year old, his shoulder length brown hair was streaked with several strands of grey. "How goes it Ludwell my friend?" he asked as the elf stepped away from Harry.

"Galahad my friend, I had not expected the king to be in such a condition, I have treated him for several years of malnutrition, as well as his other damage, I have also added the two counter potions so in around twenty four hours he should have attained his true size, there is no more can be done by me for now, it is now up to the potions and his queen," answered the elf as Galahad walked him to the door.

As the elf moved away Hermione went to sit on the bed next to Harry and took hold of his hand. Helen did the same on the other side of the bed while Richard stood at the foot of the bed and looked at the young man he now realised was his son in law. Just a few minutes later a young woman entered the room and curtsied to Hermione.

"Begging your pardon 'Mum' but the apartment for the elders is prepared," she said looking down at the floor.

Hermione looked up at the woman and then she looked at her mother, together they rose from the bed and walked toward the door to the room. "Can you show me the room I am to use?" she asked the young woman. The woman in turn turned to look at Galahad.

"The king will need his queen with him tonight; he will need your comfort and as much skin contact as can be, as he will be in some considerable pain for quite some time." The little healer told Hermione as Galahad showed the two Grangers from the room.

It was at that moment that the truth of her situation finally sank in to her busy brain, some how she was the queen, and Harry was the king. She was married to him and was expected to sleep in the same bed, and with the potions he had been fed she would need to overcome her natural shyness in order to help him. With a slight nod of her head to Galahad she said good night to her mum and dad then went back to the bed where Harry was still unconscious.

Slowly she got undressed and wearing only her bra and knickers she crawled into the bed and wrapped her self around her new husband. She did not get a lot of sleep that night as she held Harry through all he was going through, the potions had started to work and she could feel her magic connected to him, helping him to heal, his weak and starved body was repairing it self using their combined magic, she could almost feel him growing in her arms as he writhed in pain through all the stretching and growing. There were one or two times during the night when she could not fail but to feel him grow as his body changed, she could feel him grow and press into her thigh.

'_I'm going to require some clean knickers before morning if this continues'_ she thought as her own body began to respond to what she was feeling from Harry and their closeness coupled with their mingled magic. She had never once in all their years of friendship expected anything like this to happen, though she had often wished for it, it had always seemed to be far out of her reach, but now she was lying next to the naked body of the one she had been secretly in love with for more than two years.

Harry Potter woke up feeling as though his body had been through a meat grinder and then haphazardly thrown back together, as he very carefully tried to move he realised he was not alone in the bed, fear shot through him as he mentally went through who could be in his bed, who had access to his bedroom at Privet Drive, only one name came to mind and the thought horrified him, slowly praying for some sort of miracle to make what he was thinking untrue he slowly opened one eye. As he glanced at the angel in his arms his mind did a flip, '_if I am not crazy, or stuck in some exotic dream then that is definitely not aunt Petunia, but is actually the lovely Hermione, beautiful sexy Hermione that is sleeping next to me_.'

Hermione woke to find her self draped over Harry who seemed to have grown even more than she thought. His left arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her tight into his body. Then she heard him mutter "What ever god I have to thank for this dream to seem so real, thank you, thank you a thousand times. This is the best dream I have ever had about the one I love."

Opening her eyes and looking up at him she was surprised to see his amazing emerald green eyes looking at her, and filled with love. "Morning husband, how are you feeling?" she asked quietly.

Harry had no idea what was going on with his head, but this was a dream he was quite happy to go along with, even if it was less erotic than those he usually had starring Hermione. With a large smile he pushed his crotch into Hermione's stomach, enjoying the fact she was draped over him the way she was. "Randy… like I am in all my dreams of you, very, very randy."

Hermione's face turned scarlet as she felt him press into her, she also felt rather turned on by the thought that the young man she loved had dreams about her. "Er Harry love… er this is not a dream. We are in Lyonesse, in the king's quarters to be precise. We are also… er married according to sir Galahad and a revealing spell."

Harry's face revealed a look of complete befuddlement; he had no idea what she was talking about. It was at that time that there was a knock on their door and a few seconds later the same young woman that had shown Hermione's parents to their quarters stood just inside the door. "Your majesty, sir Galahad sent me to ask if you would prefer breakfast in your room or if the king feels well enough to join him and your parents in the informal dining room?"

"Good morning… er I'm afraid my manners must have escaped me last night, I did not ask your name." Hermione said smiling at the slightly embarrassed women.

"It's Marie your majesty," the woman answered.

"Ok Marie, I quite like that name… in fact it is on the list of names for any daughter I might eventually have. Yes as to your question, I think the king will be fit enough to join the others, so if you could give us about thirty minutes to shower and dress we would be happy for you to return to show the way." Hermione said looking to see Harry nodding in a confused way.

After Marie had left Hermione was left feeling embarrassed she was lying on top of Harry in just her bra and knickers and he was most obviously fully aroused. Taking a deep breath while at the same time burying her face in his chest she began to explain what had happened, and how they had ended up in Lyonesse.

She was quite surprised when Harry hugged her tight and then gave a whoop of joy. Looking up at him for an explanation Harry was grinning like a mad man. "Hermione, this is brilliant. I don't care a toss about being in Lyonesse, but being married to you… well that's my biggest dream come true… and not just cause I want to jump your bones every time I see you do things like… er… bite your lip, or read a book, or walk in front of me, or bend over or… well you get the picture. I love you, have since we took that ride on Buckbeak, no that's only when I realised what I felt for you was love. Oh where on earth is Lyonesse anyway and are you happy about this…"

Hermione had to place a finger on his lips to get him to stop talking and take a breath. "Harry love, I couldn't be any happier, and like you its nothing to do with being a queen. It's being your queen, being your wife makes me so happy you could not even imagine."

Any doubts Hermione might have had about her looks vanished in an instant as she rose from the bed and watched the look of lust and desire that mingled with a look of love in Harry's so expressive emerald eyes. He was looking at her as if she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. For a moment she wondered what he would look like if she were nude, would his eyes be able to grow any wider without falling out.

Shaking her head a little to clear it she began to inspect the room trying to discover where the bathroom might be. She quickly discovered the bathroom behind a door across from the bed, taking the clothes that Marie had left she entered the bathroom, as soon as she closed the door behind her Hermione did a leap into the air and thumped the air in joy. She was Hermione Pendragon, wife of Harry the guy who so obviously loved her and definitely thought she was beautiful, and for the very first time in her life she felt beautiful.

Hermione had just stepped into the shower when she was surprised by Harry joining her. "Er you told that woman to come back in half an hour and I thought… er well I mean we are married and I… well it will be quicker showering together don't you think." He said his face red.

Hermione's face was as red as it had ever been as she realised what Harry was suggesting. Realising that she was his wife and she had already seen him naked, she took a deep breath "OK Harry love, we'll… er take a shower together," she almost mumbled. As soon as she stopped speaking she was mentally berating herself. She had fantasised about being in a shower with Harry more times than she could remember, in fact she had been fantasising about Harry for the past two years, perhaps even longer. Now she had the opportunity to live out those fantasises with the real Harry.

She did notice that as she stripped her remaining clothes off, Harry's eyes did grow wider but his eyes remained firmly in his sockets. She heard him as he hissed "God I have the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts for my wife," and it brought a small smile and a helping of courage that she used to stand up straight as she stepped into the shower with her husband, the man of her dreams. There was one part of him that she could not stop looking at as it stood rather prominent. It had started with him washing her back and placing a few kisses on her neck as he did so, and now the part of him that had stood out so prominent was no longer visible to the outside world. She groaned as one of her main fantasies was fulfilled when she felt him burst inside her completing the consummation of their marriage.

It was two very happy and satisfied teens who were led to the informal dining room where they joined Richard and Helen. Hermione tried her best to walk normally but the small amount of soreness she was feeling made walking a little uncomfortable. To cover the discomfort in front of her father she gently rubbed at the injury on her chest. Even while sat eating her breakfast with her parents and Harry trying to figure out what was happening she winced once or twice while she rubbed at the scar where Dolohov's spell had hit her.

Marie who was the queens hand maiden noticed that Hermione had something wrong with her chest and sent a note to healer Ludwell. As soon as they returned to their room Harry and Hermione were joined by the little elf. Hermione introduced the elf to Harry and enquired if he needed to examine Harry again.

"No my queen, both Galahad and the hand maiden Marie have informed me you are in some pain, I am here to examine you and to treat your injury." The elf said as he bowed to her.

Hermione obeying the elf's instructions removed her blouse so that he could examine the damage done to her chest. Ludwell tutted several times as he examined the bright red scar that started at her right collar bone and travelled diagonally down to her left side just below her ribs. Harry stood beside the elf as he examined the scar and answered the questions that the elf asked because Hermione had not actually seen the spell that hit her.

"Your healer was either a fool or did not know her job, who ever it was has only healed the surface damage. This spell damage if left untreated could kill you within a month or so." Ludwell said rather angrily as he waved his hand over the damaged area and cast several charms. "I will have a potion brought in shortly your majesty, you must drink it all and then take to your bed for at least four hours."

Hermione agreed to do as the elf told her and then dressed as he left the room. "Why would Pomfrey not even try to heal me properly Harry? She's supposed to be one of the best healers in Britain." She asked sounding a little angry.

"Dumbledore… If that little elf fellow was able to repair the damage done to me as I grew up, then Pomfrey must have known about those potions as well. She could have given them to me in our first year unless she was prevented from doing so. That old fool, he must know we are bonded and wants you out of the way. For as long as I can remember my life has been hell and after this I am coming to believe that it is all some sort of plot by the old fool. You know that prophecy he told me, have you had any thoughts on it at all. I have and I came to the conclusion that it is a fake. That line that says neither can live while the other survives. Well I lived and Voldemort survived. Seems to me that the old man wants me out of the way and for some reason he wants Voldemort to be the one to do the job.

"I remember Susan Bones saying something she heard her aunt say. It was about how Dumbledore always tried to keep his hands clean yet broke more laws than the worst of the blood purists. I didn't want to believe it at the time, but now…" Hermione said quietly. She felt disappointed as she realised her idol was not who she had thought he was. Her respect for the old head master died as the thoughts ran through her mind.

Harry took her hand and led her back to the bed. He then held out the potion that the little healer had left for her to take. Hermione smiled at him as she sat on the bed and drank the potion. She was a little surprised that the potion did not taste to bad, it in fact reminded her of a cough mixture she had been given when she was younger.

Harry made sure that his new wife was sleeping before he left her side and went to speak with the guards outside the door. Like most guards the two guarding his door were just ordinary soldiers and had no answers to offer to him. The older guard ordered the slightly younger one to take the king to the round room. Leaving orders for the remaining guard to keep Hermione safe, Harry followed the younger one along several corridors until they reached a large oak door. The guard opened the door and stepped into the room. As Harry followed the guard announced. "Be upstanding for his majesty the king."

Harry entering the room got his first look at the fabled round table. Around it were sat several men and three women. He was quite surprised at how fast they all stood and then bowed to him. The one he vaguely remembered stepped forward while indicating what was essentially a small throne for Harry to sit on. Nervously Harry made his way forward and took the throne. The others all waited for him to sit before they retook their own seats.

"Ok can anyone tell me a short version of what is happening, because to be honest I haven't a clue?" he asked while looking around.

Galahad stood and after a bow he began to speak. "We knights of the round table began our search when our Queen Liliana vanished on her way to Tintagel. Unfortunately we found no trace of her. On the last day of October in nineteen eighty one the life signs in her life stone faded. Her life stone was replaced by a new stone. The life stone of her son Henry, who was then unknown to us revealed that he was our new king. Unfortunately once again we could find no trace of our sovereign.

Early yesterday morning a rather beautiful white owl arrived in the castle with a note begging for help. Some boy by the name of Dudley said his cousin Harry was in desperate need of a doctor. In the note was a mention of his aunt Lily… It was what you might call a feeling that the Lady Perenelle had, she went to check the king's life stone and noticed instantly that your life signs were weakening. She also found another life stone. That of our queen, the Lady Hermione. She rapidly put two and two together and I was dispatched to find you. It was easy to find out about our queen as there is but one witch of that name that has attended Hogwarts. Her life stone led me to her home and she led us to you. I brought you and your queen as well as her parents here to Lyonesse. Er I also brought the vile animals that were the cause of your injuries I have them down in the dungeons…

…..

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

Professor Minerva McGonagall, deputy head of Hogwarts School of magic walked briskly up the garden path of what was obviously a rather expensive house on the outskirts of Oxford. She took several deep breaths as she paused to knock on the door, once again she was doing her annual rounds of visiting Muggleborn children to offer her services as a guide to the world of magic. She had no idea that today would be different than all the other times she had done this duty.

The professor looked down at the young girl who had opened the door. "Miss Granger?" she asked politely.

"Yes I am, could you just wait while I call an adult please?" the young girl who had opened the door asked politely, as she gently closed the door before calling for Helen Granger to come to the door.

Mrs Granger opened the door and looked out at the strangely garbed woman standing there. "Can I help you?" she asked pleasantly.

"Good morning Mrs Granger, I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress of Hogwarts. I believe your daughter received the letter informing you of my visit from the school some time during the past week. Now if I might be allowed to enter I can soon impart the required knowledge about Hogwarts and what we teach." Professor McGonagall said as she slipped into the house past Helen Granger.

Thirty minutes later Helen Granger and the young girl beside her had listened to what the professor had had to say and both were shaking their heads. "I'm sorry professor but we will not require any demonstration as I am quite certain you have had a completely wasted journey, you see our lovely young lady here has never had any of these strange happenings you have mentioned." She told the older woman as she placed her arm around the shoulder of the girl sitting with her.

"She's right you know." the young one stated quite clearly.

Minerva McGonagall was feeling rather confused, never before had she visited a potential students home to find that there was some sort of mistake, not once in the thirty five years she had been doing the job. So she asked for permission to pull out her wand and to do a test for a magical core on the young girl. She was quite shocked when the test revealed that the young lady did not contain an iota of magic in her entire body beyond what was normal for a none magical.

It was a confused deputy head of the supposedly world famous school that left the Granger house that afternoon, she thought briefly of casting an obliviate charm to remove the memory of her visit from their minds, but she changed her mind when she heard the young Miss refer to her as yet another con artist after making some quick money. Deciding there was no need to waste any of her flagging energy casting spells that were not needed she headed for her next appointment.

At the same time in a house in Little Whinging in Surrey, a young Boy of almost eleven years old eagerly yet silently packed away the very few belongings he had with him into a tatty old knapsack. Just a few minutes later he left the house by climbing down the drain pipe outside the bathroom window, and headed for the nearest bus stop. He had a fair way to travel and his belly rumbled to remind him he had not eaten in the past three days. He sat on the bus and eagerly looked forward to arriving at his destination. He had a lot to share with everyone when he got there.

At the Granger home the young girl watched the professor walk off down the street. "She's gone," the young girl's voice shouted up the stairs, her voice edged with laughter.

From the top of the stairs a young bushy haired girl looked down with a huge smile on her face and said. "You just have to be the best cousin on earth Bernadette."

"Yes you owe me our Hermione Jane and don't you forget it. Though I still don't get why you couldn't speak to the daft old biddy." The young girl who had posed as Hermione said before she started to chuckle at the weird clothes the old woman wore.

"That's simple Bernie, they sent Hermione a rather strange letter first, then after sending it back with the rest of the junk mail we got one telling us the now what was it you called her… 'daft old biddy' would be here today, and they would be able to detect Hermione's special power. Both letters sounded rather threatening and gave us the impression that we had no choice in the matter. Well you know as well as the rest of the family that we are keeping that power a secret from everyone but family… oh and Harry of course. Richard and I most definitely did not like the attitude in the letters, plus for some reason neither Harry nor Hermione trust the people from that school and have no wish to attend a boarding school." Helen told her favourite niece.

"Talking about Harry, I hope he was able to get away from those vile relatives of his," Hermione said as she stepped off the stairs, a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Hermione; you know Harry is clever enough to evade the Dursleys with his eyes closed." Bernie chuckled.

The two girls had spent the rest of the day playing various games and reading. While as the time ticked by they were getting increasingly worried about their best friend Harry who was later than usual. Mr Granger, his brother and sister in law as well as his mother had all arrived home after their last day at the surgery, and they had joined the girls in being worried about Harry being so late.

It was several hours later than expected when there was a knock at the front door. Helen rushed to the door and practically swept Harry off his feet in a tight hug. "Harry love where on earth have you been?" she asked as she ushered him into the house, where he found himself surrounded by the entire Granger family.

Each one of them wanting to give him a hug. He was taken by complete surprise when Hermione replaced Bernadette in hugging him, and then she kissed him on his lips for the first time, "Oh Harry I was getting so worried," she said as she leant back from the kiss. It was only then that she realised she had just kissed him, and in front of the whole family. She quickly joined him in being red faced.

Harry stuttered and stammered as he tried to speak, "P, P, Petunia, C, C, Caught me in the attic, I found a small trunk. I, I, It was my mums. Learned such a lot."

"Harry son take a minute, calm down and tell us again when you are ready" Richard said gently patting Harry's shoulder, while chuckling at the two young red faced ones. He then led the family into the kitchen and they all took a seat around the table. As they all got comfortable Bernadette was whispering to Hermione wanting to know where the kiss had come from and what possessed her to do it in front of the entire family. The whispered questions did nothing to calm Hermione who had never even thought of kissing a boy before.

Harry looked around at the people he considered his real family. He had first met them when he had started primary school at five years old and was taken with the rest of his class to the local dentist for a compulsory check up. Helen had taken a liking to the little boy who was a perfect little gentleman; she had had to administer some treatment on his teeth as several were rather loose. As he was coming around from the gas he had been given he had apparently muttered quite a few things about his life with his relatives and just how awful it was that he could never share any of the food he was forced to prepare.

Rather suspicious about how Harry was treated by his guardians Helen had started to carry out some investigations into the young boy's life. She quickly discovered that several people in the neighbourhood had sent in reports of child cruelty regarding Harry to the local authority but nothing ever got done about it. Their reports never seemed to be acted upon, and when they had inquired about it they discovered that the reports always disappeared. Eventually people gave up reporting anything, knowing it would be a waste of time.

That was the day Helen had found Harry in the local park after being to visit the Dursley home on the pretence of following up on his treatment, and being informed that they had never heard of the boy. It took Helen several visits to that little park and talking to Harry to discover just what his life was like. She also learned about several people who had come to the house to treat his injuries using a similar power to the one her daughter Hermione often displayed.

Harry had chuckled as he told her about the old man with a beard so long he kept tripping over it, and how the old man would point a stick at Harry and mumble a few strange words before he told Harry to forget what had happened and that they had visited him. He looked around to see if anyone was close by before he whispered.

"That silly old man really thought I would just up and forget them after the nice woman with them mended my arm with a flick of her stick. As if I'm going to forget something like that, it was like magic. Wish I had one of them sticks then maybe it wouldn't be so hard for me when I have to mend myself."

That was how Helen discovered that Harry had the same strange power that Hermione had. A few days after making her discovery, Helen had arrived at the park with Hermione and her best friend Bernadette. After watching the three kids getting to know one another for an hour Helen had invited Harry over to their house. Since that time Harry, unknown to the Dursley's, had spent every weekend and many evenings at the Granger house and he Hermione, and Bernadette had become best friends. And the rest of the Grangers, Pamela, the girls' grandmother, Helen and Richard, Hermione's mum and dad, Elizabeth and William, Bernadette's mum and dad, became his family.

Pulling him self out of his reminiscing Harry looked at everyone again and then without thinking he took hold of Hermione's hand, holding it tight. He had something huge to show them, and he was feeling nervous. With his other hand Harry pulled a small box that looked like a trunk made for a dolls house, out of his pocket. He placed it almost reverently on the table in front of him.

Everyone around the table looked at the box and then gave Harry questioning looks. Tightening his grip on the surprised Hermione's hand Harry spoke in almost a whisper as he said. "I learned this from a book from that trunk." Closing his eyes for a moment and scrunching his face up in concentration, he waved his hand over the little trunk, then opened his eyes to watch as the trunk grew in size right there in front of him.

Their was a gasp of surprise from each of the Granger family as they watched the little two inch square dolls trunk grow into one that was two by two and a half feet. On the top of the trunk in gold lettering was the name. Lily Rose Evans, the name Potter had been added in silver paint. Harry reached forward and slowly lifted the lid and took out several journals.

"My mum's," he said as he placed them gently on the table. "She called her self a witch, a real live magical witch." Taking one of the journals he opened it and slowly flicked through some pages. Having found the page he was after he stood from his chair and walked around to Helen, he placed the journal in front of her and pointed at a paragraph near the bottom of the page.

Helen looked at him for a few seconds, a slightly puzzled look on her face, before she turned to read what he wanted to show her. _'Last night I had yet another vision, it started out quite pleasant but once again it quickly became like a nightmare. In the vision I saw an extremely beautiful young woman named Hermione Jane Granger as she said yes to my son Harry's proposal of marriage, they looked so happy as they sealed their engagement with a kiss. Then the vision changed and I watched as that vile old man Dumbledore cast several spells and charms on Hermione and Harry, moments later Hermione was holding hands with one of those awful Weasley family, and Harry had his arm around the horrid boys sister. The last part of the vision showed their weddings. Hermione married the Weasley boy and Harry married the Weasley girl. Both of them lived trapped in loveless marriages. The vision ended there. I find my self praying with all that I am that this vision never comes to pass.'_

As Helen looked up at Harry she had tears in her eyes and said "Well I think your mums prayers are going to be answered. This time next week we will be far away from this country and we will never get to even meet a weasel."

Harry had a smile on his face as he placed a thick parchment document in front of Helen. "Mum had this made up, it's a way to make sure that that vision never comes true. She left a letter addressed to you and Uncle Richard." On top of the parchment he placed an envelope then went back to his seat to wait, while every one else waited with him as they watched Helen open the letter and begin to read.

'_Mr and Mrs Granger._

_Helen and Richard, I write this in the hope that the ritual I have just performed has worked and that you have been given the opportunity to change the future I have foreseen. Today is the 29 October 1981, and I know for a fact that in two days time I and the thing that fed me a love potion to get me to marry him will be dead, so the sacrifice of my fertility to help my son and your daughter will not mean that much to me. As Dumbledore has us sealed inside this small cottage with no way out I am unable to get this letter to you as soon as I would like, thankfully I have with me a little friend who is not effected by the magic that has us sealed in, she will find someway for this to get to you._

_I know that you know very little of the world that I was lured into, the world that if given the chance will destroy your family. So you will not know of or will not believe in seers. I am hoping that this letter and the fact it is addressed to you will leave you with at least an open mind. For the future happiness of your Hermione and my Harry I beg you to complete the contract I have prepared. In the morning take the children with you to the Goblins at Gringotts bank and have them register the contract to make it legal and binding. You will need the children with you in order to find the entrance into the world of magic. Harry will need to be in disguise as he is well known to all wizarding folk and if he is recognised then the old man will interfere. Helen, Richard, please try to prevent the children becoming enticed by the things that world seems to offer, the truth is that it is a foul world of bigotry cruelty and lies. Over leaf I have written instructions on how to get to the Goblin bank and what you will need to do once there. I pray you will not dismiss this as some thing from a crackpot._

_One last thing, thanks to a short vision I just received I urge you not to return to your house after visiting the bank, go to the home of Richards brother and when you leave England take the entire family. If you do not the wizards will erase you from the memories of your family and Bernadette will grow up lonely and sad, longing for something she can no longer remember.'_

Helen read the letter out loud to a totally silent audience. When she had finished she looked at her husband and said, "Lily Evans must have been a very brave woman, some of her letter sounds a little confused but I am not surprised, it must have been very hard knowing she was going to die." Helen then turned to William and asked "Has this helped you make up your mind about joining us? As you know we have all the paperwork completed and that nice young man down at the Australian embassy said he would be quite happy to add your family to the visas."

At ten the next morning the entire family having followed Lily Potter's directions all stood on the pavement looking at a dingy run down little pub. "Well, I can not say this looks very promising." Pamela said pulling a face at what looked to her like some place that criminals might frequent.

As none of the adults seemed inclined to lead the way into the strange world they had spent hours the night before reading about, Hermione took hold of her mothers hand and started to pull her toward the door of the Leaky Cauldron. Bernadette doing exactly the same with Elizabeth. Harry looked up at Richard and then William, shrugged and started to follow the girls. The two men gave each other a look that said they hated anything that might lead to shopping with their wives, followed Harry and the others while each taking an arm of their mother, who it seemed was even more reluctant to enter the pub than they were.

After a quick enquiry from Hermione, the publican who said they should call him Tom, quickly showed them the magical entrance to the British world of magic. All eight of them had been a little surprised at the way the magical archway had appeared, and they quickly stepped out of their world into the place called Diagon Alley. "Well according to the directions the place we are looking for is a huge white marble building at the far end of this street," Helen said as she started to lead them down Diagon Alley.

It was just a short time before the looks that they were getting from the strangely dressed shoppers, revealed to them the bigotry that Lily had referred to in her letters. By the time they were half way along the Alley the three children were looking at the amazing things in the very old fashioned shop windows from the centre of the circle that the adults had formed around them. All three were excited by the things they were seeing and kept pointing out different things to each other.

"It looks like something from those Charles Dickens books we had when we were little," Hermione said as they passed a store selling clothes. The name plate above the shop said 'Robes for all Occasions' "Oh look Harry, Bernie there's a book shop, wonder if we can go in there?"

"Not today Hermione dear," William said from just behind her, "Today we go to this bank Harry's mum wanted us to visit and we will think about the rest after we know what is what."

Entering Gringotts bank gave them all a slight shock, the sight of somewhat vicious and angry and most definitely ugly looking small men who had to be Goblins caught them all by surprise. As a tight group they approached one of the teller positions. Richard thought the way that the teller was sat up on a very high chair was an excellent security measure. It would take a very tall person to grab the teller or anything from his desk.

Helen had a very short conversation with the teller and they were asked to take a seat in a waiting room at the far end of the hall. The Goblins only kept them waiting for five minutes before a clerk entered the room and asked them to follow him. After being led into a rather large office and asked to sit, they were offered refreshments for while they carried out their business. The adults all had a cup of tea served to them while the three young ones were each served with a tall glass of lemonade. As soon as the refreshments were served a quite tall Goblin entered the office and took a seat behind his huge desk.

"Good morning. My name is Quickslayer, and I am here to see to your banking needs. Now how might I help you?" he said in what was a rather mellow tenor voice.

Together the adults explained about the marriage contract and how they had been told it needed to be registered and filed with Gringotts to make it legal. Quickslayer took the parchment from Helen and started to read. "Well this seems to be in order, I must say who ever wrote out this contract has done an excellent job of it. It almost seems as though some form of skulduggery is expected. Still we will quickly have it filed and legal." As he looked up from the parchment Quickslayer looked at the group of humans with a questioning look on his face. His fingers were tapping on the table as he looked first at Richard and then at William.

Pressing a button on a small box on his desk Quickslayer spoke in a strange language that none of the family could recognise. They did how ever recognise their names being said at least three times. After he had finished his short conversation he looked up at Richard. "Might I ask if you would be willing to give a few drops of your blood, you and your brother? Oh and we will need a small sample from Mr Potter to verify he is actually a Potter."

Not knowing the customs of these strange magical people both Richard and William agreed and gave a small sample of blood which was then placed on a long sheet of parchment.

As they all watched the parchment red writing began to appear, name after name appeared in what was obviously a family tree, as soon as the writing stopped Quickslayer lifted the parchment and began to scan down the names, his head nodding as he neared the end. "Just as I suspected." He said to Richard and then looking at William he said, "You reminded me of someone I knew, Horatio Granger, friend of mine, died about two hundred years ago, he was a real good man Horatio, one of my first clients as an account keeper… before I start to drift off down memory lane there is something I must do, excuse me a moment."

Quickslayer once again had a short conversation with someone via the small box, he ended with the words "Yes that Granger family, oh and Grunark please do try to hurry this along, I have the family in my office." Turning his attention back to Helen and the other women he apologised for having ignored them for the past few minutes he then went on to explain all about just how famous Harry was and why. He also told them that the Goblin nation disagreed with the wizards, they were positive that the downfall of the last evil dark lord was solely the work of Lily Evans Potter, "She was a brilliant witch, many times we at Gringotts approached her with an offer of work here at the bank."

Quickslayer chatted away with them quite happily, reliving some of the things that both his friend Horatio, and Lily Potter had done. He was also quite happy to answer some of their questions about the magical world and what he knew about Hogwarts. It was easy to see that the Goblins did not hold the headmaster of the school in the high regard that the wizarding world apparently did. As far as the Goblins were concerned he was a sneaky and highly manipulative man.

More than an hour after they had entered Quickslayer's office the slightly dazed Granger family stepped out of the bank and back onto the busy street that was Diagon Alley. "So Bill, seems the Granger family is rather wealthy, and our Hermione here is not as we thought, the first in the family to be magical. What say tomorrow morning we take a visit to that place that Quickslayer told us about?"

There had been some rather interesting things discovered by the Granger family while they were at Gringotts and the adults were eager to get back to William and Elizabeth's home so that they could discuss things in comfort. First however they had a little shopping to do. With instructions from Quickslayer about what they would need and where to go they set off for the rather large book store called Flourish and Blots.

Hermione who had been instructed that she was not allowed to spend hours wandering around reading or choosing books to buy, was quite surprisingly not at all bothered, she was to busy being happy while thinking about being betrothed to her best friend Harry, their future of being married, weddings and children, she could not resist playing with the betrothal ring she wore on her left hand ring finger. She was only dragged out of her day dreams when they arrived at the wand makers shop and it was her turn to get a wand. When they left the shop she was quite pleased with her ivy and dragon heart string wand that was, as far as she was concerned, rather beautiful.

Harry was also very happy with his wand; he made a comment to Helen that he hoped he would not need it to mend himself in the future. Made from Holly with a phoenix feather it was not decorated with carvings like Hermione's was but to him it felt good to hold it and to feel it respond to his touch.

The family made their way to the home of Bill and Elizabeth where they started a discussion on where they would move to. Discounting both America and Australia as being to obvious they finally chose to move as soon as possible to New Zealand…

…..

Dumbledore's plot against Hermione.

Fred and George Weasley were just sitting down to lunch having closed the shop for the day, something they had made a habit of doing each Wednesday lunchtime. They then used the afternoon to restock the shelves and do any other things required to keep the business going. Both twins turned with an annoyed look on their faces when they heard a loud knocking on the front window. With a simple look at each other it was decided to ignore whoever was knocking and continue with their lunch.

Neither twin had managed to finish their second sandwich they were eating as the constant knocking that had not let up for the past five minutes finally got on their nerves enough for them to step back into the shop to yell at who ever it was to go away. With a look of surprise on their faces they gave each other a quick look before heading for the door.

Their youngest brother Ron pushed his way inside and before either twin could speak he held up his hand to them. "Listen Fred, George I need your help, and it has to be this afternoon. We have got to see Harry, don't ask why, you will have to wait and listen in when I tell Harry what I have discovered, and no before you ask I can not go to the order about this. In fact that is part of the problem I hope you two can help with. We need to get Harry away from his jailors without Dumbledore knowing.

Neither Fred nor George hesitated, both turned around and ran for their outdoor Muggle coats, discarding their robes as they moved. They joined Ron at the front door just a few seconds later. Without a word both twins grabbed one of Ron's arms and dragged him toward the back of the shop. Within two minutes they were all standing out in the service alley that ran the length of Diagon. It came as quite a surprise to Ron when they all three silently disapparated.

Ron was still slightly puzzled when they reappeared a few seconds later in the back garden of Mrs Figg. "Silent… All that noise at the house yet you were totally silent!" he exclaimed in an awed voice.

"Yeah just another one of our secrets," George said as he looked at Fred.

Fred nodded to his brother before he crept up to the nearest window and peaked in, after checking the two other windows at the back of the house he turned looking at his brothers he gave a quick nod of his head to signal that it was all clear. George quickly pulled out his wand and tapped Ron on top of his head, he then repeated the same spell on himself. Within seconds all three brothers were disallusioned. Fred took the lead as they made their way toward number four privet drive.

Ron watched fascinated as his two older brothers conjured and then climbed up a ladder to the room he knew was Harry's. He waited with baited breath as one of the disallusioned twins climbed in through the window. It seemed to take a life time before Ron noticed the slight shimmer of someone disallusioned climb out of the window and down the ladder, that shimmer was quickly followed by another. Letting out a breath he had been holding Ron whispered an answer to Harry's whispered greeting.

The four boys were all hanging on to each other as they crept past the order guard placed by Dumbledore to keep Harry in the house. Harry led the way, leading them to the little park at the end of the road. Once they reached the park and were standing in a small group of trees Harry informed them they could no longer be seen from either number four or Mrs Figg's. Fred quickly cancelled the spell that made them practically invisible.

"Ok you three what's going on?" Harry asked looking from one to the other.

"No," said George.

"Idea," finished Fred.

Ron took a deep breath before asking "Anywhere we can go to sit down, somewhere we won't accidentally be seen by anyone from the order?"

Harry looked thoughtful for several moments and then nodded his head as if answering a question. "There's a small café just down the main road, it's just a few hundred yards, and I have never seen any of the order near there."

"That would be perfect," Ron said and headed off in the wrong direction.

"Ron… This way, we just came from that way," Harry said with a grin.

Just a few minutes later the four boys were sitting in the café. Harry sat facing Ron while the twins sat one at either end of the small table. Harry rummaged through his pockets and managed to scrape together just enough to buy four cups of tea, which he had to fetch from the only other person in the place, who happened to be the owner who was standing behind the counter. Placing the tray in the middle of the table and then helping himself to a cup he sat back and waited to see why the Weasley's had helped him escape his prison.

Ron took a sip of the tea and then looked at each of the other boys starting with Harry. "I'm not to sure exactly how to do this, I mean I am the one who heard it and I am still having trouble with it," he started before he paused for a moment. "I suppose the best way is to just tell you what happened… This morning I was out in the broom shed, it was my turn to oil the brooms make sure they don't dry out, when I heard someone speaking right outside the shed door. Seems Dumbledore and Snape had visited to arrange for us all to be taken to Grimmauld place come Saturday. I heard… damn Harry you know how I fancied Hermione a couple of years ago right, I did, I still do a little, I mean she turned into a good looking woman, but I'm not serious enough to want to start dating her, you know, I mean I'm only sixteen, I want to spend sometime enjoying my self, sowing wild oats an all that, you know." He paused again for several seconds.

"Ron I'm not sure just what is happening but I am damn certain you did not go through all the trouble of making your way to Diagon, to get us to break Harry out just to tell him you don't want to date Hermione. So what is going on?" George said sounding exasperated with his brother.

"I'm getting there, but this is Dumbledore remember, he's supposed to be… well anyway Snape asked an odd question which had me listening to them properly. He said 'What spell do I use, and are you sure that Fawkes will be there when you fake your death?'

Then Dumbledore said 'You worry too much Severus, everything will work out just fine. The only one who might question things and wreck our plans is that nuisance Granger. I have arranged for her to be fed more love potion to which I shall add a small dose of a potion that will turn her against Potter this time. I have arranged for her to be picked up and taken to headquarters on Friday. Once she is under my control a simple imperious will be enough to get her to willingly take the potion, by the time the Weasley mob arrive there on Saturday she will be ready to throw herself at young Ronald thus keeping her away from thoughts of helping Potter. Without her help Potter will never question my cock and bull story about Voldemort's soul pieces or the fake prophecy. This time next year Severus we will finally have the Potter fortune. Hogwarts will be ours and with all that gold we can be enjoying our selves on the beach of some tropical isle every winter.'

Then Snape says 'I hope your potion is strong enough Albus, that bitch loves the brat and that takes some overcoming. The last one I made didn't work on her despite how strong it was.'

'Of course it is strong enough, I am an alchemist after all. I will guarantee that the Potter brat will never realise how he feels for the girl, well not before Voldemort kills the pain in the butt. I swear the child is harder to kill than his father was. And don't worry about the gold, I've kept the boy from ever having a chance to write a will, or even think of it. The will I forged for him will stand up to any Goblin scrutiny'… After that they started to wander away and I couldn't hear anymore...

Harry, you might not want to admit it but I know exactly how you feel for Hermione. Dumbledore intends to move her to Grimmauld tomorrow, and start feeding her the potion; he will no doubt have one for me too. You have her address and you know your way around this Muggle world, you have to go and get her away and her parents too if you can so he cant use them, and you need to do it today… and both of you keep away from him and though I don't want to say this, get your self to Gringotts see about your will, ask about your inheritance, get some money and disappear, both of you stay away from the magical world for a while. Maybe even for a few years." Ron finished talking looking seriously at Harry and took a sip of his tea.

"Ron it's my destiny to…" Harry started but was cut off by Fred.

"Didn't you ruddy listen to what Ron said, the prophecy is false, Dumbledore is the one that got your folks killed, he's the one who has been trying to get you killed off by using Voldemort, just to get his hands on the Potter inheritance. Wake up to reality Harry, Hermione needs you or that old man is going to make her entire life a complete misery, and you won't even have one. It's all been a ruddy lie, Dumbledore is no better than Voldemort. You owe it to her and to your self, it's time to live the way you want to."

Harry knew that if the twins believed Ron then he should too. Slowly nodding his head he looked up at the three red headed brothers. "So how do I get to Gringotts, I don't have any Muggle cash left for the train. If I use the Knight bus Dumbledore will know about it like he did before?"

George spoke up "That's the easy part, getting the Granger's to believe you is going to be the hard part. Fred you and Ron go to number four and set Hedwig free, get Harry's personal stuff. I take it's still in that place under the bed Harry?" as soon as Harry had nodded George carried on talking "I'll take Harry to our apparition point, we have a few things in the shop that might come in handy. You two can join us there so get going."

An hour and a quarter after leaving the café the four friends were standing in a Muggle bus station saying goodbye. Harry was carrying a small suitcase and had a backpack slung over his shoulder. The suit case contained his few clothes that fitted him and all his most precious possessions, the back pack contained the entire contents of his trust vault which he had converted into British currency. The total had surprised him coming to a little over seven hundred thousand pounds. As he stepped onto the bus Fred handed him a small package and whispered "An invisibility cloak for Hermione… and Harry keep her safe, you are not the only one who loves her."

Harry nodded and once again promised he would see them again. Turning away from them he climbed aboard the bus that was heading for Oxford.

It seemed like only minutes ago that he had said goodbye to the Weasleys for what might well be the very last time, Harry thought as he knocked on the door of the rather upmarket house of the Grangers.

Harry quickly realised that there was no one home so he sat on the doorstep and made himself as comfortable as he could. Checking his watch he noted it was a little before three thirty. As he lay his head back on the door he wondered just how long it would be before Hermione and her folks came home. It was ten minutes past six when he saw the girl he had fallen for walk tiredly up the drive, her head bent looking into her small handbag as she rooted around for the door key. She had almost reached him when she looked up and noticed him for the first time.

Her whispered cry of "Harry," came just a micro second before she launched her self at him.

Harry was still in the process of standing up when she hit him full on in a tight hug. His arms automatically shot around her as he fell back against the door slightly hurting his shoulder. "Hello Hermione love," he whispered into her hair. Pushing them upright he did not notice just how her eyes lit up when she heard his greeting.

"Harry? what? Why? How? She stuttered before she could gather her wits about her. Still holding him tight she took a deep breath. "Oh Harry it's so good to see you, I never expected Dumbledore to allow you to visit." She said as she let him go. Reaching over his shoulder she pushed the key into the lock and with a huge smile she invited him in.

Harry cursed himself for being an idiot. Watching just how pleased she was to see him he finally saw how she felt about him. Ron and the twins had been right Hermione loved him. As those thoughts went through his mind he did not realise what he was saying as he said "I love you too Hermione Jane Granger."

Hermione spun around from closing the door "Did you just say you love me?" she asked both shock and happiness showing in her voice and on her face.

"Er yeah… yes I did, I do, have for a long time." He said his face gaining a deep shade of red.

One second later he found himself kissing his best friend. The kiss lasted for quite some time before they broke apart and after saying that she loved him too she started to take her coat off. As she hung it up next to the door Harry noticed what she was wearing. "Hermione love that's a Tesco uniform?" he said in surprise.

Hermione looked as if she had been caught committing a crime as she said, "Yes I work there a few weeks in the summer. A little pocket money you know, books and stuff."

Harry wondered why she looked guiltily at her uniform. If she wanted to work for a supermarket she had every right to do so. Changing the subject he asked "So what time do your folks get home I need to speak to them?"

Hermione's shoulders slumped and she stood staring at her feet as she answered. "They left… end of fourth year… when I got home they read the prophet and asked how you were… I told them about the tournament and Voldemort… next morning they sold their business and said I was… Me and my whole world were too dangerous to stay and risk being killed over. They left the house; I'm supposed to sell it after I graduate Hogwarts. I have to do some shelf filling during the holidays to feed myself. I'm not even sure I will have enough money left in my bank to pay for the fees this year, so I have been doing a few double shifts..."

"Shit what a bummer," Harry started "Still actually that makes things easier than I was expecting. So what's the chance of a cup of tea while I explain to you why I'm here?"

Harry followed her into the kitchen and explained everything to her as she prepared them both a quick meal. As they sat finishing their food she asked "So where would we go Harry?"

Harry looked a little surprised, he had expected some argument from her considering her attitude to authority figures. "You believe me then?"

"Yes Harry I believe you, in fact I started to have my suspicions about Dumbledore's motives about half way through that stupid tournament. Despite the old fool saying he would investigate and try to discover who put your name in the cup he didn't seem to be doing anything. That and I am sure he had something to do with my mum and dad leaving.

Harry leaned over and kissed her before saying "So the old idiot murderer was right then, you would have wrecked his plans. As for where we will go. First you will need to pack and then we leave to find a hotel for a couple of nights while we work out where we want to live."

Hermione wasted no time making her way upstairs to pack. Harry followed her silently deep in thought about where they might go and how to hide from their former head master and all the other magicals that seemed to want him dead thanks to the old git. Maybe one of the old Potter properties would be suitable, perhaps the one on the Isle of Man. '_Well it won't hurt to check it out'_

It took him only a few seconds to let Hermione know his thoughts. She was in agreement with him about trying the Potter homes to an extent, but she added that perhaps once they got to the Isle they should find somewhere to rent, a place that Dumbledore would have no knowledge of.

…..

Disclaimer, Now you all know I'm not JKR don't you.

Unbeatable Duo.

Chapter one.

Harry Potter was eleven years old and the past few days had been the oddest of his short life so far, which considering he was treated with hatred and cruelty by his aunt and uncle and was forced to do all the chores in the house, was saying some thing, how many other eleven year old boys were capable of cooking a full diner for five, or taking very good care of a large garden, or even keeping a three bed room detached house clean and tidy, although his aunt always seemed to follow him around polishing everything, mind you he thought her a little crazy because she often tried to polish things that just could not be polished, Harry's entire life could be called odd.

In the past few days Harry had received a whole flood of strange letters that made his uncle kind of go crazy, he kept muttering while trying to get rid of them, and refused to let Harry read them, he had also had his first ever birthday cake, although Dudley had devoured it before anyone else got a bite, along with the cake he had his first ever present, he had met a giant of a man named Hagrid who had told him that the name of Harry Potter was famous where he came from. He had told Harry that he was a wizard and would be going to a special school named Hogwarts to learn how to control his magic.

Hagrid had collected him the night before from some strange little hut some where on a very small island out in the English Channel that his rather furious and crazy uncle had taken them too. Hagrid had then taken Harry to a place called Diagon Alley, an odd street somewhere in London. The street had been full of the most unusual sites, odd shaped shops, and buildings, shops that sold magical items of all kinds, oddly dressed people rushed around flitting from shop to shop. Hagrid had even bought him a beautiful white pet owl, which Harry had named Hedwig, a name he had once read somewhere and it had stayed in his memory.

The oddest thing that had happened though happened just a short while ago. A sad looking young man had simply appeared in the garden while Harry was mowing the lawn. The young man had talked to Harry about his life at number four Privet Drive for a few minutes, and then told Harry that he was going to change things, he wanted to help Harry to leave number four and never return, and all Harry had to do was let the young man look into his soul for a while.

It seemed such a simple thing to do, especially if it would get him away from the Dursleys so Harry had agreed.

The young man had stared deeply into Harry's eyes for quite some time, then as soon as he had broken eye contact he cast a spell in a language Harry failed to understand while twirling his hand around Harry's head.

Harry had finished mowing the lawns and then after having a cold shower as he was not allowed to use warm water, he had decided to take a rest, after lying down on his bed for a few minutes Harry James Potter fell into a very deep sleep.

While young Harry had slept important memories of a different life had filled his dreams, they had also filled his mind. He was rudely awoken after just an hours sleep by his bed shaking rather violently, and he found him self surrounded by a brilliant golden glow. As the glow got brighter Harry could actually feel his magic expanding and growing, after watching the golden glow for a few minutes Harry was surprised as it exploded outward in an amazing rainbow of colours. When Harry eventually got up from the bed he found his joints felt rather stiff and apart from that he felt much fitter than he had ever felt before. Looking down at himself he noticed that his usually much to big ragged old clothes seemed to fit him better, for a moment he thought that they had shrunk, but then he realised he was in fact taller than he had been just a few hours before.

In fact Harry had some how grown to what would have been his normal size had he not been starved and neglected. Standing nearly six inches taller and several pounds heavier than he was the day before Harry felt much happier.

While Harry checked his new self over, uncle Vernon had appeared and began yelling at him. Harry had simply pointed a finger at Vernon and told him to sit down and shut up while he was thinking. Vernon was still silently sitting in the same spot on the bare floor of the bedroom twenty minutes later when Harry decided he needed to test a few ideas out. He wasn't yet quite sure if what had happened had actually happened, he hoped it was not all a dream.

Stepping over his silently fuming uncle, Harry made his way to Dudley's bedroom where he helped himself to Dudley's newest set of clothes, getting dressed in the huge clothes he did a quick charm shrinking the clothes till they were an almost perfect fit just by thinking about what he wanted. He then made his way down the stairs, he remembered about his uncle Vernon when he was about to open the front door. Turning and pointing his finger up the stairs he simply told Vernon he could carry on now. Vernon Dursley pounded down the stairs as fast as his grossly fat bulk would allow arriving in the hallway just in time to see his hated nephew simply vanish.

Harry reappeared in a country lane about twenty yards from a fairly large country house. It was obvious that who ever lived there was fairly affluent. Walking up to the garden gate Harry looked over and saw a rather pretty woman down on her hands and knees weeding a flower bed that bordered a well kept lawn, just to the side of the house Harry could see a tennis court and he briefly wondered if he would enjoy the sport.

"Hello, I'm looking for 'Granger Grange'," Harry said looking over the garden gate.

"Well young man you have found it, I'm Mrs Granger, can I help you?" the woman said as she slowly pushed herself up holding her back with one hand, the other hand on a metal walking stick.

"Does that hurt?" Harry asked pointing to where Mrs Granger was holding her hand on her back.

"It's not too bad today, so what can I do for you?" she asked smiling in spite of the pain she was suffering.

"I was hoping to find a girl named Hermione," Harry said as he watched the woman rubbing her back and wincing.

"That's my daughter, why don't you come in and I'll get her for you?" Mrs Granger said.

"I can fix that if you want," he said quite seriously.

"That would be a wonderful thing if it were possible, it would be nice to be free of pain for a change. Still the doctors said it was incurable that's why we only had Hermione, so no use wishing now is it?" she told him as he entered the garden and closed the gate.

"You know some doctors don't really know what they are talking about, just give me a minute, this might hurt just a little but only for a few seconds," Harry said as he held his right hand a few inches away from Mrs Grangers back.

After mumbling about what he wanted to happen for a few seconds Harry watched an orange tinted glow surround the base of Mrs Grangers back, he smiled and looked at the now smiling face of the adult in front of him "All better?" he asked.

Mrs Granger was beaming "It's gone, all the pain it's gone, how on earth did you do that?" she asked as she moved around quite freely.

"Magic," Harry said with a chuckle.

Mrs Granger bent down a little and gave Harry a quick hug "Thank you young man, this is the first time in many years I have been free of pain. So shall we see if we can find Hermione?"

A few minutes later a very happy Mother was introducing her daughter to Harry.

"Hi Hermione, I had a sort of vision about you, so I thought as there is still just under a month until we are supposed to catch the Hogwarts express, well I thought I would find you and help you with learning some magic, that is if you want to learn. But I bet you are really eager to go to Hogwarts, I will have to put up an anti detection ward of course, but that should only take an hour or so, then I can show you some things... I'm rambling aren't I," Harry said as his mouth seemed to run away with him.

"Just a little," Mrs Granger said "Perhaps you should start by telling us your name."

"Oh yes of course, I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he replied feeling a little foolish.

"Harry Potter, not the one I read about," Hermione said her eyes going wide "You're in several of my books, they all tell the story about you."

"I heard that from my new friend Hagrid the other day, I still haven't figured out how they would know what to write, I mean I was the only one who survived that night and no one ever asked me what happened, not that I remember anyway I was only a year old, still just proves you cant believe everything they write in books," Harry said hoping to get past any hero worship there might be.

Hermione looked at Harry as though he had just grown two extra noses, but he could see her amazing intelligence set to work, she was working it all out, what he, the actual boy who was involved, said compared to what the books said. If he was the only survivor then there would be no one to tell any of the book authors what happened, so it must all be guess work or just pure invention. Hermione found herself doubting books for the first time in her life. She had never questioned the things she loved to read, she accepted them simply because they were books, and well her beloved books just could not be wrong, could they? She had to admit that this time they were indeed wrong.

After talking a while with the two females, Harry accompanied by the two Grangers walked around the property grounds selecting places to place the rune markings that would power the magic of the ward he wanted to erect.

Having chosen several different objects Harry started making the ward when he pointed a finger at a large rock just out side the garden hedge, slowly drawing an odd shape in the air with his finger, a white beam of light shot out of the tip of his finger and began following the line of his finger, burning the first of several runes into the rock face.

An hour later and with half a dozen hidden runes inscribed in different places, Harry cast the charm that would complete the ward, Harry then declared that they could now perform undetectable magic with their wands, not that he needed a wand.

Mrs Granger suggested they have a drink before doing anything else, the gardening along with the now nearly forgotten memory of the constant pain had made her rather thirsty, and she wanted to see her daughter perform her first magic, as much as she had wanted to see her take her first faltering steps when Hermione started to walk.

Sitting in the Granger kitchen sipping his fresh tea Harry decided he would show Hermione a few things from his memory before they started learning any spells.

"These past few days have been quite a time for me," he began "I would like to show you a few of my memories to prove that I am who I say I am, I am not going to be showing them to gain your pity, so please keep that in mind as things are revealed."

Borrowing a bowl from Mrs Granger's cupboard Harry cast a charm that was not a true charm he was just telling his magic what he wanted and he wanted one of the bowls he had seen in his new memories, just pointing at the bowl to transfigure it into a Pensieve, a bowl that can replay real memories, memories in a Pensieve could not be altered without there being evidence of it, he explained.

For over an hour while the two Grangers, mother and daughter, watched in horrified fascination. Harry played memories of the worst parts of his life so far, ending with his meeting Hagrid.

"So now you know about the real life of the mythical hero Harry Potter, I have another memory to show you, one of some thing that happened just this morning at about half six," Harry said as he placed the latest memory of his in to the bowl.

Mrs Granger and Hermione both sat looking with horror at the bowl, tears streamed down both faces. They sat like that as the new memory began to play.

_A much smaller Harry was struggling with the lawn mower as he mowed the back garden lawn; he looked up in surprise when a sad looking young man appeared silently in front of him._

"_Hello Harry," _

"_Hello," Harry said as he turned the motor of the mower off, "are you a wizard, Hagrid told me all about wizards."_

"_No Harry I'm not a Wizard, not really. I'm the Lord of magic, I was asked to come here by the Lord of fate and the Lord of time, and others," the man who looked to be in his early twenties replied._

"_Oh, Hagrid never mentioned you, was there some thing he forgot to tell me?" Harry said eagerly wanting to learn more about the new world he had been told about._

"_No Harry, Hagrid did all he was supposed to do, there is another reason I am here, a reason I can not divulge just yet, suffice it to say that fate, and time, and others are worried about you and your soulmate." The man answered._

_It was obvious from Harry's face that he had no idea what the man was talking about "I'm sorry sir I don't understand."_

"_Harry there is an old Wizard who with his meddling and his unshakable belief that he always knows what is best, has started a course of events that could eventually prevent you from joining with the other half of your soul, even now there are things happening that will force your soulmate into a life of misery unless some thing is done to set things right._

_The old Wizard is known as Dumbledore, it was his manipulations that got you sent here to the Dursleys against the will of your parents, it was his manipulations that resulted in your god father being jailed with out a trial, and it is his intention to manipulate you and control your life completely. Even now he is busy making arrangements to make sure that your future wife is one of his choosing," the Lord of magic announced._

_Harry still just looked totally confused, "Sorry sir but I still don't understand, what is a soulmate, and how can I have just half a soul?"_

"_Harry will you allow me to share some future memories with you? It won't hurt, all you have to do is give me permission to look into your soul, after which I will bestow the power of Merlin upon you, and then you will be able to take control of your own life? You will soon be able to offer the gift of the power to your soulmate, and she will become your equal." The man asked._

_The memory ended as the young man began to stare into Harry's eyes_.

"I was still unsure what he was talking about, but I some how knew that I had to agree, I knew it was important to my life," Harry said to the two amazed females.

"I fell asleep just after he left and an amazing thing happened while I was sleeping, my magic, which Dumbledore had bound to keep me his prisoner at my aunts house was released, I also had an amazing dream and when I woke up I understood every thing the man had told me, I also woke up with vast amounts of knowledge about the past and the future, I have memories available to me that are not just my own, it is all hard to explain, but some how I have become as powerful as Merlin, and my soulmate will be just as powerful." Harry said trying to explain what had happened.

Harry looked at the two Grangers and he knew they were wondering what all this had to do with them.

"Hermione do you trust your mum completely?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I do," she answered.

"Well then I want to play one more memory for you, it will be a joint memory to a point, it might upset you both but if you wish to understand more it should help you, so do you wish to see it?" he asked looking deeply into Hermione's eyes.

Both of them nodded so Harry placed the memory into the bowl and it began to play.

_Harry sadly closed the door to an obviously unoccupied house, and slowly made his way down the garden path. The scene changed to one in a rather nice kitchen._

_An older Hermione sat at a table crying, while an older Harry was making some tea._

"_It's been a over a month Hermione, the house is deserted, I don't think he will be back," Harry was saying as he poured the boiling water into the tea pot._

"_What am I going to do Harry, Mrs Weasley threw me out, said I was a scarlet woman of all things, how do I raise a magical baby on my own? Why has he done this? He said he loved me, was I so naïve?" Hermione cried._

"_I found a diary," Harry said quietly, "he was feeding you a love potion, started in our fifth year, that's why you changed, he's been feeding it to you ever since. Two months ago he started to feed you a weak lust potion every night, seems he got fed up of you saying you wanted to wait till you got married. I'm sorry Hermione I should have known somehow." Harry said as he placed two cups of tea on the table and went to stand behind her._

_Hermione rested her head back leaning against him for some sort of support._

"_I thought he was our friend, why did he do it, why feed me a love potion, why did he leave when he got me pregnant?" she asked as more tears fell._

"_According to his diary you told him you were falling for me," he answered as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "he didn't want me to be with you. I'm supposed to marry Ginny, whether I want to or not doesn't seem to matter."_

"_So he's left me and his child to suffer, Harry you know what the wizarding world is like, we'll both be ostracised, spat at, called names. I won't be able to get a proper job. Merlin I wish I had never met Ron Weasley." Hermione's tears started afresh._

"_Hermione, leave with me, together we can leave the wizarding world, we can live as muggles," Harry said slowly._

_Hermione sobbed and looked at Harry "I can't ask you to give everything up for me Harry."_

"_Marry me," Harry said calmly._

"_Harry you don't want to marry me, I'm having another mans child, you have your own life to lead, but thank you for asking," Hermione replied smiling through her tears._

"_Hermione, I don't care about this world, I don't want to live in a world without you in it by my side. I love you Hermione, I knew that when I was given that potion to flush out any other potions in my system, that's when it was discovered she had been giving me a love potion, and maybe when the love potion is gone from your system, maybe you will start to love me back, I love you and I want you to love me, but I will be happy just to have you as my wife even if you never love me," Harry almost begged._

"_Harry I don't know," Hermione said shaking her head._

"_Hermione in your condition you can't take the flushing potion, it takes over three months for the love potion to wear off, well at least it would have with the one Ginny fed me, and he probably used the same one, if you wait till then everyone will know. Marry me this weekend, then after the baby is born if you want to you can get a divorce, I'll never stop loving you, the baby will have a name and you wont have to go through hell for the rest of your life," he asked kneeling on one knee at her side._

"_You really are a wonderful man Harry, if you really want to do this for me then ok, I'll marry you," Hermione said drying her eyes._

"_You will have to kiss me when we take the vows, but after that, well I'll never force you into anything I promise," Harry said as he held her close._

_The scene changed, Harry paced up and down a white corridor, constantly watching a set of double doors, he stopped pacing when a rather tall thin woman left the room and walked over to him._

"_I'm so sorry Mr Potter, she… the potion she was given, she was over dosed for far too long, there is no cure, her magical core is almost gone trying to fight the potion, I'm afraid neither your wife or baby will survive the night."_

_Harry cried heart broken at the funeral. As the head stone was erected Harry's face contorted into a look of pure hate and he swore a magical oath to revenge the death of his wife, he was going to wipe the entire Weasley family off the face of the earth along with every one who tried to stop him or helped them._

_As he swore this oath to the heavens the clouds darkened and a huge storm developed, Helen Hermione's mother placed her hands on his shoulders and spoke quietly, "Hermione told me every thing that the Weasleys did, and how you promised to love her no matter what. Hermione would not like for you to take revenge for her death with those not involved, there is no need to swear revenge on all the Weasleys son, Hermione would hate for you to turn into another dark lord_."

The Memory faded and there was complete silence in the kitchen, Hermione was staring at the place where the memory had unfolded, her mum stared at Harry.

After several minutes had passed Helen Granger swallowed hard and gulped, "Hermione is your other half, she's your soulmate…" she said in a hushed voice.

Hermione looked at Harry with sadness in her eyes "Is that what you have to change, you lost your soulmate when I died?"

Harry nodded, in his other life he had become the thing he always hated most.

"Yes, together we were supposed to save the wizarding world from its own prejudices, and what Dumbledore and the Weasleys did prevented that, we were supposed to build a new world for all witches and wizards, both pureblood and Muggle born, we should have united the magical world, all thinking magical beings are supposed to be equal, instead your death turned me crazy. I could not live in a world without you," he explained.

Helen Granger looked at the boy in front of her and wondered if the knowledge and memories of this other life were his punishment for failing, for becoming what he did. Was he, an eleven year old boy really guilty, as she thought about it she knew that he wasn't, those that had killed Hermione were the ones that had been guilty and Harry had now been given the chance to live the life he should have had with Hermione.

Harry taught Hermione how to recognise her magical core and some simple magic for the rest of the afternoon, Mrs Granger asked him to stay for the evening meal and then he left, promising to be back early the next day. Hermione watched Harry close the garden gate behind him, and decided she should practice some more spells, using her school text books she worked hard at finding her core and controlling her magic just as Harry had taught her, by supper time she could do quite a few of the first year magic spells without much trouble.

It was six in the Morning When Mr Richard Granger set out for his morning walk; he was in a fine mood this morning, when he had arrived home the evening before he had found his wife Helen free from pain for the first time in many years. Helen had told him in detail all that had happened that day, she began by telling him about Harry, and about the first thing he had done when he arrived, which was to cure her damaged spine.

That night Helen and Richard Granger for the first time since a car accident just before Hermione was born, had been able to fully express their love for each other, several times in fact.

So as Richard closed the garden gate behind him he had a slight swagger to his walk. Taking his usual route he wandered off down the lane, he would walk as far as the telephone booth where he would turn left, then on to the old well before turning left again, then finally he would turn left again as he rejoined the lane a few hundred yards from the Grange.

He had only walked a hundred yards when he saw something unusual. There was a tiny cottage on the right hand side of the lane. What made it unusual was the fact he had never seen it before.

Richard had been born in the Grange as had Hermione, he knew the area as well as he knew his name and this little cottage did not belong.

With his curiosity roused Richard surveyed the cottage and wondered where it had come from, taking a breath he knocked on the door, he fully intended to get some answers, who had dared to place a cottage on his land without permission. Two minutes after he knocked the door was opened by a sleepy young boy.

"Morning sir," the boy said as he yawned widely.

"Is your mother or father in?" Richard asked.

"Hmm, I don't have any parents sir, would you like to come in while I make a drink," the boy said as he walked back into the cottage.

Slightly irate Richard ducked his head as he entered the cottage, in side he found it was just a single room building, with just a small bed and a chair and above the bed hung a bird cage with a beautiful white owl fast asleep inside. The young boy offered him the chair, then with a simple wave of his hand he produced two steaming cups of tea. With a large grin on his face he offered a cup to Richard.

"Ah, you must be Harry," Richard said as things fell into place in his mind.

"Yes sir, I hope you don't mind the cottage to much, I didn't know where to go last night, and I have seen a place like this in a book some where so I just… well it's temporary, it will be gone without a trace when I leave." Harry said feeling some what guilty for trespassing.

"Oh it's okay, I was just intrigued by it, you said you did not know where to go, don't you have a home?" Richard asked.

"Not really sir, not now anyway, I lived with my relatives until yesterday, but I can't go back there, I'm a little afraid of losing my temper with them, they are abusive and if they try to beat me again, or lock me in that cupboard… well better safe than sorry." Harry answered.

Richard looked at the rather mature youngster and smiled, "Well lets drink up and then you can accompany me on my walk, you can tell me a little about your self and maybe what you intend to do."

Harry smiled and knew he would like Mr Granger. As they left the cottage to continue on Richards walk, just as Harry had said it would, the cottage disappeared and the hedge where it had been returned to normal.

An hour later Harry sat at the Granger table as Mr Granger cooked them some breakfast. "That's a handy bit of magic," Richard said as he dropped three sausages on Harry's plate.

Harry looked up a little confused "But I didn't…"

"The cottage, handy thing to be able to do, it would be great some where like Brighton, don't you think?" Richard said as he placed the remaining sausage on his own plate.

"I never thought of that, it was just some where to sleep, some transfiguration and a couple of charms, not that it was easy, well not the first two try's," Harry replied chuckling "I forgot the roof first time, second time I forgot the door," he admitted.

"Yes well that could make it awkward getting into," Richard said grinning at Harry.

Mrs Granger and Hermione found Mr Granger and Harry in the kitchen laughing as though they had both gone crazy, they both laughed even harder when Richard tried to tell them what they were laughing at and failed because he couldn't stop laughing long enough to take a breath.

After they had stopped laughing, Helen held an impromptu family meeting, which took place around the kitchen table as Harry looked on fascinated, the unanimous decision was that Harry would stay at the Grange until September first.

For the next three weeks Harry spent every moment he could with Hermione as he taught a very quick learning Hermione how to control her magic, and how to draw magic from the things around them, he taught her how every thing has a little magic in it, it was drawn up from the very earth.

On the Friday of the third week Harry gave Hermione something like an exam, in which she passed every stage easily, she could do the hardest of the first year magic of Hogwarts, and she had quite a few of the second year spells working correctly and easily.

At eight o clock on the Saturday morning, Harry sat on a thick tartan blanket with Hermione out on the front lawn. As Mrs Granger tended her flowers, Harry looked deep into Hermione's eyes, delving deep into her soul, where her magical core was to be found, when he broke the eye contact he performed the same spell on Hermione that the Lord of magic had performed on him he then fully shared the gift of the power of Merlin with her.

.

Three minutes later Hermione fell asleep stretched out on the blanket they were sitting on. Harry sat by her side and watched over her. It was almost lunch time when Hermione was engulfed in a golden glow, Helen sat with Harry and worried while he just sat there and smiled. The latent magic in the heir of Ravenclaw had been released with nothing going wrong. Harry was smiling with the thought that he had done everything right, now his soulmate was almost as powerful as he was.

It took two days for Hermione to be confident enough to use her magic with out using spells or her wand, like Harry she decided she would use her wand if she needed to do some really complicated magic. That night as they shared the last supper before leaving for Hogwarts, Richard sighed and dropped his knife and fork on his empty plate.

"I wish I could be there when you two arrive at Hogwarts, I would love to see the look on the faces on those teachers. Still you can tell us all about the place when you come home for the Christmas holiday."

Helen smiled as she took her husbands hand, "Well dear as the only two people in the world who know what they can do, we can sit back and imagine it all, now can't we?"

That night as the Grangers slept Harry placed several protection wards around the Granger property, just to be on the safe side. It was two in the morning when he finally lay down in the very welcoming bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

At one minute before six on the evening of September the first, Hermione and Harry finished saying goodbye to her parents. With Hermione's hand held in his right hand and Hedwig's cage in his left hand, Harry and Hermione faded from view.

At exactly six pm Harry and Hermione faded into view on the platform where the head table sat overlooking the great hall of Hogwarts castle. During the shock induced silence that followed their arrival, Harry waved a hand at professor Quirrell, before he then turned to wave the same hand at Dumbledore.

As both professors' rose from the table, hovering in mid air, Quirrell surrounded by a golden bubble, and Dumbledore surrounded by a blue bubble, Hermione looked out over the great hall, having checked that no one was out in the entrance hall she called out loud and clear

"Hogwarts secure the castle."

Hermione's command was followed by a series of loud bangs and thuds as the castle obeyed her. The doors to the great hall slammed shut with a reverberating clang that had many students holding their hands over their ears.

Dumbledore trapped in his bubble was silently yelling something; Quirrell was unconscious inside his bubble.

Harry took a step forward and then turned to the teachers table, "professor McGonagall I appoint you as headmistress, professor Flitwick, you will take the place as assistant head. You Mr Snape are fired as are the muggle studies teacher because he is a hundred years behind the times, and Binns because enough students have slept through their history lessons, Binns you can either join the castle ghosts or you can leave the castle, you have a few minutes to decide before I banish you from Hogwarts."

As everyone looked on still in shock Harry turned to face Dumbledore, "Fawkes, Solio," Harry called out.

Seconds later Fawkes appeared above Harry's head, and on Harry's head appeared the sorting hat.

Harry spoke first to the sorting hat, "Hello Solio, I would like you to place myself and Hermione Granger into Gryffindor, thank you, and in future make sure there is no one influencing your choice."

"As you command M'Lord, so shall it be," the hat replied before it vanished to reappear on the sorting stool.

"Fawkes, if I may have a word," Harry said to the hovering Phoenix of Dumbledore.

Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder and peered into Harry's eyes, a few seconds later Fawkes began to trill, everyone who heard it was cheered and began to smile, everyone except Dumbledore who looked on horrified.

Fawkes ended his song and took flight, he circled the great hall once then he circled Dumbledore three times before he landed on Harry's right shoulder, seconds after landing, both Fawkes and Harry were briefly engulfed in bright red and orange flames.

Dumbledore was still silently yelling inside his floating bubble of light.

Turning once more to face the students Harry and Hermione called out together.

Harry called "Gryffindor."

Hermione called "Ravenclaw."

After a huge flash of white light Harry and Hermione both stood holding swords. Harry held the sword of Godric Gryffindor and Hermione held the sword of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Would you care to continue with the sorting professor Flitwick," Harry said bringing the diminutive teacher back to his senses.

Humphhh, yes well now, I mean," he blustered for a few moments.

Then having looked at the swords the two children held, Flitwick nodded, "Lord Gryffindor," he said as he made his way off the platform and across to the sorting stool.

Harry looked at professor McGonagall and pointed his hand at her, with a quick twiddle of his fingers she suddenly found herself sitting in the heads chair. Shocked she looked up at Dumbledore with a questioning look, but he was still busy silently yelling at Harry.

Pulling herself together she looked down at the sorting stool, "Professor if you would be so kind, thank you." She looked over at Harry and Hermione, her eyebrows raised.

"We will take our seats after the sorting," Hermione said in answer to heads unasked question.

As the sorting came to the last new student Hermione looked down "Is that him?" she asked not bothering to keep her voice quiet.

Ron Weasley looked up from the sorting stool and his knees were knocking.

"Yes that's him," Harry answered.

"Well he looks like he would need a potion," Hermione huffed looking at Ron Weasley like he was something nasty she had stepped into.

As Ron got up to go to the Gryffindor table Harry stopped him. "Hey Ginger come up here," he said smiling.

A shaking Ron Weasley clambered onto the platform not thinking to use the steps; slowly he walked toward Harry while keeping his eye on Hermione's sword.

"You have a pet?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded and pulled out his pet rat Scabbers, the rat was fast asleep and totally unaware what awaited him. Harry motioned for Ron to put the rat down, then with a quick flick of his hand he sent a yellow light at the rat, slowly at first but getting quicker the rat turned into a short fat ugly mousy looking man.

"Ah Pettigrew, servant of Voldemort, the evil wretch who got my parents murdered, how are you?" Harry said with a frightening gleam in his eye.

Harry walked around the shocked Pettigrew, "You know Peter you are going to sign a confession, and when you have done that I am going to hand you over to the dementors, not personally of course, I mean I would not want to have to kill any of them if they got above their station now would I," Harry said as he smiled at the mousy man twitching in fear.

"Professor, I believe a little Veritaserum is called for," Harry said looking at the headmistress.

Harry nodded to Hermione who gave him a nod in return and then called out "Hogwarts the castle is safe."

As Hermione finished speaking all the locks that had been placed before began to unlock, the unlocking of the castle was as noisy as the lock down had been.

When the castle fell silent once again, McGonagall called for a house elf who she sent to get some of the truth potion. Once the elf had returned Harry looked at the teachers "To those of you I have fired enjoy your last Hogwarts meal, when it is finished you will leave the castle or be thrown from the place, to the rest of you do enjoy your meal and we will see you in the morning."

"Headmistress shall we retire to your tower?" Hermione said politely as Harry guided the prisoners through the doors of the great hall.

Professor Flitwick followed them.

Albus Dumbledore found himself standing facing the wall like a naughty child as Harry introduced himself and Hermione to professors McGonagall and Flitwick, his heart filled with dread as he began to understand what was happening.

"I am Lord Gryffindor, better known as Harry Potter, and the young lady with me is the Lady Ravenclaw my betrothed. Before we say any more let me apologise for interrupting the feast," Harry said as he took a seat next to Hermione.

"Perhaps Mr Potter, I mean My Lord Gryffindor, you could tell me what is going on, why and how is a wizard as powerful as Albus standing staring at the wall?" the new headmistress asked confusion written all over her face.

"Mr Dumbledore is under my enchantment, I'm afraid until his good side can overcome his evil side he will remain so, well that is until I send for the law to have him locked up for having me kidnapped. You should know when he placed me with the Dursleys he was breaking the law's of inheritance in ignoring the will of my parents, he then went on to have an innocent Sirius Black imprisoned in Azkaban all so that he could take control of my life and my inheritance," Harry explained to the astonished professors.

Never again would Dumbledore have control over Harry, or anyone else. After his trial for kidnapping the old head master became one of the most undesirables along side his former protégé Tom Riddle.

Well that's it folks the last of what was in broomsticks fantasy folder. This will be the last of her works to be posted, though I will keep the site open in case I some time in the future once again have the desire to write… Merlin.

...


	8. Chapter 8 Fake prophecy

Disclaimer. All the usual stuff about it being JKR property etc.

Fake prophecy

Albus Dumbledore could not believe what was happening. He had shown Harry Potter the prophecy about his having to fight Voldemort. Harry instead of being worried and scared and asking, almost begging for Dumbledore's help, had burst out laughing. He even lent on the huge office desk trying to keep from falling in his mirth, and then after laughing in the headmasters face for almost five minutes he had suddenly turned angry. Dumbledore did not even have time to think as Harry slammed the back of his hand into the side of his face. Twice more the boy had hit him and as he staggered under the shock and surprise Harry had disarmed him.

Harry, his anger boiling up inside him as he thought of all he had been through because the old man believed in a stupid fake prophecy told by the biggest fake seer that anyone in the magical world had ever heard of, glared at the old man pointing the man's own wand into his face. "You blithering old idiot, and here I was thinking you were one of the smartest people I know. You're a bigger idiot than bloody 'accio brains,' Weasley." Glaring again at the disbelieving face of Albus Dumbledore Harry took a breath.

"It's a ruddy fake you idiot, anyone with an ounce of brain should know that. '_Neither can live while the other survives_, NEITHER CAN LIVE' Harry ended up yelling. "We both survived, we are both living you dumb shite. If that thing were a real prophecy at least one of us would be bloody dead!"

Dumbledore's eyes were open wide and seemed to grow wider as he understood what Harry was saying, a sudden wave of guilt washed over him as he thought of all the people he had allowed to die or caused the death of because he had believed in the prophecy. The guilt he had been denying to himself since he set up the Potter family to die was beginning to surface and invade his thoughts. So to fight the guilt he suddenly felt and continue his denial of that guilt, he told himself that Harry had to be wrong. All he had done was for the greater good, the prophecy had to be real and Harry Potter needed to die to fulfil it. As he started to argue with Harry he realised the boy had finally reached his limit with all his manipulations, the boy was beyond angry.

"YOU kept me away from Hermione all this time, may the gods help you if she dies because of your stupid belief in a pile of shite," Harry declared before he slammed his fist into the old mans face with all the force he could muster and the old mans world went dark.

Harry turned to Fawkes and cussed at the bird for allowing such a stupid and obviously evil old man to fool a 'phoenix' who was supposed to be a symbol for good, into being used to build his reputation as leader of the light. Fawkes looked at Dumbledore and thought over what had just happened in the office, seeing the same things that Harry had seen. Fawkes finally saw the manipulations of Dumbledore for what they truly were, and was angry at him self for not seeing the old man for what he really was. He then flew over to Harry and landed on his shoulder where he trilled sadly about his mistakes letting Harry know that Phoenix were not infallible. Two seconds after settling him self and apologising, Fawkes and Harry were both surrounded by red flames that seemed to flare brightly for a few seconds before they faded. Harry did not realise it when it happened but Fawkes had just changed his allegiance and later he would pick a new companion.

After using Dumbledore's wand to bind the old man, Harry looked around the office at the damage his angry outburst of uncontrolled magic had done. As he looked on the large, now warped and slightly burned desk, he noticed what appeared to be either a journal or diary. It was lying open and Harry could clearly see his own name written on the open page. Harry who had always been rather inquisitive, (that's why he kept getting into so many dangerous situations,) started to read from the top of the page where he saw his name and read the last few entries in the journal of Albus Dumbledore. Harry fuming after what he had read pocketed the journal and then stormed from the office before his anger caused him to do something that could not be undone.

Fawkes balanced on his shoulder trilled quietly trying to calm the young man he had just chosen to align him self with until he found his new companion. The phoenix would have chosen the young wizard but the boy already had a familiar.

By the time he had stormed into the Gryffindor common room, his feet taking him there automatically and he realised where he was the words from the journal had changed his view on the world he lived in. Harry was not to happy with his supposed best mate Ron Weasley. Who was an avid supporter of the old man, and like the rest of his family did what Dumbledore asked of him to keep Harry and Hermione from learning to much about the magical world. Looking around and not able to spot either of his friends he remembered they were in the hospital ward, turned to Fawkes. "Can you take us to Hermione Fawkes?" he asked as politely as he could considering the mood he was in. A quick flash of flame and Harry found himself in the hospital wing standing next to the bed where Hermione lay.

Seeing Hermione still unconscious, lying in one of madam Pomfrey's beds, brought tears to Harry's eyes. She was in that condition because he had fallen for Dumbledore's lies and Voldemort's fake visions and led them into a trap. His anger flared again, it was that stupid old mans fault that she was lying there so close to death. If the old fool had told him about the fake prophecy and that Voldemort believed in it and would do anything to get his hands on it. Then he and Hermione would have known for certain it was all a plot to get him to the ministry. They would never have left Hogwarts. '_I could have simply handed that darn glass ball over to Malfoy._' Pulling a chair alongside her bed he sat down and holding her hand he quietly sniffled out an apology to her unconscious form. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he watched her struggle for breath, her chest rising just a little each time she took a small shuddering breath.

Fawkes seeing how sad Harry was about the condition of his life mate and knowing she was near death, leapt from his perch on Harry's shoulder and landed on Hermione's pillow. Fawkes then looked at Harry and then at Hermione. Harry somehow understood what the bird wanted. Reaching over he gently opened Hermione's mouth and watched as Fawkes cried several of his healing tears onto her tongue then took up a silent vigil on the head board of the bed. It took several minutes but Hermione's breathing started to improve, her colour began to return to her pale face. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked into the sad tear filled green eyes of her best friend. As she lay there looking at Harry she could feel her body being healed by a form of magic she had not felt before, and she managed a small pain filled smile for him. Reaching up a little unsteadily she wiped away the tears of the boy who meant so much to her, grateful that he was there with her.

Harry having read in Dumbledore's journal that Ron was not exactly a friend, and was in fact a stooge of the old mans. He was being paid to keep them ignorant of things and keep the far too clever Hermione away from Harry as much as possible, as were the other Weasley's, was about as angry as he had ever been. He would not have been too worried about Ron due to just how incredibly thick he was without either him or Hermione helping him to understand things. But… and it was a big 'but' when it came to the old mans plans. Ron had several people all working with him to accomplish just one goal. To bring about Dumbledore's idea of what the wizarding world should be like. Part of which was the marriage of Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley, so that the Potter fortune remained in the hands of a pureblood family. When Harry eventually willingly allowed Voldemort to kill him. They were willing to take any measure needed to accomplish Dumbledore's plan. Even willing to go so far as to feed a love potion to Hermione during her pre-arranged stay at the Burrow the coming summer break, virtually giving her to Ron to use as his sex slave.

As Hermione's strength slowly returned to her she managed with help from Harry to sit up. Once she was sat up and comfortable she took hold of Harry's hand again and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you for being here when I woke up Harry, it means a lot to me." She said giving his hand another firmer squeeze.

With a sad smile Harry answered her, "I almost didn't make it in time to be here for you, that stupid old man thrust a portkey into my hands while we were still at the ministry. He kept me locked in his office all this time. I practically destroyed every thing in there when he kept on with his condescending manner, refusing to let me come to you for ages. He admitted that when he placed me on the Dursleys doorstep, he knew he was condemning me to ten dark and difficult years. Hermione the man's a fool, a complete and utter idiotic fool; he knew what was in that prophecy Riddle wanted so much. It was made to him before I was even born. I… if I had known about it, if he had told me. I would have known for sure it was a trap, we would never have gone to the ministry. You would never have been hurt. Sirius would still be alive so we could get to know him. I wanted to kill the old fool Hermione; you were hurt because of him. I wanted to kill him like I killed that ruddy snake in the chamber that hurt you. I still might, you were close to dying when I got here. If it wasn't for Fawkes I would have lost you. I'd die without you… I love you." the last three words were said in a very low whisper that Hermione only just made out.

"Do you want to tell me the prophecy, Harry?" she asked giving him a sad smile as she thought of all he had been through over the years at Hogwarts.

Harry nodded and repeated the prophecy to her. He was not at all surprised when he saw the anger that flashed in her eyes just a minute after she had heard it all.

"Harry, that's utter rubbish, how can it possibly be a… hang on that line about 'Neither can live while the other survives'… are you telling me that Dumbledore did not see the glaringingly obvious stupidity in that line alone, everything else in it is so vague as to make no real sense?" she asked looking up at him. Seeing the look in his eyes she spoke again, "What did you do this time?"

As she gave his hand another squeeze and waited for an answer. Harry pulled Dumbledore's Journal out and handed it too her. "This belongs to Dumbledore, read the last few entries, if you are up to taking one or two more shocks today. That old man is evil Hermione." he told her before she could rant at him for taking something as private as a personal journal. That and he hoped her having a book in her hands would keep her mind off asking again what Harry had done to the old fool.

Hermione stared directly into his eyes for quite a few seconds before she nodded her head having made a decision. Opening the book she started to slowly flip through the pages giving each one a quick glance, after she had flipped through around thirty odd pages. She stopped and turned back a page. Harry sat on her bed watching her silently after she had read the last few entries and then with an angry growl she started to read the complete journal.

An hour later as Hermione slammed the book closed Harry could feel waves of anger induced magic coming off her. He knew that his best friend was now somewhere beyond just angry. He watched her face and thought, '_in the five years I have known her I have never seen her so angry, not even that thick git Ron has made her so angry_.' She then shocked him to his very core as she looked down at her chest. It was obvious to him that due to the pyjama top she wore, she was unable to see what she wanted to see. When she started to undo the buttons of the top Harry was unable to take his eyes off her. She undid the top and then pulled it open so she could see her chest, and seeing it was healed she just nodded to her self. Harry had an idea that she had in her anger totally forgotten he was sitting right there as she completely revealed her perfect breasts in all their natural glory.

He enjoyed the sight so much he hardly noticed that the huge gash that had crossed her chest diagonally was gone, not a trace of it was left. Nodding her head yet again she buttoned up her top and gave Harry a slight nudge to get him to stand. As soon as he was out of her way she climbed from the bed while shouting for madam Pomfrey.

Poppy Pomfrey who was extremely worried about Hermione because she had some severe damage to several ribs, muscles, heart and lungs, and had little chance of recovering, came rushing from her office as fast as her old legs would carry her. As soon as she saw Hermione standing next to Harry she started to yell for Hermione to get back into the bed.

Hermione ignored Pomfrey's instructions and asked where her clothes and wand were. After waving her wand over the young woman several times with a look of shock on her face Pomfrey noticed Fawkes sitting on the bed and nodded in understanding. Knowing that the phoenix had used its healing tears to heal the young woman she said. "Your belongings are in the first locker over there," she was pointing at a collection of small lockers on the far wall.

Harry knew Hermione's fury had not dissipated in the slightest as she walked over to the locker and it opened before she even reached it. He stared when she pulled out the shirt she had been wearing at the ministry, it was covered in blood and the diagonal gash from one side to the other was easy to see. Taking her wand out of the locker and with a quick flick of it she had the shirt both clean and repaired. Harry decided that his female best friend was even more furious than he had thought when she stripped out of her pyjamas right in front of him. She stood in just a small pair of white cotton knickers for a few seconds before she started to get dressed in her own clothes as he stood watching her.

As soon as she was dressed Hermione grabbed the glassy eyed Harry's hand and started dragging him out of the hospital wing. Harry had no idea where they were heading, his mind too filled with the vision of beauty that had stood practically naked in front of him, for any other thoughts to enter. He decided he had never in his life seen anything so beautiful, or sexy. It wasn't until they were half way up the spiral staircase leading up to the head masters office that he realised where they were. He did notice that their hands were still entwined and he could feel a strong connection between their two magical cores.

As soon as they stepped off the rising stairs the door to Dumbledore's office flew open and slammed into the wall with a loud bang. Inside the office three people jumped in shock. Albus Dumbledore, whose bruised face was being treated by professor Snape, looked up with wide eyes as Hermione stormed into the office brushing professor McGonagall aside as if she were a feather. Two seconds later Dumbledore flew out of his chair and slammed spread eagled into the wall, his back making a rather painful sounding cracking noise as he hit the stone work.

Severus Snape started to yell almost instantly while reaching for his wand. His yelling was cut off as he flew across the room and slammed face first into the oak door. Hermione with wild magic flaring all around her was glaring at the old head master. "Dumbledore you vile animal all the shit you put my Harry through for all that time. All those years living with that evil family. All the pain he has suffered. The broken bones, untreated sicknesses, starvation, beatings, Sirius death because of you. Every bloody thing he has been through at this ruddy school, you planned all of it. You even planned the Potters deaths. I should kill you right where you are for hurting my man the way you have, Hermione growled rather loudly.

Severus Snape lay on the office floor completely ignored and though he was in pain and in need of medical help, he was glad that the girl he had insulted almost daily for five years seemed to have forgotten him for the time being. He chose to remain completely silent as he felt that his very life was at more risk right then from the two angry teens than it had ever been before. Never before had he felt so much magical power from one person as what he had felt when the girls' magic simply lifted him and threw him as if he were a paper doll. Daring to open his eyes he saw the angry girl turn toward him and start speaking, when she had finished he was completely devoid of any thoughts at all.

Hermione temporarily finished yelling at Dumbledore then turned on the injured potions professor and pointed her hand at him. Severus Snape! "You, you petty little bully, you tried to destroy my Harry's mind on this old bastards orders. You have even made love potions so that the old bastard can poison me and give me to that thick git Weasley. Well today is the last time you hurt a child you vile animal, OBLIVIATE MAXIMA."

It was as Hermione wiped Snape's mind that Harry felt the pull on his magical core and he realised she was somehow using their joint magic.

As Minerva McGonagall watched what was happening she realised that Hermione was not using a wand, she was not even making hand gestures, the magic rolling off the teen in waves was the most powerful she had ever felt except when Harry was angry. "Miss Granger what are you doing?" she asked in a shaky voice.

Hermione did not answer her, instead she simply slammed Dumbledore's journal into the elderly professors chest. "Read that! Page thirty seven on." She said as she once more turned to face the old man.

As McGonagall looked at the journal and then at Harry, Hermione started to chant some obscure incantation obviously learned from one of the hundreds of books she had read. When she finished the chant she growled out, "Albus Dumbledore, I curse your body mind and soul to feel every pain both mental and physical that you have caused my Harry to feel, by the power of the gods so will it be." A bright almost sky blue aura suddenly surrounded both Harry and Hermione swirling around them ever faster for almost a minute before it suddenly hurtled at Dumbledore who was still stuck to the wall, sinking into the old man causing him to cry out in pain.

Harry looked at what Hermione had done and he knew that there was far more in that journal than he had seen or read. When he looked at McGonagall who was reading the journal he could see tears in her eyes and he could sense that she too was getting angry. He heard an angry whisper from Hermione "Nobody hurts my man and gets away with it." hearing those words he knew that Ron Weasley was really going to regret ever upsetting the smartest witch alive.

As Harry stood watching first Dumbledore, who seemed to be in a lot of pain, and then looking at Snape who lay on the floor drooling. He heard Hermione call out quite loudly "Winky, Dobby!"

Moments after she had called the two names there were two faint pop sounds and two house elves appeared. "Yes Miss Grangy, how's can we helps you?" Winky asked.

Almost before Winky started to speak Hermione was talking. "Dobby go pack Harry's things bring them here, Winky you go and pack my things and bring them here." To Harry she sounded quite a lot like some sergeant major on a parade ground giving orders to his troops. He was quite shocked though when both elves chorused "Yes Mistress Granger."

Albus Dumbledore had his eyes screwed tightly shut as he tried to fight the teenage girls magic that had him firmly stuck to the wall, but he was failing completely. His entire body was filled with pain. Again and again the pain had eased for just a moment before it moved to some other part of his body and returned with a vengeance. Then came the pain of the cruciatus that Harry had suffered quickly followed by the pain of the mind raping that he had had Snape carry out. As the pain level rose to its highest point so far the great Albus Dumbledore's mind shut down and he was consumed by darkness. Had he been able to Dumbledore might have revelled in the freedom from pain that being unconscious brought, he might also have prayed to remain unconscious because thanks to the curse used by Hermione, he still had fifteen years of suffering yet to go through.

Minerva McGonagall was seething with anger as she finished reading the journal she had often seen Albus write in. What she had read about the treatment young Harry Potter had received on the orders of her now former friend had her stomach turn over. She glanced at the pages she had by passed to start reading where Miss Granger had told her, she wondered what other horrors were carried out by the so called leader of the light. Before she could start to read more Hermione had Accio'd the book and placed it in her pocket.

Taking a deep breath the deputy head started to speak. "Harry, you need to go into hiding, you need to take Hermione with you. Don't let Al… Dumbledore find her or he will have her placed in Azkaban if he doesn't have her killed. Go to the Goblins inform them you need to claim your inheritance. Tell them about the Weasleys having your key. Be honest with them and ask for their help. Hermione your two elves will be able to take you there. Go now… and good luck… I am sorry about… well I'm truly sorry. Go. Go now while you have time, I'll see to things here."

Hermione looked at her best friend, and as far as she was concerned her life mate. "I think she's right Harry," she said before she thanked their head of house. Looking down she noticed the two elves were standing waiting patiently. "Dobby, Winky, can you shrink our trunks then take Harry and me to Diagon Alley, some place near to Gringotts please?"

Two quiet pops and a flash of fire later left Minerva McGonagall trying to decide what to do. She knew that there was nothing she could do about Snape. With the amount of anger and magic that Hermione had used on him she knew that there was nobody who could help him now. It took her just three minutes to make a decision. Sitting down in the head masters chair she reached into a draw of his desk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and a glass. The two teens would need some time and she would give them that. It was the least that she could do. She would call St Mungo's hospital… eventually. As she poured a glass of the golden liquid she pulled her wand out and with a small wave she destroyed all the remaining trinkets that the old man used to keep tabs on the boy who had been so mistreated. She then ordered all the portraits in the room to forget what they had seen that day.

Disclaimer. All the usual stuff about it being JKR property etc.

Fake Prophecy

Chapter two

The two teens were quickly taken hold of by the two elves and found themselves experiencing a totally different method of magical travel than they were used to. It was silent and with no uncomfortable feelings at all. One moment they were in the headmaster's office and the next they were standing on the top step of Gringotts bank.

Followed by the two elves and Fawkes, Harry still holding Hermione's hand led the way to the nearest vacant teller position. Waiting patiently the two teens looked on as the teller counted a pile of gold coins; neither had ever seen anyone count so quickly. As he finished writing out the details of what he had just been doing the Goblin looked up at them. "Can I assist you sir?" he asked with a crisp urgent sound to his voice, as if he was eager to get back to his counting.

Harry surprised at the different reaction than Hagrid had when he had visited the bank for the first time, gave a quick glance at Hermione before he spoke. "Good day sir. I was wondering if you could help me. My name is Harry Potter and I was advised by my head of house at school to talk to someone at the bank regarding my vault and the fact that Albus Dumbledore took my vault key and passed it on to a Mrs Weasley. They did this without asking my permission and then said it was to keep me safe. Well that was their excuse at the time. The thing is Mrs Weasley still has my key. In fact it has not once ever been in my possession. I have never even touched it yet!"

"Hmm, Potter you say, and this would be your life mate, miss…?" the Goblin said as he started to shuffle his paperwork.

Harry looked at Hermione with surprise but then he remembered her calling him her man so he answered quietly "Yes sir, this is Hermione Granger my frie… life mate sir."

At Hearing Hermione's name the Goblin again looked up and looked at her, a look of respect appeared on his face. Climbing down off his high chair the Goblin bowed to Hermione and then Harry. "Please follow me, true warriors are always welcome at Gringotts." With that he turned and walked off toward the far end of the huge banking hall.

As Harry, Hermione, Dobby and Winky followed the Goblin Fawkes suddenly disappeared in a flash of fire. As they followed the Goblin Hermione had a huge smile on her face and kept glancing at Harry. He had called her his life mate. The boy she had already given her heart to and would do anything for obviously felt the same way about her. She had expected him to give their standard answer of just being good friends when the Goblin asked, but Harry had definitely called her his life mate out loud in a public place. She had never been so happy before, despite how they had been treated at Hogwarts.

It was quite a long walk to the office that the Goblin took them to, knocking loudly on the door before he opened it and ushered them inside. "Warrior Harry Potter and his life mate, warrior Hermione Granger." He announced to the three Goblins sitting at a large desk.

"Ah warriors welcome, my name is Oldorf, and my two associates, Fasthand, and Longshank. So warriors what can Gringotts do for you?" the Goblin closest to them asked as they walked across the room to the desk.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other both wondering why the Goblins were calling them warriors. The Goblin named as Longshank noticed and guessing correctly he answered their unasked question. "Any one who at your age can capture twelve of those vile death eaters and then drive away that monster Voldemort will always be seen as warriors by the Goblin nation."

Harry had just finished telling the Goblins about Mrs Weasley having his vault key and why she had it, when there was a flash of fire and Fawkes appeared with Hermione's parents. The two elder Grangers looked around in surprise to see the two teens crouched behind their chairs wands pointing at them. The Goblins remained sitting at the desk; though there was some surprise on their faces they had made no defensive movement, having experienced the arrival of a phoenix before they knew there was no threat.

It was with relief that Hermione stood up. She looked at the two new arrivals for a second before she rushed forward and wrapped her mum in a tight hug before doing the same to her dad. "Mum, Dad I'm so glad you are here. At least now I know you are safe." She said as she let out a relieved sigh. "Harry love, I think you've met my mum and dad before. Mum dad this is my Harry."

Three sets of eyebrows rose a little as Hermione finished speaking. Harry thought '_She called me love'_. While the two Granger adults were thinking '_My Harry?_' Harry broke the sudden silence when he said quietly "Hello Mr and Mrs Granger."

Oldorf cleared his throat before he spoke, "A slightly unusual entry, but quite a welcome one, I was wondering how we could help the two young warriors without an adult to represent them. Warrior Potter, can I take it you will accept one of warrior Granger's parents as your representative?"

Harry looked at Hermione who gave him a nod of her head. "Yes sir, I will happily accept Mr or Mrs Granger as my representative."

As they all took the seats offered by the Goblin Hermione pulled the Dumbledore journal from her pocket and handed it to her dad. She turned to Oldorf and asked "Could you allow a few minutes for my parents to read the notes in this book, they only need to read a few pages, starting at page thirty seven? I think it will help them better represent my life mate."

Helen Grangers eyes lifted up from the book her husband Richard was holding and stared at Hermione, "Life mate?"

"I'll explain it later mum, for now you need to read that foul old mans journal." Hermione replied. Noticing the curiosity on Oldorf's face she gave him a weak smile, "It wont take long sir and then you can read it. Right Harry?"

Harry was quite happy to let Hermione take the lead as he was still having trouble controlling his temper every time his thoughts drifted back to what Dumbledore had planned for Hermione. He answered quietly, "What ever you say sweetheart, I just want to make sure you are safe from that vile git."

A bellowed "HOW DO I GET MY HANDS ON THE BASTARD!" disturbed the silence that had fallen on the room as the Grangers read the notes from the journal. Richard Granger was absolutely furious about what he had read of Dumbledore's plans for his daughter. "That vile criminal planned to give you to that Weasley boy to use as his sex slave, I'll kill the pair of them."

Helen Granger was quite the opposite of her husband, she took the journal out of Richard's hand and passed it to Oldorf who was wondering just what was going on in the lives of the two warriors. He quickly opened the journal and turned to page thirty seven. By the time the three Goblins had read the notes the room was filled with angry beings, all of them thinking of ways they could kill an evil old man in the most painful way possible.

The Goblin named Longshank cleared his throat and then spoke in a rather gravely voice, "Mr and Mrs Granger, parents to warrior Granger. Things need to be done to thwart Dumbledore, and they need to be done quickly. Now as you will not be allowed to remove her from this world completely, what I am going to suggest is the best way I can see of protecting warrior Granger from the vile fate of becoming a Weasley family concubine. They no doubt have planned for her to be shared out amongst the Weasley males, while Harry is to be taken by the Weasley female. So please do not get angry, instead think over my suggestions, take a few minutes to talk it over. Think of ways to get even.

Because he is not yet sixteen years of age warrior Potter can not claim his inheritance; neither can he normally marry until he is sixteen as a marriage would automatically grant him the right to his inheritance. What I suggest is to make good use of the old laws. First I suggest that you here and now in front of witnesses should accuse warrior Potter of stealing your daughter's virtue. When he does not refute your accusations you will then demand that as per the old laws, they be married to preserve the family honour. We as your witnesses will arrange for the marriage to take place. Once that is done warrior Potter can be declared legally emancipated due to family responsibilities. He can also claim his head of family position and all that entails in the magical world, including the magical guardianship of his wife."

"Just what I was thinking," Oldorf managed to say before Richard Granger could explode in anger at what was suggested. As Richard took in another deep breath to start his yelling he was silenced even before he spoke again by Hermione.

"Dad think about it, if we don't do something Dumbledore will have everything the way he wants it. He is the head of the wizard law courts, and as I am a muggleborn he is also legally my magical guardian, he can order your arrest and imprisonment then compel me to do as he wants. We can also help my Harry by doing this. Please dad… mum." Hermione then turned to the boy beside her, "Harry?" she asked, though from the huge grin he was wearing she knew she had not needed to ask.

Helen and Richard Granger both stood up at the same time and stepped to the far end of the office and started whispering. Helen only had to remind Richard of the papers they had signed when Hermione first went off to the magical world. She ended by saying "I would rather my child be married to the young man she has chosen of her own free will, than loose her completely as a sex slave and breed mare to that Weasley family."

Richard his face turning from anger to defeated almost as fast as Ron Weasley could blush, nodded his head and then to keep everything 'legal' he walked back over to the desk. "Harry James Potter, I Richard Granger, father of Hermione Jane Granger accuse you in front of witnesses of stealing my daughters virtue, what do you have to say for your self?"

Harry looked at Mr Granger with his face as expressionless as he could make it, and then simply stared straight ahead. Richard turned to the Goblins and demanded that something be done to save the family name and honour. Longshank stood up and said "Harry James Potter, as according to the old wizarding laws we as Potter account keepers and witnesses to your guilt, revealed by your silence when questioned, demand you obey the law and marry the daughter of your accuser to satisfy the honour of both families."

The marriage considering it was supposed to be a forced one was a very happy occasion for the two teens. It was not in any way a fancy wedding, there was no elaborate ritual or even any vows said. Oldorf simply placed a marriage contract in front of them and watched as they all signed it. As soon as the final witness signed the form it flashed blue and then vanished.

"I suggest at a later date, maybe a proper ceremony, possibly muggle?" Oldorf said with a huge toothy grin. "Meanwhile why don't we take refreshment while we await the Potter family rings arrival?"

Seconds later a rather good cup of tea appeared in front of each of them. Hermione picked up her cup and mumbled loud enough for them all to hear. "I don't feel married."

Fasthand spoke up for the first time, "Rest assured Lady Potter, that contract is iron clad, you are most definitely married no matter how you feel."

"Well who would have ever thought that me, little Harry Potter, from the cupboard under the stairs, would ever be married to the smartest, bravest most beautiful woman on the face of the earth?" Harry said in a sort of daze as what Fasthand said sank into his mind. '_Married to Hermione with_ _an iron clad contract_.'

Hermione and her parents all made mental notes to ask Harry what he meant by saying from the cupboard under the stairs as soon as they got the chance and the privacy.

Neither the new Potter's or the Granger's knew that Minerva McGonagall had sat in the headmasters office for a little over two hours, watching Albus Dumbledore as he awakened from unconsciousness only to succumb to the pain yet again at least six times before she called in the medi witches. As soon as she had finished the floo call to St Mungo's professor McGonagall, did a few quick spells to remove any remaining traces of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger's magical signature before sitting back to await the arrival of the St Mungo's crew.

In the bank the Goblin Longshank continued with his recommendations. "My next suggestion warrior Potter is to have your representative demand a complete audit of your vaults, and also the return of your key. I would also suggest that who ever took the key and who ever has used it be charged for the crime. It is a crime in both the Goblin and Wizard world to take some ones vault key without permission, and from what you tell us no one actually asked if you wished for Mrs Weasley to have your key and to do your shopping for you. Therefore you did not give her permission to enter your vault. Add to that the plot of Dumbledore to steal the Potter inheritance nothing can be left to chance."

Richard still a little upset about his sixteen year old daughter being married had a serious look on his face when he did as the Goblin had suggested. He also asked if any stolen items could be returned, or reclaimed. Helen asked "Now that Harry is married is there anyway he can keep track of what funds he has available?"

Oldorf answered saying "Yes indeed, we will hand over a copy of the Potter family ledger before you leave. Now might I suggest that the four of you take a break… Somewhere away from Britain if possible. It will give us time to prepare and fortify the Potter properties for your safety with new wards. One of our representatives will then pay you a visit where ever you settle on for your break when you contact us, he will then supply you with means of transport to the various Potter properties and you can then pick one to live in at your leisure. Mr and Mrs Granger I suggest for the safety of all of you that you remain with the Potter's. Dumbledore can be a dangerous man when he has been crossed, as you can see from his own journal he can be truly evil when his plots fail.

Once you return from your break, and find some place to settle on a somewhat permanent basis. I suggest that you take on some tutors. Truthfully I personally believe you should forgo returning to Hogwarts at any time in the future, instead study the materials that the muggles do and forget magical qualifications. You see Muggleborns find it impossible to gain employment in the magical world no matter how good their exam results are. Almost all of them if they don't marry into a pureblood family end up being a concubine or returning to the muggle world, where they are able to at least find some sort of living. Sadly due to their lack of muggle exams they rarely find anything above the low level jobs like cleaners or shop assistants. As I have been told on several occasions it is better that way than starve while trying to find none existent magical employment. While you are away we Goblins will let it be known that it has been proven that the prophecy about Harry is a fake one, which should sway the dark one from his quest to rid the world of Mr Potter."

Both Snape and Dumbledore were taken through the floo to St Mungo's. Snape was placed straight into the long term spell damage ward where he would remain in a bed next to Gilderoy Lockhart for the rest of his life. Dumbledore was also taken to the accidental spell damage ward and a team of healers set about trying to identify what spell he had been hit with so that they could heal him. They gave up trying to treat the old man eight days later when they finally discovered what was causing his pain. One of the healers had been replaced and the replacement had recognised the old mans symptoms and informed the old man. "Mr Dumbledore I am afraid what you are suffering can not be cured by magical or muggle methods, someone has invoked the wrath of the gods upon you and it is obvious from the way you are suffering that the gods have found you guilty of what ever crime your accuser accused you of. You will suffer until the gods decide you have paid their price for your crimes."

After a family discussion that now included a son in law the Granger's decided that the magical world was far too dangerous for their children and they should get away as the Goblins suggested. France was quickly chosen as the place they would go to for a few weeks. While there Richard would organise the sale of their Dental practice, and with Hermione's two elves they would get their belongings packed away and brought to them where ever it was they finally settled.

As they prepared to leave the bank Hermione picked up Dumbledore's journal and commented to Oldorf "Wouldn't it be a shame if copies of this journal somehow got out into the public domain?"

Olddorf needed no other word as with a glint in his eye he made a copy of the book and said "Mmm I wonder what might happen if there was a mix up in the mail and a copy of this found its way into every department of the ministry and possibly the Prophet?"

Hermione smiled at the Goblin before she answered "I have no idea sir, so good bye for now sir, and thank you." she said taking Harry's hand and following him and Griphook out of the office. The two Granger's followed their children both of them were wearing the Potter wedding rings, and Harry also wore the Potter head of family ring. With a debit card each and quite a sum in pounds Harry and Hermione decided it was time for him to have some decent clothes. Once back in muggle London they made for the nearest shopping centre where they all set about getting some new clothes for Harry. Plus a couple of dresses and pairs of shoe's for Hermione. It was late in the day when they arrived at the Granger home and after checking around and finding no evidence that there were any magicals about, they had a rather quick meal that consisted of sandwiches, and then they made their way up to bed. No one said anything as Harry followed Hermione into her room, neither Hermione or Helen showed him where the guest room was so not knowing what else to do he followed his new wife. Quietly following behind them two elves found a place in the kitchen to sleep after depositing their trunks at the foot of the bed.

Fawkes was sitting in a tree outside with Harry's owl Hedwig. To anyone watching them it would appear as if the two beautiful birds were deep in conversation. The fact that they were would be a great surprise even to people from the magical world. Fawkes brought Hedwig up to date with what was happening to their family.

Sitting on Hermione's bed the two new Potter's discussed their marriage. Harry agreed with Hermione when she said they should not consummate their marriage until Harry's birthday, which was a little over a month away. He was quite happy just to be with Hermione and was in no mind to rush her into things. He was quite surprised when she kissed him goodnight and said quietly, "I just hope I can hold myself back that long."

Snuggled up together in Hermione's bed they quickly fell asleep. They were both dressed in their pyjama's, thanks to Winky, when Helen quietly entered the room to talk to them, she was a little surprised at them being asleep and had expected to catch them at least kissing. Closing the door as quietly as she could she went to join her husband down in the study.

"Well we don't need to have that talk about contraceptives tonight, seems they were both exhausted. They are both sleeping like babies." She told the worried Richard.

"I don't really think we need to be as worried as we are, I mean our Hermione has a good head on her shoulders, and from what she has told us about Harry, it seems he has a moral code that is forged in steel so he will do nothing she does not want him to do." Richard said as he let out a sigh. "You know love that world seems such a very backward world, it seems so wrong to be able to force a young boy into marriage simply because he is accused of taking a girls virtue. We both know that girls can be just as bad as boys when it comes to that sort of thing, and if what Hermione says about Harry is true, then half the girls in that school of theirs would be more than willing to trap him into a marriage by having sex with him, if they have not already tried that is."

"None of them ever stood a chance. I think young Harry gave his heart to Hermione when they first became friends."

Richard took a deep breath "They are both to young for marriage… but… there is no denying that they are truly in love and I reckon it will last their entire lives."

"You are right love but I still think it wise for me to talk to Hermione about contraceptives, they are both still to young to be taking on the responsibility of a child. So you want a cup of tea or chocolate before we turn in?" Helen said as she stepped to the door.

"A rather large brandy would go well after what happened today I think," Richard said with a chuckle.

"Good idea sweetheart." She said leaving the room.

Disclaimer. All the usual stuff about it being JKR property etc.

Fake Prophecy

Chapter three.

Harry and Hermione woke at the same time, and at the same time they both stretched, neither of them had slept quite so well since the day they had entered the magical world. Harry gave a small chuckle as he realised something and Hermione wanted to know what was so funny so early in the morning.

"It's quiet," he answered smiling at her.

Hermione looked at him with a look of puzzlement in her eyes, "Quiet?"

"Yes, last night for the first time since I was eleven and the Dursley's moved me from the cupboard under the stairs to the room next to theirs, there was no snoring… Uncle Vernon used to be loud, but Weasley he was like a chainsaw and a motor bike both together." Harry chuckled again.

Before Hermione could say anything they were disturbed by a soft sounding pop and Winky appeared at the foot of the bed. "Master, mistress, breakfast will be ready in five minutes." With that said Winky vanished with another very quiet pop.

After Winky left Hermione slowly got up from the bed and without showing any embarrassment she removed her pyjama's, then wearing just her small white knickers she took a house coat from her wardrobe and saying she would not be long she walked out of the bedroom to the bathroom for her morning shower. Harry once again glassy eyed after seeing Hermione practically naked sat up on the bed and mumbled about wishing it was his birthday.

Breakfast was eaten in almost silence as they all thought about what had happened the day before and what they would do next. None of them knew that Dumbledore was still at St Mungo's. Though Hermione knew that it would be a long time before her curse would be lifted off the evil old man. Had she known just how much Harry had suffered because of Dumbledore's plots she would have had some idea of just how much the old man was suffering. As they finished breakfast Harry cleared his throat and looking directly at his new wife he said "What do you think would happen if I sent a memory of the prophecy to Voldemort?"

Hermione's eyes opened far wider than usual at the suggestion, it might well get Voldemort's main attention off Harry and onto the old man and the other members of the order of the phoenix far quicker than what the Goblins had planned. "Perhaps if you added your reaction to it and the memory of when you confronted that evil old man about it being a fake he would agree with us." She said quietly.

Harry agreed with her and asked Helen if she had any small glass bottles, "Empty medicine bottles would be best I think." He told her as she left the table to get Harry two small urine sample bottles from the medical kit. It only took her two minutes and as soon as he had them Harry carefully removed two copies of the memories suggested by Hermione from his forehead and placed one in each small container. He added a short note informing Voldemort what the memories were and added that Dumbledore had set up his parents to be killed as part of some convoluted plot to kill a certain someone named Tom Riddle.

Having sent off the note and the memories to Voldemort Harry and Hermione went upstairs to start packing ready for their move to France. The two teens spent the rest of the day with the Grangers discussing what they should do about their education. They had no reason to think that the Goblin's were lying to them when they said there was no work in the magical world for people like them. The talking dragged on through the day with Harry and Hermione eventually revealing to her parents all the things that she had not told her mum and dad about. After hearing about all the things that the two teens had faced at Hogwarts all four of them went to bed early, the two Granger's having decided they were going to leave Britain early the next morning.

Harry and Hermione were up early the following morning and had a quick chat with Dobby and Winky. Both elves after revealing that Hermione had somehow bonded with them while giving them orders the day before, agreed to pack up the Granger home and then ward it so that it would be safe while they were away from it. Winky then set about cooking the breakfast while Dobby busied him self by tidying up the gardens.

As their breakfast was being prepared Hedwig, Harry's owl returned from Voldemort unharmed. With her she had what Harry thought was the shortest note he ever received. All it said was 'It's a Fake.' There was no name signed, nor could they find any tracking or tracing charms on the note or Hedwig.

Helen and Richard woke up to the aroma of a proper English breakfast and both entered the kitchen with their stomachs rumbling. "So have you decided on anywhere yet or is it something you are leaving up to us to decide?" Richard asked as he sat at the table. He had only asked the question to have something to say so was quite surprised when Harry said "Well it's no good asking me where to go, I've never actually been anywhere except Little Whinging, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts. I wasn't even allowed to go to Hogsmeade really."

"The only places I can think of are the coastal resorts where we have been on holiday, mum you know France pretty well, why don't you pick somewhere we can go to hide from the world of magic." Hermione added.

Helen looked rather serious as she said "There is a place I rather liked when I visited with my parents, it was only a small town but it is well away from any of the large towns where the Magicals might look for us. It's called St Nicolas – De – La – Grave. It's not to far from Toulouse."

They were half way through breakfast when a large dark brown, almost black owl tapped on the window. Richard was the one who stood and let the owl into the kitchen; the owl then flew straight to Harry and held out its leg so that the small box it carried could be removed. As Harry untied the box Hermione fed the owl two rashers of bacon and a sausage, all the while stroking its silky smooth back.

Harry read the small note attached to the box and did as the note instructed. Pulling out his wand he placed the tip on the lid of the box and said quietly "Harry and Hermione Jane Potter." The whole family watched as the box expanded until it was a little over a foot and a half square, and then the lid popped open. "I would never have thought of that as a security password, I'll remember that for future use when writing to the Goblins." Harry said lifting the lid out of the way.

"What did it say Harry?" Helen asked slightly intrigued by what had happened.

"The note simply said to place my wand on the box and say mine and the wife's name, really safe when you think that only those who were in that office at Gringotts know that we are married." He replied while lifting two rather heavy ledgers out of the box along with several scrolls of parchment. Also included in the box was a ministry of magic marriage certificate and two new passports for the two Potter's along with two debit cards from Barclay's international bank.

Putting the scrolls to his left he passed the two large books to Hermione, "I've only seen what was in my vault, though Sirius did tell me that the Potter's had a family vault or some such. Wish I had paid him more attention now, but just from the size of these two ledgers it could be that we have a little more money than I thought Hermione love." He said as he went back to eating his breakfast. The Granger's sat at the table knew without asking that Harry had no interest in money or how much they had.

Once they had finished eating Hermione quickly discovered from the first ledger that the Potter family were a very wealthy family, she then opened the second ledger to discover that they had become even more wealthy by discovering that Harry had inherited the Black fortune from Sirius due to Harry's grandmother being a Black. She also discovered that Draco Malfoy was a distant cousin due to his mother being a Black from a minor family line and he would have been the heir if Harry had not been Sirius's godson. The thought that they had prevented the Malfoy's getting their hands on even more wealth for Voldemort to have available cheered both the teens up.

With all their packing done the family took a last look around the house they had lived in for the past twenty years and then watched as the two elves sealed the house up against both magical and none magical people. They all then climbed into the Grangers car and set off for the channel tunnel and France.

Breaking the silence that had fallen as they left Oxford Hermione asked Harry if he would explain what he had meant when he called himself the boy from the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was very reluctant to talk about his past with the Dursley family, but the story of his life at privet drive was slowly coaxed out of him by Hermione and her parents.

Hermione wanted to take a detour so that she could pay a visit to the Dursley family, but she was calmed down by her father saying that he would have happily helped her if there had been any serious physical abuse from the freak family. As it was they should just show Harry what a proper family was like and prove to him that he was not worthless.

Harry surprised them by saying that he had learned quite a lot from the vile treatment he had received from his relatives. When Helen asked him what he meant he answered that he had learned how not to treat people. That he had learned if he did everything exactly opposite to what the Dursley's would do, things worked out better for him and the people around him. Hermione decided that she would put off visiting her new relatives for now, but swore to teach them a lesson at a later date.

By four thirty the two small families were standing outside a rather ancient but well maintained farmhouse just outside St Nicolas – De – La – Grave. Richard had managed to rent it for three months. He had insisted that they all spend those three months relaxing and getting used to being a family. At the look on his new wife's face when her father made the suggestion Harry chuckled before he said "I promise you love, we will find a book store somewhere as soon as possible."

The frown left Hermione's face as soon as he had finished speaking and she leaned over to give him a quick kiss. "You know my daughter so well Harry," Helen chuckled behind them while entering the farmhouse.

For the next month and a half the Potter's and Granger's lived as tourists. Daily they visited different parts of France including Paris magical area where Hermione bought a small library. Or at least that was what Richard called it as he watched Harry putting book after book into a backpack for quite some time. Hermione shut her father up when she said, "Dad we will need these and more so we can teach our children all about the magical world."

Harry's sixteenth birthday was different than any other he had had. Richard had led the family to the small village the farm was part of, and on the village green there were several long tables around which sat all the locals. Even the local farmhands were there. Children played on the grass around the green and a small brass band played music that people were dancing too. Complete strangers welcomed them and wished Harry a very happy birthday.

Then as Harry thanked his in laws for arranging the party came a surprise to them all. As two young ladies approached and wished Harry a very happy birthday. Harry stared at the eldest of the two young women before he pulled her into a hug. "Fleur it is so good to see you," he said before he hugged her sister "You too Gabrielle."

Hermione welcomed the two young ladies in the same fashion and then started to chat to them both in French. She quickly learned that the Delacour's lived on the opposite side of the village and had heard of the English family that had moved into the area. They had not really given it much thought until the party was announced, and Gabrielle had pointed out that it was on the same day as the missing Harry Potter's birthday.

It was their mother's idea that they attend the party and when she had spoke of it she had worn a small smile. The kind of smile that says I know something that you do not. At Hermione's suggestion the four teens joined in with the locals that were dancing. It might have seemed a little odd to those locals as the four teens pranced around laughing and giggling while holding hands, they were having fun they did not care that they were not doing any known dance. A little later as they left the dance area and made their way back to the elder Granger's Fleur invited them to the Delacour home for lunch and dinner the next day.

Back in England Lord Voldemort was far angrier than any of his death eaters had ever seen him before, casting Cruciatus curses around almost randomly. His first reaction to seeing Potter's memories had been to go find the boy and cause as much pain as he could. As he thought about it though he began to realise just how much of his time and effort over the past fifteen almost sixteen years had been wasted trying to kill off the boy so that the fake prophecy could not be completed. His scream of "I'm going to kill you Dumbledore, if it's the last thing I ever do." Sent shivers down the spines of those who heard him. Tom Riddle decided right then that he would in future concentrate everything on the stupid old man who had lied to everyone and he would only bother with Potter if the boy should happen to cross his path at some point.

The day the two small families spent with the Delacour's was one of the most relaxing they had had for a very long time. They were completely safe under powerful wards, and the Delacour's were excellent hosts. Mrs Delacour was quite happy to have a female of her own age group around to talk to, and she insisted that everyone call her Appolline. The Grangers and Potters were invited to stay at the Delacour home for a few days so that they could all get to know each other better. It was an offer that Richard was quite happy to accept as it allowed him and Helen to witness some of the magic their daughter had learned over the past five years.

Hermione was extremely happy to spend time with the two Delacour girls, she was especially happy to get to know Fleur much better. Harry was just happy to see his family happy and completely relaxed and not having to worry about being discovered. Fleur volunteered to teach the two teens more advanced magic than they were taught at Hogwarts.

Four days into their stay with the Delacour's Appolline suggested that they all visit their summer home in a small seaside village called San Marie on the south coast.

Disclaimer. All the usual stuff about it being JKR property etc.

Fake Prophecy

Chapter four.

Harry sat on the beach with his mouth hanging open. He had never been to the beach before and he had most definitely never seen so many women in very small bikini bottoms. His wife and their friends Fleur, Gabrielle and the two mothers were sitting around him, none of them were dressed any different than most of the females on the beach except Hermione was wearing a slightly smaller bikini bottom than the two French girls.

"Harry… HARRY! Lunch." Hermione said as she tried handing him a plastic plate filled with sandwiches.

Harry's face turned red as he realised he had been staring at his wife's breast for quite some time. He stuttered and stammered for several seconds unable to actually say any thing coherent.

"Harry what's up love?" Hermione asked slightly panicked.

It was Apolline who spoke up. "I don't think your husband has seen so much flesh before. Perhaps it would be better if we wore our tops?"

Fleur and Gabrielle chuckled as Hermione answered "Yes maybe it would be better."

Hermione being the first to slip her top on quickly noticed that despite two of the Veela women still being topless Harry did not take his eyes off her. She also noticed that her dad paid no attention to the half naked women. She sat down on Harry's beach towel and after giving her husband a quick hug she almost silently whispered in his ear, "Tonight Harry love."


	9. Chapter 9 What Goblet

What Goblet

A silly little drabble.

Harry stood arguing with the headmaster trying to convince him he had not put his name in the damn Goblet of fire. But it seemed all in vain as all the officials including the headmaster kept just repeating that his name coming out of the goblet meant Harry had to compete or loose his magic.

Hermione was getting truly angry at how her best friend and after what Ron had said, her only friend was being treated. The snide and some even evil threats and curses meant for Harry had her sending out sparks of magic from her finger tips. Several people around her slowly backed away from her, all of them finally seeing for them selves why Ron Weasley called her scary.

Having heard enough from the idiots who were in charge of the fiasco that had been called a tournament she stormed the length of the great hall toward Harry. As she reached his side she growled out to the headmaster. "You say that this goblet will take my Harry's magic if he refuses to compete in the stupid game thing?"

Albus looked at Harry's best friend, noted the angry magic that was being released from her. The look on her face reminded him that she was by far the cleverest person he had ever met. He slowly nodded to her while wondering what she had come up with to foil this plan as she foiled all his other plans.

"Well Harry I would class that a threat to your life and no doubt about it. We both know what you are entitled to do if your life is under threat."

Turning she took hold of Harry's hand. "Well there is a really simple answer to this stupidity Harry. Other than the fact that you can not be a forth contestant in a game made for three."

Harry blinked and then leaned forward and surprising her as he kissed her. The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds and then he looked at her with a real strong look of admiration and awe. "How?"

Hermione waved her wand and two large sledge hammers appeared in front of them. Reaching out she lifted one of them and nodded for him to take the other. Harry was a little taken back as she swung the hammer at the goblet. Harry joined in with gusto. Five minutes later the two teens stood amongst a pile of dust and tiny fragments of what had been an ancient artifact as the last tiny spark of magic from it flickered and died. "Well that puts paid to yet another source of danger. Now Harry all you need to do is what the use of underage magic law says. You are allowed to use magic if your life is at risk. A quick evanescue should do the trick." She said as she panted a little from the effort of swinging the huge Muggle hammer. She watched as Harry flicked his wand and banished the remaining bits of goblet then turned to the old man who was looking at the two of them in shock realizing there was no longer a goblet of fire..

"Remember what the use of underage magic law says headmaster. You try to put or allow my Harry to be put in a life threatening situation ever again and your head might well end up looking like that pile of dust and it will be just one more burst of accidental magic." She hissed just loud enough for only the headmaster to hear.

Albus Dumbledore supposed most powerful wizard alive shuddered as he looked into her eyes. He knew in that instant that all his plans for Harry were doomed to fail. Miss Hermione Jane Granger had declared Harry Potter as hers. A thought flashed through Dumbledore's mind. 'She is the power. Tom won't stand a chance.'


End file.
